The Duo of Miracles and the Hazard
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: What if Davis's partner wasn't Veemon what if it was Guilmon and they have been together for two years ever since Myotismon came to the real world. Now they have to save the digital by teaming up with the other DigiDestined. Future DavisxKari TaixSora MattxJun. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own digimon

I thought I would try a Davis centred story this time where instead of being partnered with Veemon his digimon is none other then Guilmon if you have a problem with this pairing don't hate me for it I'm just being creative.

Prologue

Who said there was no such thing as monsters my name is Davis Motomyia and I have seen stuff that would prove all skeptics wrong

You see it all started about a year ago when these monsters came to our home and captured my family as well as all the other families in Odaiba and taken to the convention centre all the kids were taken in front of a white cat with a ring on its tail and a vampire the vampire was asking the cat if each of the kids was the eight child every time the cat said no then it was my turn but I wasn't scared I looked at the vampire with disdain and no fear in my eyes.

He noticed and smirked at what he called foolish defiance but I called him a fang faced freak not my smartest decision because he kicked me down. He then ordered this bowling ball with wings to put us to sleep he did just that but it didn't work good enough on me because I work up probably twenty minutes later to see this giant monster get destroyed by a metal wolf and a metal dinosaur.

Later there was another world in the sky and I saw eight kids being raised up into the other world by a pillar of rainbow colour. A few days later after the kids had returned I was in my bedroom on my computer that my mom and dad gave me when they bought my sister Jun a new one it was okay it wasn't old but it wasn't new either I was playing a game when a email appeared I opened it and there was an egg.

"An egg what's it doing on the computer?" I asked as the computer screen started to glow and the egg came out of the computer and landed in my lap I was curious because I felt a heartbeat inside.

"Must of killed the chicken that laid this" I smiled as I wrapped a blanket around it like it was a new born baby then there was a knock on the door and I opened it to see my older sister Jun I smiled at her she did the same but that smile turned to shock when she saw the egg.

"Davis where'd you get that egg?" She asked I couldn't tell her the truth but if I lied I'd get in more trouble I motioned her inside as she sat on my bed while I sat next to her.

"Promise not to tell mom and dad?" I asked she nodded and smiled I did the same as I told her where the egg came from after I finished she was silent probably thought I was crazy.

"Okay Davis you can keep it if you take responsibility for it." Jun said

"Sure when it hatches I'll feed it and water it" I said bubbling with enthusiasm.

"Okay Davis but what happens if it hatches and mum and dad find out?" Jun asked

"That is a good question Jun." a voice that we knew as our mom said we turned to see both of them in the doorway.

"Hey mum dad how much did you hear?" I asked

"More then enough. Davis you can keep it like jun said you have to take full responsibility for it okay?" My dad asked me smiling gently

"Sure thanks you guys." I said as I smiled at them.

**Time Skip **

A few months later when our parents were out the egg hatched in a puff of smoke covering me and Jun when the smoke cleared there was a red ball with eyes and mouth we looked at it for a while before it smiled at me and blew bubbles which Jun said was cute.

When our parents got home they saw the baby and it blew bubbles at mum but it jumped at dad and sat on his head we all laughed at that he then jumped into my arms as we went into my room leaving my family to chat and do other stuff as a white light enveloped us then a small device appeared and landed in my hand.

"What's this?" I asked myself as my friend blew bubbles again I chuckled at that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Time skip one year before Adventure Two**

After two more months the little guy had grew it had got slightly bigger before it was covered in smoke when the smoke died down there was a four legged version of it with yellow eyes and a small tail it smiled at me and jumped into my arms.

"Hey little guy what's your name?" I asked him

"Im Gigimon I'm a digimon." He said

"A digimon what's that?" I asked as my computer glowed white causing me to cover my eyes when the light died down there stood an old man with a white ponytail he was about my height we both backed away slightly but the man just chuckled warmly.

"Do not be afraid my boy I'm not an enemy." He smiled

"Sorry but mum says never talk to strangers." I apologised

"No need I understand what is your name my boy?" He asked

"Im Davis and this here is Gigimon." I smiled

"Pleasure to meet you my name is Gennai." The man replied

"So why are you here?" I asked

"Im sure you have many questions and I will answer them but first I must ask you did you receive a device when you got Gigimon?" He asked I pulled out the device showing it to him.

"This have anything to do with those monsters a few years back?" I asked

"Yes but this monsters are called digimon as is your friend here and that device is called a digivice." He explained

"Okay what does that mean?" I asked as Gigimon sat on my head

"It means that you are a DigiDestined." Gennai said

"A DigiDestined what's that?" Gigimon asked

"They are a special group of children chosen to protect The digital world from evil." Gennai said

"So I'm destined to save the digital world?" I asked hesitantly looking down the man the put his arm on my shoulder making me look up at him to see him smiling at me.

"Do not worry Davis you are not alone in this there are others just like you." Gennai informed me I smiled and nodded as I realised that I was not alone.

"Alright but do you know who the others are?" I asked

"Yes I do Davis but I believe it would serve you well to find out for yourself." He smiled

"Okay hold on a sec." I said as I went to the fridge and got my last root beer and came back in and gave it to him.

"Ha thank you very much." He said taking the drink and taking a sip of it.

"So can you tell us more of the Digital world?" Gigimon asked

"No I'm sorry I can't reveal to much now but I shall later in time." Gennai said smiling as he headed back to the computer.

"Alright well goodbye." Gigimon said

"Yeah see you later." I said waving

"Goodbye my friends until next time." Gennai smiled as he vanished

"So we have to save the world Huh?" I asked Gigimon who was on top of my head

"Looks that way Davismon" Gigimon chuckled

"It's Davis and I'm not a digimon." I said laughing as we went out of my bedroom and watched some cartoons when Jun got home I told her about Gennai she was shocked at first but like last time she smiled at the end Jun smiled at me.

"So your not the only person with a digimon are you?" She asked me as we both nodded

"Right now I need to find out who they are" I said jumping to my feet Gigimon still on my head as I grabbed my helmet and skateboard I was about to leave when Jun stopped me I was curious why she stopped me.

"Davis you're forgetting something." She said handing me a duffel bag I smiled as I told Gigimon to get in the bag he jumped in and I got some food and put it in the bag.

"See ya later Jun Ill be back in an hour." I said as I put my helmet and head to the ground floor when I got there I skated towards the park I was getting better doing simple tricks but when I got to the park I got careless and tried grinding a bench but I lost my balance and stacked it.

"Oh no are you okay?" I heard a voice ask I looked up to see a girl with brown hair and boy with googles run over.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said getting to my feet gasping as I felt a stinging sensation in my knee I looked down to see blood on my knee.

"Your hurt." the girl said

"Im fine I've done this before." I said as I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out a bandage and a water bottle I poured water on my knee then I wrapped it up like my sister showed me countless times before.

"There all better." I smiled at the girl

"Thats good but who are you anyway?" The boy asked

"Names Davis Motomyia." I said smiling

"Oh well my names Kari and this is my brother Tai." The girl named Kari introduced as I got back on my board

"Nice to meet you but now I gotta head home see ya later." I said skating away

"Bye" the girl said waving at me when I got home my mum and dad were home when they saw me they noticed the bandage and were worried but I told them I cleaned the wound and went into my room to nap I laid on my bed as Gigimon went to sleep beside him.

"Wonder when I'll be able to go to the Digital world." I thought as I went to sleep.

End of prologue

read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own digimon

I want to start off by thanking everyone that has reviewed my first chapter and I promise to update as regularly as I can

Chapter One Meeting the DigiDestined

Six Months before Adventure 02

I was still tying to figure out who the other DigiDestined were but I was having no luck what so ever. Eventually I gave up searching good thing as well my family was worried about me.

Two months later it was my birthday and I was going to be thirteen years old I was so excited that I got up an hour before everyone else and went out to the balcony to watch the sun rise the sky was a magnificent colour of orange pink and yellow.

"Im a teenager today." I smiled as Gigigimon jumped on top of my head and miles down at me.

"Happy birthday Davismon." He said as I looked up at him smiling

"Come on let's get some breakfast I think mum is up." I said as we went into the kitchen smiling at my mum.

"Happy birthday Davis." Mum said as she made me breakfast

" Thanks mum do you know where my helmet is?" I asked looking around

"You're not skateboarding today Davis." My Dad said as he came out of the bathroom

"Oh dad I was gonna try a new trick today." I pouted as my sister came out of her bedroom and sat next to me.

"Listen to them squirt your more then likely to hurt yourself." She said grabbing some cereal as me and Gigimon dug into some toast I always loved my mums toast and today was no exception.

"You guys are worry warts I'll be fine" I pouted as Gigimon stopped eaten and jumped off the table as he started to glow and grow.

"GIGIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO GUILMON" where Gigimon once was stood a red dinosaur with a strange symbol on his chest it was an upside down triangle surrounded by three small upside down triangles he stood up and was as tall as me.

"Gigimon?" I asked

"No now I am Guilmon Davismon." Guilmon said smiling causing me to smile and hug him.

"This is the best birthday present ever." I said just as there was a knock on the door Jun answered the door.

"Davis you got a visitor." She said I went to the door and saw none other then Gennai

"Gennai what are you doing here?" I asked as Guilmon walked up

"I came to say happy birthday Davis and I see Gigimon has Digivolved" Gennai said as I let him inside

"Mum dad this Is Gennai a friend of mine." I said introducing my parents to the old man

"Hello what brings you here?" My dad asked Gennai

"I came to speak to Davis about something" Gennai explained as a bright crimson light engulfed me and Guilmon I moaned as I felt something burn into my chest.

"What was that?" I thought as the light died down everyone was confused about what had happened.

"Davis are you okay?" My mum asked as I smiled at her

"Im fine so what did you want to talk about Gennai?" I asked him as I sat on the sofa

"Well it concerns you and Guilmon it is a prophecy that I have translated part of but It will need further research once I have done it I shall tell you but now I must be going goodbye Davis oh and happy birthday." Gennai said before he vanished

"That was weird." I thought as we continued celebrating we got to my presents and Jun gave me a new skateboard and helmet. My dad gave me jacket with flames on it as well as a t-shirt with a skateboard on it and my mum gave me a new video game that I wanted for a while.

"Thanks you guys these are the best." I smiled as we then moved onto the cake. After the cake it was time for bed I went into the bathroom and looked at my chest there on my heart was a symbol like Guilmon's but the three small triangles were golden and the big centre triangle was crimson.

"Thats weird but hey it's probably nothing." I though as I went to sleep Guilmon curled up at the end of my bed.

Time Skip two months later Start of Adventure 02

"Davis wake up its time for school." I heard my mum say as I stirred from my bed my hair messy and Guilmon on the end of my bed.

"Come on boy get up." I said as Guilmon stirred after a few minutes I had brushed my hair and my teeth and i had got dressed and was off to school on my skateboard that Jun got me for my birthday I got to school in record time I got to my locker put my board in took out all I needed for my first class and headed towards home room.

"I hope Guilmon doesn't try to come to school today like last time." I thought as I remembered How I got in trouble for supposedly sneaking my dog to school which was actually Guilmon in a cardboard box that followed me around all day. My parents were called and I was told to never do it again I didn't get detention because this was my first time in trouble in a while after we got home I told Guilmon he couldn't do that anymore he was disappointed but he smiled and nodded.

"Everyone asked me how I got my dog into the school. Oh if they only knew." I thought as I sat down waiting for class to start five minutes later a girl with brown hair and a camera sat down next to me this girl was Kari Kamiya my oldest friend.

"Same class again Huh?" She said smiling

"Yeah lucky me." I thought as our teacher came in and introduced a new student causing Kari to gasp.

"I take it you know him?" I asked she nodded smiling as the boy who introduced himself as Tk sat next to her.

"Just like old times Huh?" He asked her to which she nodded

"Yeah it is." Kari smiled. After school I caught Kari walk over to me with Tk as I got my skateboard out of my locker.

"Hey guys." I said

"Hey Davis I would like you to meet my friend Tk." She said

"I take it you two have known each other for a while." I asked strapping my helmet on as I went to the door

"Yeah are you going so soon you don't want to hang out." TK asked

"Yeah sorry I have to go or my mum will be cross see ya." I said taking off I got home quickly and went into my bedroom to see Gennai with Guilmon talking.

"Hey Gennai what are you doing here you translate that prophecy yet?" I asked closing my door and putting my bag on my bed.

"Im here of great importance Davis not the prophecy I'm afraid but there is a new threat to the digital world and you are needed as well as Guilmon." Gennai explained walking to my computer and opening a program

"What's that?" Guilmon asked

"This is a digi port it will allow you to enter the digital world now you must enter three of the DigiDestined are in danger." Gennai said as I stepped up to the computer Guilmon standing beside me I looked down at him he smiled as did I. Looking back at Gennai he nodded as I raised my digivice to the computer we were covered in a bright light hen the light died down we found ourselves in a clearing.

"Okay we're do we go?" I asked looking at my digivice as I saw three blips not far away we decided to head out in the direction when we got there we saw a dinosaur like digimon attacking the group. Guilmon's eyes dilated as we hid in the shrub.

"Guilmon who's that?" I asked

"Thats a Monochromon there very territorial but those three digimon are an Agumon a Gatomon and a Patamon." Guilmon informed me as the cat talked to the girl who I recognised was Kari and she was holding her ankle.

"Guilmon I think it's time to help them." I said as he nodded charging into the battle he crashed into Monochromon sending him down as I rushed over and helped Kari that was on the ground I helped her up and carried her bridal style to the boy with goggles who I recognised as Tai.

"Davis what are you doing here?" Tai asked as I handed Kari to him.

"Later Tai." I said turning my attention to the battle Guilmon had knocked Monochromon down again.

"Careful Guilmon!" I shouted he nodded as he dodged a charge from the digimon.

"PYRO SPHERE" Guilmon sent out a ball of flame hitting him in the side of the face causing him to roar as he charged again.

"Guilmon aim for the dark ring!" I heard the yellow dinosaur say Guilmon nodded and dodged another charge.

"ROCK BREAKER" Guilmon swung his arm shattering the dark ring and returning Monochromon to normal as me and Guilmon walked over to the Monochromon.

"Thank you from freeing me from the Digimon Emperors control my friends." He said as he got up.

"It's okay names Davis and this is Guilmon." I smiled at him as he walked off

"Bye-Bye." Guilmon waved as we turned to see the others walking towards me

"Thanks for the help Davis we would be in trouble if you didn't come around." TK smiled at me as Patamon landed on his head.

"So how'd you guys get here?" Kari asked me and Guilmon looked at each other before I showed my digivice to the others they gasped when they saw it.

"How'd you get that?!" Tai shouted at me as I put my digivice away.

"I've had for about two years ever since Guilmon's Digi-egg hatched were partners." I explained to the group as I started to head home.

"Wait Davis why don't you join our group?" Kari asked

"No thanks I kinda work alone but I'll think about it." I smiled at her as we walked off.

"What a day." I said as I lied down on my bed

"Yeah so you think those kids are the DigiDestined we've been told to find?" Guilmon asked me as I got ready for bed.

"Not sure buddy but who knows." I replied as I went to sleep

End Chapter One

read and revie


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own digimon

Chapter Two The Team Is Complete

Third person Point Of View

After Tai Tk and Kari had got back from the computer world Tai told Izzy about what had happened with Davis and Guilmon arriving and he had called a meeting with the original DigiDestined.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Matt said as he was walking up guitar strapped over his shoulder.

"It's been so long since we've been together like this." Sora said smiling at the group.

"So what's this about?" Matt asked

"Its about what happened in the digital world this afternoon when me Kari and Tk went there." Tai explained meanwhile in Davis's apartment he and Guilmon were in bed sleeping peacefully.

"What!?" Izzy and practically everyone but Tai Kari and Tk shouted after Tai had finished explaining.

"A new DigiDestined?" Sora asked

"With a digivice like ours and a digimon?" Joe asked

"Ever since we saved the world last time?" Matt asked

"Yeah the thing is Guilmon was able to handle Monochromon like he was a rookie even though he's a champion level." Tai explained

"No way this doesn't make sense how could we not notice another DigiDestined in Odaiba." Izzy said ruffling his hair up confounded by the scenario.

"It's possible Davis encountered a digimon before Guilmon." TK said

"That would explain how he became a DigiDestined." Matt said remembering how the eight kids became DigiDestined

"Well I for one would like to talk to him about this." Izzy said

"I don't think that's a good idea Izzy when I asked him if he wanted to join our group he said he worked alone." Kari said

"What why would he say that?" Sora asked as Izzy was typing on his laptop opening his digimon analyser.

"Tai hand me your digivice." Izzy asked as Tai gave him the his digivice as he put it into the slot.

"Here we go" Izzy said as he read the data on Guilmon

Guilmon

Rookie level

Type Virus

Attacks pyro sphere and rock breaker

A powerful rookie who's power rivals that of champion and low ultimate levelled digimon. Caution bears the digital hazard symbol upon his chest becomes vicious when fighting but is loyal to its master (partner or tamer)

"A virus type but Guilmon was really friendly around all of us after he beat Monochromon." TK said

"Yeah it's like he's a virus but is a good guy." Tai said

"Must be Davis's influence on him." Sora said

"So what do we do about them?" Joe asked addressing the elephant in the room.

"Simple we leave them be and talk to them when there ready." Tai said

"I think we should all go to the digital world tomorrow after school maybe we will find them again and be able to talk to them." Izzy said everyone agreeing

"Sorry I got band practise tomorrow and I can't cancel." Matt said

"Neither can I I've got a test tomorrow as well." Joe said

"Hey no worries we'll be fine do what you have to and come when your free." Tai smiled

The next day

Back In Davis's Point Of View

I was skating to school on my board wondering what Kari Tk and Tai were going to do. On one hand they would confront me about Guilmon and force me to tell the other they could not do anything and ignore it to be honest I prefer the latter.

I arrived at school in record time putting my board in my locker and heading to my first class double maths my second best subject after PE which I had after break I arrived at my maths class and sat in my seat behind me was a girl with glasses purple hair and a blue bandanna who I knew as Yolei Inoue she was the smartest in the glass I was the second smartest in the class. Kari sat beside me she smiled at me when she whispered to me.

"We need to talk after class." She said I kicked myself they were so going to confront me about Guilmon.

"About Guilmon and you being a DigiDestined." Kari told me I was about to reply but the teacher came in and I stopped to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Okay class time for a pop quiz." The teacher said handing us a sheet of paper and giving us till the end of the class. I finished with twenty five minutes to pare and I asked if I could be allowed to leave the teacher said yes as I handed him my test and headed out.

Outside the school

"Man oh man I'm so stuffed" I thought as I walked out and sat by a tree a nearby bush was rustling catching my eye I went and looked to see none other then Guilmon.

"Guilmon I thought I told you you couldn't come to school anymore." I said shocked

"You said I couldn't come to school in a cardboard box not hide in the shrubs." Guilmon said I sighed at this all of a sudden Guilmon's eyes dilated as we saw a boy with red spiky hair wearing the school uniform that the seniors wore walk up to us.

"Who are you?" I asked as Guilmon jumped in front of me

"Im Izzy and I'm a DigiDestined like Tai Kari and Tk are." Izzy said offering his hand to me.

"Okay what do you want?" I asked shaking his hand

"Im curious on how you and Guilmon came to be partners and how you got into the digital world." Izzy explained to us as Guilmon sniffed him making me bop him on the head.

"Thats rude Guilmon" I said

"Thats alright Davis but I'm curious why Guilmon is friendly because he's a virus type digimon." Izzy said

"Virus type what's that?" I asked

"There are three types of digimon Data Virus and Vaccine." Izzy explained

"Oh so because Guilmon is a virus type you assume he's evil?" I snapped

"Nothing like that. But how did you get into the digital world yesterday?" Izzy asked

"Same way you got there I guess." I shrugged

"A Digi-port?" Izzy asked I nodded

"Yeah a friend I know set it up for me." I explained I didn't lie only about Gennai not sure how he would react to the information.

"Anyways were going to the digital world again this afternoon and we want you to join us." Izzy said I thought about it but shook my head.

"Sorry Izzy but we work alone." I said as the bell for break went I panicked what was I going to do with Guilmon until I spied an old hooded jacket I grabbed it and put it on him and then called my mum telling her to come pick him up.

"Guilmon next time please just stay home for me please." I begged him as he got in my mums car.

"I promise." He said as mum drove off back to my apartment I sighed in relief and headed to my locker to get some food.

After School

After school I grabbed my board before I could be stopped by anyone and raced home to find Guilmon in the living room laying on the floor when I shut the door he ran up to me and jumped on me causing me to crash to the ground. After I did my homework I opened the Digi-port that Gennai gave me the day before I opened a portal to an area where it said everyone else was so I decided to go and help them.

"Ready boy." I asked Guilmon

"Ready Davismon." He smiled as we both were surrounded by light and appeared in a canyon we looked around when we saw a boy no older then me standing on top of the cliff. He laughed as he saw us.

"So you two are the ones that freed that Monochromon yesterday." He said as he jumped down and walked toward us.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked as Guilmon went feral puplis turning into slits as he snarled.

"I am the digimon emperor and I will not have you interfering in my plans." He said as two digimon came out one looked like a praying mantis and the other looking like a abdominal snowman.

"Guilmon who are these guys?" I asked

"Snimon and Mojyamon and they have dark rings on them!" Guilmon said

"Guilmon lets get outta here." I said turning to run but the ground opened up revealing another digimon that had a drill on his face.

"Drimogemon!" Guilmon snarled as the three digimon surrounded us.

"Oh nuts were surrounded." I said

"Attack!" The digimon emperor ordered Mojyamon charged forward Guilmon did the same and rammed the digimon hard.

"BOOMERANG BONE" Mojyamon threw a bone at Guilmon but he jumped avoiding it but the bone was still heading towards me.

"Davis!" Guilmon shouted as my digivice started to glow crimson as well as did the symbol on my chest.

"What!" The emperor shouted in disbelief

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOO GROWLMON" Guilmon said as he turned into a larger version of himself except he had white hair and two giant blades on his elbows.

"Whoa alright Guilmon you Digivolved!" I smiled at my digimon as he caught the bone in his jaw snapping it and roared loudly

"It's still three on one your outnumbered." The emperor said just as two arrow shaped beams came out of nowhere knocking Snimon back.

"What was that?" He demanded as I saw a Digimon fly towards us.

"Yolei?" I asked in disbelief.

"Hey Davis meet Halsemon my very own digimon." Yolei smiled as Drimogemon sank beneath the earth.

"Looks like Digmon is taking care of him." Yolei said

"Digmon who's digimon is that?" I asked as I saw everyone else run up.

"That would be Cody." Yolei said as Izzy looked at Growlmon

"Who is that?" He asked

"Guys meet Growlmon Guilmon's champion form." I explained as everyone looked at me in shock.

"What your digimon can't digivolve?" I asked as everyone shook there heads

"Go get them Growlmon." I said as Growlmon charged Mojyamon and Halsemon took to the sky's with Yolei on his back to battle Snimon.

"TWIN SICKLES" I heard Snimon shout as he launched sickle lick blades at Halsemon but he spun around causing Yolei to scream.

"Time for TEMPEST WING" Halsemon sent out two lasers from his eyes that hit and destroyed the dark ring.

"You did it Halsemon!" Yolei smiled at her digimon meanwhile Growlmon had charged and was battling Mojyamon.

"DRAGON SLASH" Growlmon's blade on his arm glowed as he slashed Mojyamon causing him to roar in pain.

"ICE CLOUD" Mojyamon threw an Icicle at Growlmon.

"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon fired of a massive fireball melting the icicle and destroying the dark ring Digmon then came up from underground alongside Drimogemon the three digimon walked off free from the emperors control.

"Good job boy." I smiled at my partner as we headed off home.

"Hey Davis where ya going?" I heard Someone ask as I turned to see Kari Tk Yolei Cody Izzy and Sora standing there.

"Home see you guys later." I called as me and Guilmon left the group when we got home we were hungry Guilmon was more hungry then usual probably because he digivolved so we went out into the kitchen and got something to eat before turning in for the night.

"What a day" I said as me and Guilmon went to bed but I was concerned about the digital world.

"We need to stop the digimon emperor before he takes over the world." I thought as I slept Guilmon curled up on the ground near my bed.

The End

Read And Review


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Three

Third Person View

Yolei Cody Tk Sora Kari and Izzy went through the computer back to the real world as well as their digimon but Armadilliomon and Gawkmon had turned backed to their in-training forms.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked as he came through the door

"Please don't ask." The general response was.

"The digimon are back in their in-training forms." Tai said as Cody and Yolei looked at the digimon. Armadilliomon had become a yellow head with wings and Hawkmon had turned into a pink ball with a feather on his head.

"Wow he's cute." Yolei said hugging Poromon

"Im amazed how this little guy could become a warrior like Digmon." Cody said

"Are we gonna do this every time we come back?" Kari asked

"And I thought Digivolving was a hard job." Patamon said

"Speaking of Digivolving how did Guilmon digivolve?" TK asked Izzy who was at the bottom of the pile.

"What Guilmon Digivolved?" Tai asked shocked

"Yeah it was weird our digimon can't digivolve because of the digimon emperors dark digivice draining there power but Guilmon wasn't affected." Sora said

"Weird maybe because Guilmon's power is that of a champion he isn't affected as much." Tai proposed

"Maybe but we can't be sure." Izzy said opening his digimon analyser and putting his digivice into the slot as the data for Growlmon appeared.

"Got it guys." Izzy said as he read the data on Growlmon

Growlmon

Type Virus

Attacks Pyro Blaster Dragon Slash

The champion form of Guilmon like Guilmon bears the digital hazard on his chest. Growlmon is a vicious and brave fighter the child like personality of Guilmon is gone. Growlmon's power rivals that of high ultimate and low mega level digimon.

"Wow Growlmon is powerful." Tai said

"Yeah wonder what would happen if he Digivolved into ultimate?" TK asked

"All the more reason for them to join our group we could use their help." Sora said

"Lets talk more about it tomorrow right now we need to get home." Kari said as everyone headed home.

Back in Davis Point Of View the next morning

"Oh man Guilmon I can't believe you digivolved into your champion form." I said excited as I got ready for school the next day

"Yeah it was pretty cool. Now we can help save the digital world." Guilmon said smiling

"Yeah that's right we could." I smiled as I got skateboard and my helmet and took off for school good thing we had a half-day today.

"I can practise my tricks after school." I smiled as I put my board in my locker and headed off to geography. I sat down at my desk I like geography because it was the only class I didn't have with Tk Kari or even Yolei the class was interesting but most didn't like it they thought it was boring. After class I headed outside and sat under a tree.

"Should I join the others?" I asked myself

"It couldn't hurt to at least try to be friendly." I thought as I put my hand over my chest where the symbol like Guilmon's was.

"Hope Gennai has figured out the prophecy." I thought as the bell ounces signalling the start of the next period.

"Well time for chemistry wonder what were doing today?" I thought aloud I arrived at my class and sat in my seat next to Yolei who was my lab partner.

"Hey Davis thanks for helping us out yesterday." She smiled at me

"No problem don't take it the wrong way if I don't want to join you guys just yet." I said to her as the teacher entered the room.

"Talk later." She smiled at me as we started to copy down notes. The bell went signalling the end of the school day as everyone hurried out of the school but I took my time enjoying the peace and quiet that half-days brought I got my board and helmet and got ready to head to the park until I bumped into Kari.

"Kari sorry about that." I apologised to her helping her up.

"It's no problem." She said smiling at me.

"Well okay I'm going to the park to practice my tricks want to come?" I asked her smiling

"Sorry Davis but I have to go to the Digital world today with the others sorry." Kari apologised.

"Thats alright Kari maybe on Saturday you can come." I smiled as I skated home waving at her. When I got home no one was home except for Guilmon my mum and dad had to work until five and Jun left a note saying she was hanging out with some friends at home.

"Looks like it's you and me for a while Guilmon. I had planned to go to the park to practice my tricks but seeing as your here alone I'll stay with you boy." I said smiling at him as he curled up at my feet while I watched cartoons after half an hour I headed to get a snack out of the fridge when my computer started to make noises I headed over and turned on the computer I then saw four blips on the screen in a section of the digital world.

"Their in trouble Guilmon wake up! I shouted towards Guilmon who woke up and came into the room.

"Whats wrong Davis?" He asked me

"The others are in trouble we need to help them." I said as I opened the portal as we were engulfed in a bright light when the light died down we were in a forest we heard sounds of fighting nearby so we looked at each other and nodded.

"Ready boy?" I asked him

"Ready." He replied as my digivice glowed as well as the symbol on my chest.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOO GROWLMON" I climbed on Growlmon's back as he headed of in the direction of the battle when we arrived we saw five red dinosaurs attacking the group Halsemon and Digmon were protecting the group as I leapt down of of Growlmon's back.

"Growlmon help them out." I said as he nodded and charged the dinosaurs tackling one making it collide with another.

"It's Growlmon" Cody said

"Hey guys are you okay?" I asked running over to the others

"Bout time you got here." TK said

"We're fine Davis." Kari said as Growlmon knocked another digimon with his tail.

"Who are these guys anyway?" I asked everyone as Digmon fired drilled into the ground causing two of the digimon to fall over.

"Those guys are Tyrannomon and they have dark rings on their necks." TK said as Growlmon was knocked down.

"I think we should go find the other two Digi-eggs guys." Cody said

"Okay Kari you Tk and Cody go find the two Digi-eggs while me and Yolei stay here and hold them off." I said as the three nodded and headed of two Tyranonomon tried to follow them but Digmon came and stopped them.

"Hello boys." He taunted as he shoved both of his drills into their mouths

"TEMPEST WING" Halsemon spun around creating a tornado blowing another Tyrannomon down while Growlmon wrestled with another.

"DRAGON SLASH" Growlmon slashed with his elbow blades he managed to destroy one of the dark rings but he couldn't breath because another attack him.

"Hurry up you guys." I thought as I hoped that the others would get back in time.

Five minutes later Halsemon and Digmon had turned back to their rookie forms while Growlmon continued to battle still going strong even though he was outnumbered four to one.

"Wow Growlmon is holding his own against them." Hawkmon said

"I'll say." Armadilliomon agreed

"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon sent out a massive fireball at the four Tyrannomon knocking them back.

"Davis up here!" I heard a voice say as me and Yolei looked up to see Kari Tk and Cody were flying in on two digimon.

"Who are they?" I asked

"That one is Pegasusmon his star shower will sent his opponents into outer space." Armadilliomon explained

"And that one is Nefertimon her Rosetta Stone attack is dangerous." Hawkmon said as they landed letting the three off before taking to the air to help Growlmon.

"How come there are four instead of five?" Cody asked

"Growlmon destroyed one of the dark rings while you guys were gone." I explained as the digimon emperor jumped down.

"Don't think armour digivolving can save you it will only be a matter of time until I stop that as well." He said as he retreated atop an Airdramon.

"Mind if we help." Pegasusmon said as he and Nefertimon flew in to assist my partner.

"GOLDEN NOOSE" They both shouted as they created a lasso of light that trapped the Tyrannomon allowing Growlmon to attack them destroying the dark rings on two more of the Tyrannomon.

"STAR SHOWER" Pegasusmon sent out stars from his wings taking out another dark ring

"QUEENS PAW" Nefertimon sent out jewels from her bracers destroying the last dark ring.

"Thanks for your help Davis." TK thanked me as Kari took a picture of the Tyrannomon walking away.

"It was no problem glad to help." I smiled at them as I climbed onto Growlmon's back as we headed on our way home.

"See you tomorrow Davis!" Cody called as everyone said goodbye to us. When we got home Jun had got home and was watching some tv show that I didn't understand.

"Hey Jun how was your day?" I asked as me a Guilmon came out of my bedroom.

"It was good say do you think you can cook tonight because mum and dad have to work late." Jun said

"Sure ramen work for you tonight?" I asked because I wasn't in the mood to cook something complex.

"Sure you always make the best ramen." She smiled at me as I started to cook.

"Hey Guilmon want some ramen tonight as well?" Jun asked him

"Okay if it's okay with Davismon." Guilmon said causing Jun to laugh and me to sigh as I served three bowls of ramen we ate silently then it was time for bed I fell asleep almost instantly.

"Im exhausted being a hero sure takes a lot outta you." I thought as I allowed my dreams to take over.

The End

read and review


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Four

Third person view

In the digital Tai and Agumon along with the younger group of DigiDestined apart from Davis and Guilmon were freeing some Gotsumon who were captured by the digimon emperor as they escaped from the area.

"Tk what's wrong?" Tai asked

"That was too easy. Almost like the digimon emperor wanted us to rescue the Gotsumon." TK said as they headed back home through the computer taking the Gotsumon with them.

"Argh are you insane bringing the Gotsumon here." Izzy said

"We couldn't just leave them to be captured by the digimon emperor again." Kari said

"Yeah but how are we going to hide them?" Izzy asked

"I could say I'm taking an art class and these are my early attempts. Hit it guys." Cody said as the Gotsumon started to pose.

"Early rejects comes to mind." Yolei joked.

"Sorry Tk but I cant hide them just because I have a rock band." Matt said the next day after his concert.

"Come on Matt you can have them be your backup singers." TK pleaded

"No way there too gravely." Matt said as a girl with reddish hair walked to the blond duo.

"Hi I was wondering If I could have your autograph please?" The girl asked nicely handing him a poster of the band it had everyone else's signatures on it.

"Sure what's your name?" Matt asked as he signed it

"Im Jun Motomyia it's nice to meet you." Jun said

"What Motomyia as in Davis Motomyia's older sister?" TK asked

"The very same thanks for the autograph." She smiled as she walked away

"She was nice Huh Matt" Tk said

"Yeah but she is just probably another ditzy dumb fangirl who obsess's over good looking boys." Matt said as his digivice started to beep he looked at it and ran off followed by Tk unbeknownst to them Jun had heard what Matt said about her and she was hurt that he would judge her before getting to know her she ran home her autographed poster forgotten as she started to cry.

Back In Davis's Point Of View

I don't know what happened but my sister Jun came into the apartment and ran straight into her bedroom slamming the door behind her I got up and knocked on the door after hearing no response I opened the door to see Jun crying her eyes out I sat next to her and comforted her it made my heart ache to see her like this.

"Jun what's wrong?" I asked her quietly as Guilmon came into the bedroom and stood next to the bed.

"Davis Guilmon be honest with me do you think I'm a dumb ditzy fangirl who obsess over cute boys?" Jun asked me I was shocked and angry as hell at the person who said that about my sister they were going to get a piece of my mind from me.

"No I don't your a smart and a pretty girl who said that?" I asked her

"The lead singer of that band I had tickets for the concert today." Jun told me it then hit me like a rocket.

"Matt Ishida?" I asked gritting my teeth feeling my eyes change slightly.

"Yeah" Jun said looking up at me she looked at me and was shocked "Davis your eyes are different there silted!" She exclaimed as I looked in the mirror to see Jun was right my eyes were slitted like Guilmon's when he fights. I calmed down breathing deeply and shutting my eyes when I opened them again they were back to normal chocolate colour with a tint of crimson. I turned back to Jun and Guilmon and smiled at them.

"Sorry about that but when I can I'm going to give Matt a piece of my mind!" I said cracking my knuckles and gritting my teeth as I headed into my bedroom and opened a Digi-port to an area where it said everyone of the younger group was I raised my digivice to the computer as Guilmon came in and were surrounded by light as we looked around after the light had died down we discovered we were in a mountainous region with a dark tower in the distance there was a town below the tower.

"Guilmon lets go maybe we can find the others" I said as we moved into the trees to avoid detection. A few minutes later Guilmon sniffed the air and told me he smelled the others we headed towards the direction when we found them we saw another blond with a St. Bernard with a horn on his head.

"Guilmon who's that digimon with the blond?" I asked Guilmon

"Thats a Gabumon." Guilmon said rather too loudly making Gabumon turn his head a fire blue flame at us causing me to shout and for Guilmon to leap out and charge him.

"Guilmon what are you doing boy stop!" I shouted he did just that thankfully I walked out of the shrubs over to the group I bopped him on the head.

"Davis hey sorry about that." Tk said apologising

"Im sorry but you can never be too careful." Gabumon apologised to us

"It's alright just don't do that again okay." I said as I smiled at everyone there until I laid my eyes on the blond who was like an older version of caught my eyes and he walked over to me raising his hand to me I felt my eyes slit as I looked at him but I didn't know why though as I raised and shook his.

"Nice to finally meet you Davis." He said

"Davis meet my older brother Matt Ishida." TK said I felt my eyes go fully slitted at him shocking everyone at the sight.

"Matt Ishida the lead singer of the teenage wolves." I snarled at him shocking everyone at my hostility towards him.

"Davismon calm down." Guilmon said walking up to my side rubbing his head on me I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes opening them to reveal my eyes back to normal.

"Yeah the very same but what was with the eyes going slitted?" Matt asked me as everyone was thinking the same thing.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied avoiding the question

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked everyone trying to change the subject.

"Gabumon was leading us to free some digimon that the emperor captured." Cody explained to me as we headed off I was at the back of the group keeping my distance from Matt but not letting him out of my sight.

"Hey Davis you okay?" I heard Kari ask me

"Im fine!" I snarled at her shocking her when I realised what I did.

"Hey Kari I'm sorry I'm just wound tight today." I apologised to her smiling kindly at her

"Thats all right Davis." Kari said smiling sweetly at me as everyone came to a stop at the entrance to the town.

"So what do we do now?" Yolei asked as I stepped forward surveying the area.

"We can't go through the front door." Matt said

"Why not it would be a cake walk for me and Growlmon we'd destroy the control spire easily." I said my voice emotionless and low glaring at Matt.

"Davis calm down please." Kari pleaded quietly

"Fine you got a better idea Baka?" I said to Matt he nodded pointing to a side entrance we entered quietly and started to climb the side of the mountain towards the control spire.

"Hey Davis I almost forgot I saw your sister today." TK said.

"Yeah she's pretty awesome isn't she?" I said smiling but I heard Matt stifle a chuckle

"You think otherwise Baka?" I snarled

"Nope not at all." He said

"_You are so dead after this_!" I snarled in my head as Kari saw my look she then squeezed my hand making me look at her confused.

"I would like to meet your sister." She smiled at me

"Me too." Yolei smiled

"I would like to meet her also." Cody smiled at me as we arrived at the top of the mountain but we were met by a digimon that looked like a red radish with two spiky arms.

"Guilmon what's that digimon." I asked my partner

"A Redvegimon." Guilmon said his eyes going slitted as he charged the Redvegimon as regular Vegimon grabbed all of us as the two battled.

"CHILLI PEPPER PUMMEL" Redvegimon launched peppers at Guilmon but he dodged the attack and he charged only for him to hit him with his arms knocking him back into the control spire.

"PYRO SPHERE" Guilmon roared blasting a fireball at the digimon knocking him back.

"Finish him Guilmon!" I roared as the symbol on my chest started to glow as Guilmon charged Redvegimon again knocking him back.

"You little pest." He said as he swung his arm at Guilmon but he avoided the shot and the arm crashed into the control spire electrocuting him knocking him out as well as the rest of the Vegimon as Tai and Izzy along with the Gotsumon and the other prisoners walked up.

"Hey guys what happened?" Tai asked looking at the control spire

"You think this powers the dark rings?" I asked

"Maybe that's going to need a whole lot of glue." Izzy said

"Guilmon finish this eyesore." I said to Guilmon who nodded as he Digivolved into Growlmon and blasted the control spire to smithereens.

"Gabumon you want to try to digivolve now?" Matt asked as Gabumon glowed and turned into a wolf like version of himself.

"From now on you guys will be protected by Garurumon." Matt said to the digimon

"Garurumon." The digimon cheered making the wolf chuckle as I walked up to Matt ready to set something straight.

"Hey Ishida!" I said he turned and I punched him dropping him and shocking everyone.

"What was that for!?" Matt shouted as I stood over him

"Next time you call my sister a dumb ditzy fangirl obsessed with cute guys again I won't stop at one punch!" I snarled my eyes fully slitted and my teeth had turned into fangs. (I am not copying Naruto when he is angry. This is the affect of the hazard symbol on Davis when he is angry.) Matt was surprised at this as was everyone else.

"I'll have you know that my sister is not perfect but she is as close as you can get to it. She is nice kind funny and compassionate unlike you you are cold selfish and a egotistical bastard!" I shouted as I walked off followed by Guilmon but I stopped at Tai.

"You can forget about me joining you guys I don't want to be on a team with him!" I snarled as me and Guilmon headed off and headed home when I got home I saw Jun sitting on the couch watching tv I sat next to her and I hugged her.

"Don't worry about that jerk ever again I set him straight." I smiled at her she smiled back.

"Thanks Davis that's really sweet of you. What did you do?" She asked

"Davismon dropped Matt like a bad habit." Guilmon smiled at her

"Impressive little brother now lets go have some dinner." Jun smiled at me as we went into the kitchen.

The End

read and review


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own digimon

Chapter Five

Third Person view

Back in the computer lab after the team had destroyed the control spire and saved the prisoners everyone was silent still getting over the shock of what had happened just minutes had punched Matt in the jaw and said that if Matt ever called Jun a dumb ditzy fangirl again he wouldn't stop at one punch.

"Matt how could you do that!?" Tk said breaking the silence glaring at his brother who's face was still swollen from Davis punching him full force in the jaw.

"What did I do?" Matt asked shocking everyone as he rubbed his jaw

"How could you insult Davis's sister like that!?" TK shouted losing his cool at his brother.

"Hey how was I supposed to know that Davis would do what he did." Matt said standing up glaring at his brother before they threw fists at each Tai stepped between the two.

"Both of you stop we should focus on the fact that Davis isn't going to join the group anytime soon after what Matt did." Tai informed them

"You need to apologise to Jun and Davis." Izzy said

"Fine I'll apologise when I can alright." Matt sighed head down as he walked out of the room followed by everyone else.

"Do you think Davis will join the team after this?" Kari asked her brother as they headed home.

"Maybe maybe not but what was with his eyes?" Tai asked

"What do you mean." Kari said

"When Davis looked at me his eyes were slitted and he had fangs like he was going feral." Tai said as they stopped walking looking at Kari

"Im not sure I mean today when ever he looked at Matt the first time he was fine but when Tk introduced him to Davis his eyes went slitted but only slightly. But his eyes didn't become fully slitted until after he punched him like he was holding it in until after we destroyed the control spire." Kari explained slightly sad at her friends transformation

"Hey are you okay Kari?" Tai asked

"No I'm not I just wish Davis would trust us." Kari said starting to cry as Tai hugged her.

"It's okay Kari Davis will trust us in time we just need to give him space for now." Tai said as they continued on their way home.

Time skip one week later Davis's point of view

I was skateboarding home I had avoided everyone all week ever since I knocked Matt flat on his ass but I feel like I am to hard on the group over what Matt did to my sister.

"Maybe I should forgive them after all I do miss them." I said sadly as I made it home and went inside I looked around to see that Jun as well as my parents were not home yet only Guilmon was there and he was sleeping on the couch. I chuckled at the sight as I walked over and woke him up.

"Get up boy time to wake up." I said shaking him as he stirred opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Time for breakfast?" He asked I shook my head at his appetite.

"No I think we should go to the digital world today don't you?" I asked him as he nodded and I went to my computer and opened a digiport.

"Huh that's weird." I said

"What's wrong?" Guilmon asked me

"Only one digivice signal is present lets check it out." I said but I realised the portal was destroyed after a few minutes.

"Lets try the closest one to the area." I said as I raised my digivice to the screen and we were surrounded by a bright light when the light had died down we were in a desert I looked at my digivice at headed off in the direction just as we headed off the computer glowed as Tk and Patamon came out.

"Davis what are you doing here?" TK asked walking over

"I found a lone signal so I decided to check it out." I explained to them

"Yeah that is Kari she got left behind after a Guardromon destroyed the portal." Patamon explained to us we were silent at this.

"Well lets go save her! Guilmon you know what to do." I said to my partner

"Right Davismon." Guilmon said as my digivice glowed as well amy the symbol on my chest as Guilmon Digivolved into Growlmon.

"Climb on." I said as I climbed onto Growlmon's back Tk doing the same as Patamon landed on his shoulder as Growlmon set off at a steady pace after a while Tk looked over to me as I looked over to him.

"Davis listen I want to apologise for Matt's actions last week." TK said

"You don't need to apologise to me it's my sister he should apologise to." I said

"Hey I have a question what's that symbol on your chest?" TK asked me as Growlmon stopped as we got off his back and I lifted my shirt to show him the symbol the centre triangle was crimson while the three smaller triangles were golden. Both Tk and Patamon looked at the symbol then at Growlmons chest then back at my symbol.

"There the same symbol but what do they mean?" Patamon asked us as I put my shirt down.

"Im not sure but can you guys keep a secret?" I asked Tk who nodded

"Apparently a friend of mine called Gennai said there is a prophecy about me and Guilmon but it replies further translation." I explained to the two who were surprised at what I said.

"Gennai?" TK asked as I nodded

"Yeah you know him he came to me when Guilmon Digivolved into his in-training form." I said smiling at Growlmon as I climbed back onto Growlmon followed by Tk and Patamon.

"Okay Growlmon pick up the pace!" I said as Growlmon went into a full blown gallop speeding across the desert we finally arrived at the area were Kari was it looked like a snow globe.

"There's only one guard outside." Patamon said

"So Kari's in there?" I asked Tk who nodded at me as I got an idea.

"Wait a minute I don't see any control spires apart from the one in the city." I said to Tk who smiled getting my idea he took out his digivice as Patamon glowed as he Digivolved.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO ANGEMON" Patamon had turned into an angel with six wings and a golden rod.

"Whoa impressive lets go save Kari!" I smiled as Angemon flew in and threw his rod at the Guardromon destroying the dark ring and shutting him down. Growlmon then blasted the gates wide open as we headed inside but Angemon turned back to Patamon.

"Those control spires really ruin my day." Patamon said sadly

"Don't worry little guy you can still amour digivolve can't you?" I asked him as he smiled and nodded.

"Lets do it Patamon." TK smiled as Patamon armoured Digivolved into Pegasusmon Tk then climbed onto his back as he took to the sky's as I climbed onto Growlmon's back Pegasusmon flew over dodging attacks from the Guardromon as Growlmon barrelled through them I held onto him for dear life.

"Take it easy big guy." I said as I saw Kari run towards us.

"Davis Tk you guys are my heroes." She smiled as I jumped down and ran towards her hugging her happy to see her safe. I pulled back to see she was blushing I have to admit I was blushing as well.

"Well good to see your okay." I said smiling at her as a android like digimon stepped forward a dark ring on his neck.

"Andromon." Kari said as she took a step forward but I grabbed her arm stopping her as she looked at me.

"Kari he has a dark ring on him." I informed her she looked at me then at Andromon and stopped walking towards him.

"He's our friend though we have to save him." Kari said as Pegasusmon took to the air launching his star shower only for Andromon to throw his lightning blade at him causing him to de-digivolve into Patamon.

"Growlmon go get him!" I said to my partner as he roared then he charged the android.

"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon fired a massive fireball at him knocking him down as Tai Yolei and Cody came up.

"Davis hey good to see you again." Tai smiled at me as he ran up to my side

"Yeah but we've got to deal with Andromon now." I said as Growlmon was knocked back.

"GATLING ATTACK" Andromon fired of two fishlike missiles at my partner but he swung his tail at them knocking them away.

"That your best shot you tin can!" Growlmon shouted charging again but Andromon stopped him and threw him over his head.

"Andromon stop we're your friends." Tai said to him as Kari walked forward shocking us.

"Kari stop get away from him!" I pleaded to her

"Andromon don't you recognise me?" Kari said as Andromon looked down at her and picked her up.

"Im trying." He said as Kari started to cry

"We took a picture together remember?" Kari said as a tear hit his eye

"A picture yes I see faces so long ago DigiDestined now I see the complete picture." Andromon said as he put Kari down.

"Kari forgive me for the trouble I have caused." He said as he destroyed the dark ring around his neck.

"That control spire is the source of this trouble well no longer GATLING ATTACK" Andromon said as he fired of two missiles destroying the control spire.

"Allright we did it." I heard Yolei cheer as we headed home but before I left the others I turned to face them head down.

"Davis what's wrong?" Cody asked me

"I just wanted to say that I may reconsider your offer to join the group but Matt needs to apologise to my sister first." I said as I walked towards Kari and gave her a peck on the cheek before running off followed by Guilmon.

"Get back here Motomyia!" I heard Tai shout as we headed home.

"Don't be so hard on him Tai he's nice." Kari said blushing

"Kari's blushing Kari's blushing." Yolei chanted as they headed home.

"Do you think Matt will apologise to Jun?" Guilmon asked me

"Not sure but I hope so." I said as we went to bed

The End

read and review


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own digimon

Chapter Six

Third person view

"So let me get this straight Davis wants to join the group but won't until I apologise to Jun right?" Matt asked his brother over the phone

"Yeah look Matt it's not that hard to admit that you were in the wrong." TK said to him

"Look it's not that easy." Matt started but Tk cut him off

"Look Matt get off that high horse of yours and apologise and don't tell me your pride will be hurt by doing it because your the DigiDestined of friendship yet you won't apologise to Jun!" TK shouted into the phone.

"I guess your right I will try to apologise to her tomorrow okay." Matt sighed in defeat he knew he could not avoid it anymore.

"Thank you Matt." TK said before hanging the phone up smiling Davis might just join the group yet.

The next day back in Davis's point of view

It was Saturday finally and I was at the park practising my tricks on my skateboard I was doing better at this one particular trick then I heard a voice call my name I looked over to see Kari Cody Yolei and Tk walking over towards me.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked as I picked up my board and walked over to them.

"Hey Davis your pretty good on that board." TK complimented me smiling.

"Yeah you've got to show us your moves." Yolei said I chuckled at that as Kari handed me something that looked like a mini computer.

"What's this Kari?" I asked her as I looked at it.

"Its a D-Terminal this will allow you to contact us in emergency's as well as allow us to contact you." Cody explained to me as I looked at it.

"It's got the same symbol like the one on mine and Guilmon's chests." I said realising what I said I kicked myself.

"_Damn wasn't supposed to tell them that_." I mentally scolded myself as everyone looked at me except for Tk because he already saw it.

"Well Tk kinda told me and Izzy and he thought it suited you but can we see it at all?" Kari asked curiously.

"I don't see why not." I shrugged and lifted my shirt so they could see the symbol that Tk saw yesterday.

"Whoa it's like Guilmon's but it's smaller and different." Yolei said

"Yeah it's got a crimson centre triangle with three smaller golden outer triangles." I said as I lowered my shirt but not before Kari took a picture of it.

"Hey what was that for?" I said

"Sorry Davis Izzy kinda told me to take a picture of it says it was important." Kari said as I glared at Tk

"Did you tell them everything I told you yesterday!" I shouted

"No only about the symbol and Izzy thinks that it connects you to Guilmon it kinda explains why it glowed when Guilmon Digivolved yesterday." TK defended and explained.

"Okay but Kari ask before you do that again okay." I said to Kari who nodded

"Come on Davis show us your moves." Yolei said I chuckled and nodded as I started to skate around the park grinding rails and jumping benches I then got up to the ramp and went for my new move I was experimenting on it involved me doing a 360 rotation then a front roll then landing on the ramp again. I performed the trick perfectly I sticker the landing and everything everyone was speechless at my trick.

"Davis that was AWESOME!" Cody said jumping up and down as I rubbed the back of my head as the others complimented me but Yolei and Kari kissed me on both cheeks I went as red as my hair.

"See you later Davis." They said as we parted ways I got home and smiled I was finally warming up to them when suddenly my D-Terminal went off I looked to see a message from Gennai.

_Davis bring Guilmon and meet me at these coordinates I have translated the prophecy and I need to give something to you._

_Gennai_

_"_Hey Guilmon come on boy were going to see Gennai now." I said to him as I opened a portal to the coordinates as we were sucked into the computer when the light died down we found ourselves at a lake I looked around seeing no sign of Gennai when suddenly the lake opened up to reveal a staircase down into the lake I shrugged as me and Guilmon walked down the steps and we found ourselves in a garden next to an old style Japanese home there standing on the bridge was the old man himself he turned and smiled at us.

"There you guys are I have missed you please come inside." He said as we all headed inside we entered a large room with a table and a sofa I gasped at the size of the room it was bigger then my apartment.

"This rooms huge Gennai!" I exclaimed as I sat down on the couch and Guilmon sat on the ground.

"Thank you but I haven't called you here for a small talk." Gennai said as he opened a book that on the cover had the same symbol as the one on mine and Guilmon's chest and a strange symbol on it.

"Whats this Gennai?" I asked as I opened the book carefully

"That is the book of the Hazard and The Golden Radiance." Gennai said to me as he sat beside me as I read it.

(No ones point of view)

Long ago a monster wrecked havoc upon the world.

It's existence threatened the very world it was the bearer of the hazard symbol.

Then one day the monster was stopped by a digimon that possessed the golden radiance.

The two clashed in a massive battle but in the end the golden radiance sealed the hazard away.

But the hazard is said to return in a digimon partnered to a human that holds within himself the golden radiance.

One is Rage

The other peace

One brings destruction

The other protection

Combined they will unleash power untold off

With this power they shall save the world

Hazard and Miracles United.

"Whoa Gennai is this book talking about Guilmon?" I asked the old man he nodded

"Yes Davis it is." He said

"But who is the human that possess this golden radiance?" I asked

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked smiling at me I shook my head

"It's you my boy but you must tame the Hazard first." He explained to me as he took out a device from a box he had on the table.

"How can I do that I mean every time I'm angry my eyes go slitted and if I'm really mad my teeth turn into fangs." I said my head down

"This will be able to help you." He said handing me the device

"Whoa what's this?" I asked looking at it.

"This is your new digivice it took me two years ever since you two met I've been working on it." Gennai said it was like the newer versions but it was different it had a golden body with crimson grips.

"Thanks Gennai your the best." I said as I hugged him he chuckled at this.

"You're welcome now then I'm working on something else for you as well but it is still being worked on." Gennai smiled as we left his house I looked at my new digivice smiling.

"Cool Guilmon do you think I can tame the hazard?" I asked my partner as we walked towards the portal.

"Yes and I'll be there to help as will everyone else too Davismon." Guilmon smiled at me as my D-Terminal went off I opened it to see a message from Izzy.

"The others need help it's urgent. Go to these coordinates now!" The message said as Guilmon Digivolved into Growlmon I climbed on his back and he took off as fast as he could. When we arrived we saw a skeleton like digimon attacking the group it had a dark ring on his neck.

"Growlmon who or what is that?" I asked jumping down from my partners shoulder

"Thats a SkullGreymon a vicious ultimate level that knows only destruction." Growlmon said

"Go help them drive him away!" I said my partner nodded and roared as he charged SkullGreymon ready to fight as I headed over to the others.

"Davis you made it." TK said as Growlmon barrelled into SkullGreymon knocking him back as they started to brawl.

"Sorry I'm late Gennai needed to give me something." I apologised

"What did he give you?" Yolei asked as I showed them my new digivice they all stared at it in awe.

"So can someone fill me in at all?" I asked as Growlmon knocked SkullGreymon down only to be kicked back.

"The digimon emperor arrived with Greymon and forced him to digivolve." Kari said as I felt my eyes go slitted and my teeth turn into fangs but I wasn't angry at them I was angry at the digimon emperor.

"PYRO BLASTER" Growl fired a massive fireball at SkullGreymon's head causing him to roar in pain as he fell back onto the ground but SkullGreymon kicked him back and then punched him hard he was thrown back as he fired a missile at the control spire destroying it in a massive explosion.

"No way looks like the emperor cannot control him I'm not surprised." I said my voice deep and cold as SkullGreymon turned back into Agumon.

"Thats Agumon!" Kari shouted

"That slimy bastard is going after him!" I snarled

"You better not hurt him Ken!" TK shouted

"Ken you mean Ken Ichijoji the kid that went missing?" I asked my eyes still slitted and teeth fanged.

"Yeah he's the digimon emperor!" Yolei said

"Agumon I swear I will rescue you and bring you home." I vowed as we headed home we all told the others what happened and I showed them my new digivice and told them what Gennai told me everyone was silent until I finished my story. Then Tai spoke up.

"Alright guys lets save Agumon and Davis." He said making me look at him my eyes were still slitted but I explained that they do that sometimes once they stayed like that for a full day.

"Yeah?" I asked as he put his arm on my shoulder smiling at me.

"After we beat the emperor we will help you tame the Hazard as best we can we're all here for you." Tai said everyone agreeing

"Thank you all of you." I smiled as my eyes turned back to normal as we all headed out of the school and headed home.

The end

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own digimon

_Talking _Davis in his rage mode

**Talking **The hazard speaking through Davis

Chapter Seven

I met up with the others after Yolei contacted me and told me to head to rail town I got there to find out that Agumon escaped only to be captured again and this time Ken had successfully made him digivolve into MetalGreymon that was the last straw my teethe became fangs my eyes slitted I was out for blood Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon as I climbed onto his back as the others went on a cart with a sail.

"Hey guys up here." We heard as Tentomon flew down and landed into the cart.

"I love the train where's the dining car?" Tentomon asked

"An email from Izzy he says Ken and Metalgreymon were spotted south of here." Cody said

"Were on the right track." Matt said

"Technically Matt were on the only track." Tentomon joked

"Tentomon this is no time for your bad jokes!" I snarled at him

"Davis calm down!" Matt said to me but I just looked at him with cold eyes.

"Don't tell me to calm down Ishida! I'm still waiting for you to apologise to my sister!" I snarled at him as Growlmon picked up the pace.

At Gennai's house third person point of view.

Izzy was talking with Gennai at his house in the digital world Izzy was asking about the hazard and other stuff.

"So Gennai what did you mean when you said Davis had to tame the hazard?" He asked the old man with worry.

"I meant that Davis needs to control the hazard I've never seen this type of thing where the hazard symbol is shared between a human and digimon." Gennai informed him

"So this is a first?" Izzy asked

"Yes but I am worried for them both for you see the hazard on Davis feeds upon his rage and anger the more he gives into his anger and rage the more the hazard takes control of him." Gennai said concern written on his old face.

"So when his eyes become slitted and his teeth become fangs thats the hazard taking over?" Izzy asked even more worried.

"Yes we must find the golden radiance it is the only thing that I know off that can tame the Hazard." Gennai

"Where do you think it is?" Izzy asked

"Im sorry but I haven't detected it at all ever since the emperor came." Gennai said

Back with the group Davis's Point of view

We were almost at MetalGreymons last know position when Cody got an email and informed the others about it from the looks on their faces it was important but I just ignored it as Growlmon continued to run keeping up with others.

"Hey guys Izzy says that we are close to Ken and MetalGreymon probably half a mile more." Cody said

"Okay Tentomon I need a favour." Matt said

"Now I was going to have my shell waxed." He whined

"Go and find Garurumon." Matt said

"Garurumon okay I'll be back as fast as I can." He said flying away.

"Okay DigiDestined this time we'll rescue Agumon for sure!" Tai cheered as the rail car picked up speed.

"Go Growlmon." I said as Growlmon sped up to keep up after ten minutes we stopped for a while to rest everyone was giving me strange looks I ignored them.

"So where's the emperor now?" Yolei asked

"Up here fools!" We heard a voice say as we saw MetalGreymon land with Ken on his shoulder.

"Your going to pay for what you did to Agumon!" Tai shouted at him

"Guys digivolve!" Matt said to everyone but me as Guilmon was already in his champion form.

"HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE"

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO DIGMON THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE"

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO NEFERTIMON ANGEL OF LIGHT"

"PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE"

"Go get him Growlmon!" I said as Growlmon roared and charged MetalGreymon followed by the other digimon.

"Squash them like the bugs they are!" Ken ordered as MetalGreymon attacked.

"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon fired of a massive fireball hitting MetalGreymon in the face he roared in pain.

"Careful you'll hurt him!" Tai shouted

"Don't hold back Growlmon!" I shouted as Growlmon charged again

"ROSETTA STONE" Nefertimon sent out a stone at MetalGreymon causing him to stumble as Halsemon flew in.

"TEMPEST WING" He spun around in a tornado hitting him in the chest plate MetalGreymon roared in pain.

"DRAGON SLASH" Growlmon slashed at MetalGreymon's legs with his elbow blades MetalGreymon growled in pain.

"You're getting annoying!" He snarled as he kicked Growlmon away knocking him down what was strange was I felt the pain as if MetalGreymon kicked me and not Growlmon. I felt my anger building.

"How do we stop him?" Kari asked

"Destroy the dark spiral controlling him!" I snarled as Growlmon got up and charged again.

"You never learn do you!" Ken shouted as MetalGreymon launched his claw at Growlmon Growlmon dodged it and launched a massive fireball at the dark spiral but MetalGreymon dodged the blast then he launched his claw again this time it hit Growlmon in the gut then the world went black.

Dream world

"Where am I? Why do I feel like I was stabbed in the gut by MetalGreymon and not Growlmon?" I asked holding my gut.

"Davis." I heard a voice say as I turned to see Growlmon with the same hole in his gut looking at me.

"Growlmon what happened to you boy." I said with worry.

"Listen Davis I know I can defeat him but I need your help to do so." Growlmon said

"But what can I do your hurt because of me." I said

"We are connected in a way none of the others are we feel the same pain at the same time we have a bond that shall never break no matter what." Growlmon said sounding very sage like.

"Right but first we need to wake up." I smiled as I opened my eyes to see Kari standing over me looking concerned.

"Hey Kari what's up?" I asked her as I sat up I looked down to see my stomach bandaged up my shirt and jacket were missing I looked at Kari as she handed me my jacket.

"Thank god your okay we were worried." She said as I looked around to see Garurumon had arrived and was fighting Metalgreymon as I stood up as I put my jacket on I saw the rest of the DigiDestined there.

"Whats everyone doing here?" I asked

"Izzy called us here." Joe explained as I took out my digivice and I walked forward towards Growlmon who was getting up off of the ground.

"Davis what are you doing!?" Tai shouted

"Something that should work ready Growlmon?" I asked as the symbol as well as my digivice started to glow crimson.

"Ready!" He roared as he glowed a crimson colour.

"What is this!?" Ken asked in disbelief as everyone looked shocked and surprised.

"GROWLMON DIGIVOLVE TOO WARGROWLMON" when the light died down there stood a larger version of Growlmon the same size as MetalGreymon he had a face guard a harness on him his hands were now encased in steel that had two blades on them his white hair was shorter everyone looked on in shock at what had happened.

"Impossible how did he reach ultimate!?" Ken shouted as I jumped up to WarGrowlmon's shoulder staring down Ken my eyes slitted my teeth like fangs and I felt my hands turn into claws and my arms sprouted blades like Growlmon's. I looked at my new changes and smiled then I looked towards Ken and I snarled.

"**_It doesn't matter how he did it because you won't live long enough for me to explain_**!" I roared my voice had become deep cold and full of malice that shocked Ken and everyone else to there core. I then jumped off of WarGrowlmon's shoulders and tackled Ken off of MetalGreymon as the two ultimate levelled digimon started to battle.

"Okay this is gonna be intense." Izzy said as Wargrowlmon punched MetalGreymon in the face then kicked him back no one else dared to interfere.

With Davis and the Emperor in no ones point of view.

Davis charged Ken ready to fight Ken took out his whip and lashed at Davis hitting him in the face cutting him the cut started to bleed but Davis took no notice of it. He charged again he leapt at Ken slashing at him with his claws cutting Ken in the face and knocking off his glasses Davis then kicked Ken in the chest knocking him back Davis snarled bearing his fangs at the Digimon Emperor as he attacked again slashing with his arm blades cutting and slashing at Ken wildly hoping on hitting a critical blow.

"What are you you're not human?!" Ken asked as he caught his breath Davis chuckled maliciously at him with no emotion in his eyes.

"**_I am the hazard of this world and I am the demon of this world and you are my prey_**!" Davis snarled as he charged ready to impale Ken with his claws.

"DAVIS!" He heard a voice he turned his head to see Kari running up to him as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"_She's crying_." Davis thought as he stopped his assault long enough for Ken to escape on an Airdramon making Davis bellow in anger and rage as Kari walked up to him.

"Davis are you." Kari went to touch Davis's shoulder but he turned towards her showing his eyes they were fully crimson and his pupils were black slits bearing his fang like teeth at her.

"**Don't touch me you pathetic girl**!" Davis bellowed but his voice had no trace of Davis in it it was completely different.

"Who are you!?" Kari demanded

"You're not Davis!" She shouted

"**You're right I'm not your Davis.I'm the hazard speaking through this boy**." Hazard said to Kari smiling maliciously.

"Look here you give Davis back right now!" Kari ordered

"**YOU DARE TO ORDER ME YOU PATHETIC GIRL PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH**!" Hazard shouted as he charged filled with blood lust ready to kill Kari. Kari just stood there to afraid to move but before Hazard could impale her he stopped Kari looked at him as his claws receded his arm blades disappear his teeth turn normal and his eyes turn back to chocolate tinted with crimson.

Back in Davis's point of view

I opened my eyes to see Kari standing before me my hand was an inch from her chest I looked up at her eyes and all the memories came flooding back how I fought Ken how I almost killed Kari I fell to my knees as I started to cry.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari asked kneeling to my level and hugging me I just sobbed.

"Kari I should be asking you that I mean I nearly killed you." I cried silently as Kari looked at me and slapped me.

"Now you listen to me Motomyia you couldn't control the hazard and I'm sure this is the first time that has happened am I right?" She asked I nodded as she smiled and hugged me again.

"Listen Davis we are all here for you together we can help you tame the Hazard." She smiled at me as she kissed me on the lips lightly she pulled away and we were both blushing madly. Kari then looked up at my hair and smiled and giggled.

"What?" I asked

"Your hair it's gone brown with crimson streaks in it." She informed me as we saw WarGrowlmon get thrown down.

"Lets go!" I shouted as we ran over to the others.

"Davis you okay?" Tai cried as WarGrowlmon got up everyone the looked at me and were shocked.

"What is it my hair Kari already told me." I said

"No not that but your hands are covered in blood." Joe said as I looked down at my hands and they were indeed covered in blood most likely Kens.

"And the symbol on your chest it's completely crimson!" Sora said I looked down and saw she was right the centre triangle wasn't the only thing crimson the three outer triangles were as well.

"Lets talk about this later we need to beat MetalGreymon!" I said as WarGrowlmon caught MetalGreymon's claw I took a step forward as WarGrowlmon did.

"As your partner I order you to finish this!" I said

"If you say so partner." WarGrowlmon said as his two chest cannons started to glow.

"Say goodbye ATOMIC" WarGrowlmon said

"BLASTER!" I said at the same time as he did WarGrowlmon fired his blasters at MetalGreymon destroying the dark spiral everyone cheered as MetalGreymon turned back into Agumon and WarGrowlmon walked over to us I looked up at him as he smiled at me.

"Thank you for your help Davis you are truly the best partner I could ask for." He said as he turned back into Guilmon and I picked him up.

"Guilmon are you alright?" I asked worried as Matt walked up to me and smiled a genuine smile at me.

"Thanks Davis you saved the day." He said smiling I smiled back at him as Guilmon stood beside me.

"Thanks Matt that means a lot to me." I said to him as Tai and Agumon walked over to me.

"Thanks for saving Agumon I don't know how to repay you." Tai said to me.

"No need Tai were all friends here." I said smiling as I put my hand out confusing everyone.

"Team." I said as Guilmon put his hand on mine

"Team." He said everyone getting the idea and following the motion

"Team" Tai said

"Team" Agumon said

"Team" Matt said

"Team" Gabumon said

"Team" Izzy said

"Team" Tentomon said

"Team" Sora said

"Team" Joe said

"Team" Tk said

"Team" Patamon said

"Team" Kari said smiling at me

"Team" Gatomon said

"Team" Cody said

"Team" Armadillomon said

"Team" Yolei smiled at me

"Team" Hawkmon said

"All for mon and." I said

"AND MON FOR ALL!" Everyone shouted as we laughed and headed home together for the first time when we got back to the computer lab everyone smiled at me and welcomed me into the group I walked home with Matt because he said he was going apologise now Matt knocked on the door Jun opened it and she was surprised to see Matt with me.

"Hey Jun Matt has something he needs to tell you." I said as I smiled at him.

"What?" She asked

"Listen Jun I would like to apologise for what I said I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I was wondering if I could make it up to you." He said humbly making Jun smiled

"Sure how though?" She asked Matt the kissed her on the cheek making her blush and me fume.

"How about me and you go out for dinner tomorrow night." He said Jun nodded dumbly and Matt smiled and ran off.

"Get back here Ishida!" I shouted as I walked inside the house happy to be apart of the DigiDestined.

The End

Read and Review


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own digimon

Hey guys in case any of you are confused about the last chapter I shall briefly explain.

The hazard symbol on Davis feeds upon his anger and rage the more angry he becomes the more the hazard takes over.

Stage One Davis's eyes slit slightly

Stage Two Davis's teeth become fangs and his eyes become more slitted

Stage Three Davis's fangs become more distinct his eyes go fully slitted and his hands become claws.

Stage Four Davis's claws become sharper his fangs longer and sharper his eyes turn crimson and his pupils become pitch black slits he also gets arm blades like Growlmon only they sprout from his forearms. In this stage the hazard can talk through Davis and he is more or less a savage beast that knows nothing but blood lust and destruction.

Chapter Eight

The next day Third Person point of view Izzy's apartment

"So Gennai any luck finding the golden radiance?" Izzy asked the old man.

"None it's like it no longer exists. Ah damn it all to the bowels of hell!" Gennai shouted slamming his head on the desk.

"Yeah we can try again later right now look at this the data on WarGrowlmon." Izzy said as he read out the information.

WarGrowlmon

Type Virus

Attacks Atomic Blaster Radiation Blades (Attacks with the blades on his arms.)

Bears the hazard symbol like Growlmon and Guilmon a massive cyborg digimon that is as large as MetalGreymon his power is that of the highest mega level digimon.

"Son of a bitch this guy is powerful." Izzy said looking at Gennai who nodded.

"Yes but you said there was something you wished to speak to me about?" he said as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Davis." Izzy said as Davis walked into the room

Davis's point of view

I walked into the room with Guilmon who insisted on coming but I had to hide him in a cardboard box.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked Izzy as I sat on his bed curiously as Guilmon stood next to me.

"It's about yesterday when you blacked out." Izzy said

"What happened exactly?" Gennai asked me kindly he always was kind to me ever since I met him.

"Growlmon got hurt and what was weird is I felt the pain as well. And when I was out I saw Growlmon and he said he could defeat him if I helped him and that we are connected in a way no one else is and when I woke up Growlmon Digivolved to his ultimate level then the next thing I remember was looking up at Kari my hand an inch from her chest." I started to cry again because the memories haunted me.

"You don't remember anything?" Gennai said

"Well after I woke up the memories came flooding back I remember my hands becoming claws I got blades like Growlmon only they came from my forearms my eyes turned crimson with black slits and all I saw was red and I had a thirst for blood. I tackled Ken off MetalGreymon then went wild I clawed at him I sliced at him with my blades just as I was about to end him Kari stopped me then I charged at her when she told me to stop." I said as I started to cry Guilmon hugged me comforting me as Izzy and Gennai stared at me then at each other.

"Davis may I see the symbol please?" Gennai asked as I took of my shirt to show them my symbol it was still all crimson but now there were strange markings coming from the outer triangles. they were shocked at what they saw Gennai more then Izzy.

"_The hazard is running rampant without the golden radiance_." Gennai whispered but somehow I heard him.

"Gennai what do you mean the hazard is running rampant without the golden radiance?" I asked shocking him as he looked at me but sighed in defeat as he told us.

"The hazard is pure destruction without the golden radiance it will soon consume you the symbol changing is proof enough." He sad sadly as I clutched my chest where my heart was.

"So we need to find the golden radiance and fast!" I said

"Yes we must but for now you should avoid the digital world." Gennai said as Izzy nodded

"What are you talking about the others need me!" I shouted

"Davis he's right we can't risk you losing control." Izzy said as I nodded sadly as I left Izzy's but before I left I looked at the two once more as I asked them.

"Tell the others and please explain why I cant go I don't want them to think I'm avoiding them please?" I asked them as I left silent tears falling down my face as I headed home I can't believe my freakin luck I just joined the DigiDestined but now I'm barred from the digital world.

"This is mother freaking terrific!" I shouted to the heavens.

"Don't worry Davis we can go to the park to practise your tricks on your skateboard how bout it." Guilmon comforted me smiling I nodded at my partner as we continued to walk around until we bumped into Kari and Gatomon literally.

"Sorry about that KarI." I apologised to her

"Yeah sorry." Guilmon said

"It's alright Davis and Guilmon we were looking for you anyway." Kari said smiling at me as Gatomon jumped onto Guilmon's back smiling at him.

"So what do you want?" I asked

"We all wanted to go to the digital world for a picnic today so we came to invite you guys." Kari said I smiled at her but I shook my head.

"Sorry Kari Izzy and Gennai banned me from the Digi-world for a while." I sadly informed them.

"What do you mean?" Gatomon asked

"Gennai told Davismon that if Davis went to the digital world the hazard may run rampant." Guilmon said sadly as I showed Kari and Gatomon the hazard symbol and this time the symbols coming from the three outer crimson triangles were surrounding my arm and spreading around my torso the two girls were shocked at what they saw Kari then hugged me and kissed me on the lips.

"It's okay Davis we understand just take care of yourself for me okay." Kari pleaded as she kissed me again I smiled at her as I kissed her back before walking off when I got home I saw Jun talking on the phone with Matt not surprising though because Matt apologised to my sister and asked her out to dinner tonight she was considerably happier then she was the past few weeks. I was happy for her but if Matt breaks her heart then I will break him. I shook my head as I felt dizzy and tired I laid on the couch and let sleep consume me.

Davis's Dream

I found myself in a barren wasteland surrounded by lava lakes and volcanoes. I walked around looking for anything that could tell me were I was.

"Man this land of fire is like the movie land of fire." I said as a volcano erupted

"Hello anyone here!" I shouted as another volcano erupted I then saw a dragon fly towards me he looked down at me then he blew a massive flame towards me the flame hit me as I jolted awake screaming falling off the couch I looked at the clock it was five in the morning school didn't start till 7:30 in two an a half hours I couldn't go back to sleep not after that I quietly went into the bathroom and splashed water on my face I looked up and I was shocked the markings had moved up to my right eye it was surrounded and worse my right eye had slitted I got my board and helmet and rushed out of the house after leaving a note to my family where I went I went to the one place that I know I could go for help Kari's house but I decided to use the fire escape I knocked on the window she woke up and saw me but I had covered the markings with a hoodie she opened the window as I climbed inside her apartment and I hugged her she returned the hug as I looked at her sadly my visible eye shedding tears she looked at me sadly.

"Whats wrong Davis it's six in the morning the sun isn't even up yet?" Kari asked me as I lowered my hoodie she looked at me and gasped at the sight she then hugged me as she left the room after a few minutes Tai came in with Kari as well as Izzy (he used a digi port) as they looked at me the two boys gasped at me.

"Hey guys looks like the hazard is almost in control." I said my head down as I started to cry as Kari walked towards me she then held my hand as her eyes glowed pink as we were surrounded by a pink light the two boys shielding their eyes when the light died down I looked in her mirror and saw that the markings were gone I lifted my shirt to see the symbol was surrounded by a pink circle and it had six pink lines across the symbol. I stared at Kari in amazement I kissed her on the lips I pulled back and smiled at her I then I smiled at the others.

"So can I stay here until school starts?" I asked Tai he nodded as I went to sleep on the couch but I hardly got any sleep because I had the same nightmare again I woke up again screaming Kari and Tai came out worried.

"Davis are you okay?" Tai asked as Kari hugged me as her parents came out concerned as Tai called Izzy and told him to call Gennai to which he agreed.

"Just a nightmare that's all nothing to worry about." I said trying to cheer everyone up.

"I think you shouldn't go to school today." Tai said as I shook my head.

"No I need to go otherwise I will get in trouble it was just a nightmare nothing I can't handle." I reassured them they slowly nodded.

"Okay but as soon as the day is over you're heading straight home got it?" Tai ordered sternly I nodded.

End of the school day with Davis outside at the crossing

"Man I'm going crazy it was just a dream nothing more nothing less." I said as Kari walked up to me Gatomon by her side.

"Hey Davis are you okay?" Gatomon asked I nodded slowly as I felt like I was being pulled somewhere I saw the two gasp then I was gone.

Kari's point of view

"Davis!" I shouted as I ran towards the computer lab I burst through the door panting to see everyone there.

"Kari Gatomon whats wrong?" Tai asked me

"Davis is gone!" I shouted as Guilmon came into the room.

"What are you talking about?" TK asked looking at me like I was crazy

"Davismon has disappeared" Guilmon said as everyone gasped in shock

"How!?" Matt asked us

"We were standing next to him but he then just vanished!" Gatomon explained to the others.

"I can't smell his scent anymore it's like he's not on this earth anymore!" Guilmon said

"Is he in the digital world?" Sora asked as Izzy looked at the computer.

"No I can't detect the hazard or his digivice at all this doesn't make sense." Izzy said as I looked towards Gatomon and Guilmon we nodded as we went back to the place where he vanished I picked up his digivice and looked at it as a crimson portal opened up to reveal a barren wasteland with lava and volcanoes.

"Lets go guys!" I shouted jumping into the portal.

"I got nine lives anyway." Gatomon said as she jumped into the portal

"Wait for me!" Guilmon said following

Back to Davis's point of view

I woke up to find myself in a barren wasteland with Lava and Volcanoes just like my dream or should I say nightmare.

"Im dreaming again." I said as I pinched my self

"Nope still here." I sighed as I started to walk after ten minutes I stopped looking around as I swiped the sweat from my brow.

"Hello is there anybody here in this hell hole?!" I shouted as I saw a dragon fly overhead I ran in the opposite direction from it as it chased me I kept running until I collided with Kari and Gatomon.

"Kari what are you doing here?" I asked as Guilmon hugged me.

"Oh Davismon don't leave again." He sobbed I smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving ever again." I smiled at him as the dragon swooped down at us.

"Guilmon time to digivolve!" I shouted as my digivice glowed

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOO GROWLMON" Growlmon charged the dragon launching a massive fireball at the dragon knocking it down to the ground the dragon stood up and blew flames at Growlmon but my digivice glowed again as Growlmon Digivolved again.

"GROWLMON DIGIVOLVE TO WARGROWLMON" WarGrowlmon towered over the dragon as he charged the beast.

"RADIATION BLADES" WarGrowlmon slashed with his blades at the dragon causing it to roar in pain.

"Time to die ATOMIC." WarGrowlmon said as his cannons started to glow again.

"BLASTER" I said as the dragon was annihilated we cheered as Kari hugged me WarGrowlmon walked over to us as we climbed onto him as he flew into the sky where aportal had opened up in the sky.

"Thanks for coming to save me Kari." I thanked smiling

"No problem what are friends for." Kari said blushing as Gatomon giggled and WarGrowlmon chuckled as we arrived back at the school WarGrowlmon landed and turned back into Guilmon as everyone including Gennai came out worried like hell.

"Davis what happened!?" Tai asked as Me and Kari told them everything even Kari doing something to the symbol as I showed Gennai as he smiled.

"Davis don't worry what Kari did was use her powers and blocked off the Hazard from your body it's temporary so we need to find the golden radiance and fast." Gennai smiled and informed us as we all went our separate ways when we got to my apartment I gave Kari a smile before kissing her on the lips and going inside.

"Okay need to find the golden radiance fast." I said as I went to bed

The end

Read and Review


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own digimon

Chapter Nine

One week later Davis's point of view

A week later after Kari used her powers to seal the hazard me and Guilmon were heading over to Izzy's for a team meeting concerning Ken's latest scheme he created a digimon from bits of other digimon it was called Kimeramon no surprise their the problem it handle the others digimon like they were nothing. We arrived at Izzy's to see the computer glow as Izzy and Cody came out of the computer.

"Is my mum home yet?" Izzy asked the group.

"No you guys got here in time." Tai informed them.

"Hey Davis and Guilmon glad you could make it." Kari smiled at us as I closed the door behind us as we then gathered around Izzy's computer.

"Take a look guys the emperor is moving at a faster rate then ever soon he will conquer the whole world." Izzy informed us as we saw a mass of control spires.

"Soon they'll be nothing left." Tai said

"Thats it Ive had with him I shoulda finished him last time!" I snarled baring my fangs.

"Davis calm down if you did you'd be no better then him." Matt informed me I calmed down and smiled at him nodding.

"So what do we do because we can't stay in the Digi-world for too long because our parents will got worried. Well all except my parents because they know about Digimon so I'm in the clear." I said smiling as everyone nodded they couldn't leave without notice for how ever long it takes to destroy the emperors base then Tai got an idea.

"Camping trip." He said confusing everyone but me.

"Good plan Tai campings a good cover while we destroy the base." I said everyone slowly getting the idea.

"But who'd go camping and who would take you guys?" Tk asked

"My dad could take us and I could ask Jun if she could come." Matt said smirking at my look and everyone shaking their heads at his comment.

"Listen here Ishida stop trying to make a move on my sister or do you want me to show her your secret collection" I smirked widely at Matts look as he looked at Tk who smiled innocently.

"Fine I won't make a move on her unless she wants to. No one can resist my charm." He smiled at me but I just sighed at this then I got a mischievous look on my face.

"Then how do explain Sora not falling for you charm?" I said sarcastically causing a certain redhead and brunette blush making Matt face fault and everyone to chuckle at this as Izzy's mother came through the door with snacks.

"Hey mum." Izzy said smiling as she brought in snacks.

"Davismon why does Izzy call her his mum when they don't smell like each other?" Guilmon asked me scaring the hell out of me I forgot I brought him man he can be quiet when he want's too.

"Guilmon don't ask questions that don't concern you or no chocolate for a month." I said bopping him on the head

"Thats okay Jun gives me some from her stash anyway." Guilmon said I mentally cursed Jun is gonna have a word from me when I get home.

"Sorry bout that Izzy Guilmon is more then often sometimes rude." I apologised to the red head as his mom walked out of the room.

"That's alright Davis now then it's settled me Tai and Matt long with Matts dad will go camping as a cover while you guys go destroy the Digimon Emperor's base." Izzy said everyone nodding.

"Well stay safe guys." I said as I started to leave but was stopped by Tk I looked at him as he smiled at me.

"Your coming too Davis we could use WarGrowlmon in this fight." He informed me I smiled at him as I nodded then headed home to pack for the trip. When I got home I saw Jun on the phone again she then hung up as she turned towards me smiling.

"Matt asked you to come camping with us Huh?" I asked she nodded I just sighed at this and Jun noticed this.

"Davis what's wrong?" She asked me as I sat on the couch she sat beside me.

"Look Jun I'm happy for you but I don't want your heart to get broken okay." I said to her she just smiled and hugged me I returned the hug.

"Thanks for looking out for me little brother but I can take care of myself." She said smiling at me as I smiled back then I got the mischievous look on my face as I whispered something into her ear she went bright red before greeting slightly angry I chuckled figuring I had unleashed a beast.

"Well if I catch Matt reading his collection I'll burn them in front of him whiles he's tied to a chair." She smiled sweetly making me back away.

"Note to self don't get any books like Matt has." (If you haven't figured out what I mean by books that Matt has you've been living under a rock.) I made a mental note to myself as I went to my room and started to pack.

The Next Day

I arrived at the rendezvous in the digital world before everyone else did they all arrived ten minutes later I looked to see everyone had a backpack everyone then looked at Guilmon who had his own they looked at me in confusion.

"Davis why's Guilmon got his own backpack?" Yolei asked me I opened it to show them that it was packed with food everyone sweat dropped.

"Guilmon insisted on bringing his own supply of food mind you I had to make it all." I said slightly disappointed as everyone stared at me in amazement.

"You cook?" Cody asked I nodded

"Yeah now where'd you say the base was because all I see is a massive hole." I said pointing at where the base was yesterday.

"There's no way it could have just vanished." Kari said as Guilmon sniffed the air.

"Guilmon what is it boy?" I asked him as he stopped sniffing.

"The base was here but I can smell it in the air like it is flying." Guilmon said

"That defies the laws of science physics and nature." Cody said

"Hey anything can happen here or did you forget my little transformation?" I said looking at Cody

"That doesn't count." He said everyone fell anime style

"Guilmon you know which direction it went?" TK asked Guilmon he nodded as he took off following the smell I ran after him followed by the others I managed to keep up with him surprising everyone that I was matching his speed.

"Must be the hazard's doing." Tk said as we stooped at the shoreline.

"The scent is over the sea I can't follow anymore." Guilmon said disappointed I smiled as I turned towards the others who were catching their breath.

"Okay guys lets set up camp we will find the base tomorrow." I said as everyone nodded as everyone did different jobs Kari and Yolei along with Gatomon and Hawkmon set up some tents Cody Aramadillomon Tk and Patamon tried to light the fire but couldn't I sighed and told Guilmon to help he nodded and blew flames at the wood igniting.

"Alright Guilmon you da man." TK chuckled as he blushed at the praise while I took out the food from his backpack as everyone sat around the fire.

"Okay we got steak sandwiches caesar chicken salad some ramen and chicken teriyaki oh and sushi who wants what?" I asked as everyone looked at me wide eyed as I brought out the food.

"What I said I cooked didn't I?" I asked as Kari spoke up coming out of her shock.

"Yeah cooked not create a buffet." She said

"Okay then I guess me and Guilmon will eat it all ourselves." I said as I ate some ramen.

"Hm smells divine." I said seeing everyone drooling.

"Davis can I pretty pretty please have some caser chicken salad?" Kari cooed at me I smiled and handed her some she and Gatomon dug right into it.

"I want sushi please." Cody said I handed him and Armadillomon some sushi they cobbled it up.

"Slow down Cody or you'll get sick." I warned but he ignored me he's gonna regret it.

"Teryiaki hand it over." Yolei said I nodded handed her and Hawkmon some they ate it with enthusiasm

"I'll guess I'll take the steak sandwiches." TK said

"What do you really want I've got enough?" I asked him he eyed the ramen trying to be clever but I noticed and handed it to him he smiled as he and Patamon ate the ramen while me and Guilmon ate the steak sandwiches. We then after everyone ate and Cody threw up a few times for wolfing down his sushi went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to see everyone was gone I woke Guilmon up he then said he saw Kari and Yolei leave ten minutes ago I then told him to digivolve into WarGrowlmon he did so as I jumped upon his shoulder as he took to the air following the others we arrived to see a mix and match digimon attacking Halsemon Nefertimon and Pegasusmom I then saw Cody on an island with some digimon.

"Help them out WarGrowlmon!" I shouted he nodded as I got onto the island with Cody he then took off ready to fight the digimon.

"Davis there you are." Cody said I looked at him slightly cross he noticed the look and looked away.

"Sorry but I followed Tk when he left and Kari and Yolei came up ten minutes before you I'm so sorry." He apologised as we looked up to see WarGrowlmon ram the digimon he went flying into the base causing a crater in the base as Tk Kari and Yolei came flying down on their digimon.

"Davis we need to get out of here he's too powerful." TK said to me as I climbed onto Nefertimon while Cody jumped into Submarimon and we took off as WarGrowlmon followed us when we landed I looked at the others my eyes slitted I was hurt that they would leave in the middle of the night without telling me at least leave a note.

"Next time you guys decide to run off in the middle of the night leave at least a note so I don't worry about what could have happened." I scolded before sighing

"Looks like our job just got that much harder." I said everyone nodded. Two days later we were watching Kimeramon destroy a town filled with digimon we looked on as the digimon ran in fear.

"That freakin does it Ken has gone to far this time!" I snarled as I stood on WarGrowlmon's shoulder as everyone stood by their digimon.

"We need to get inside that base somehow." TK said as Cody saw something and sent an email to Izzy several minutes later a pillar of flame rose up as the base flew through the flames stopping right next to us.

"Lets go guys!" I shouted as WarGrowlmon flew into a secret entrance everyone following we found ourselves in the engine room I looked around there were no enemies in sight something was not right.

"Okay everyone stay together." I said as several Bakemon came down surrounding us.

"Oh beans were are so stuffed." TK said.

"WarGrowlmon take them out." I said WarGrowlmon nodded as he attacked the digimon destroying their dark rings there was twelve left but then Kimeramon burst through the roof and destroyed the rest of the Bakemon the force of the blast knocked WarGrowlmon back as but the other's digimon turned back to their in-training or rookie level.

"WarGrowlmon take him out!" I shouted he roared as he charged Kimeramon.

"RADIATION BLADES" WarGrowlmon swung his blades cutting Kimeramon making him roar in pain.

"HEAT VIPER" Kimeramon launched green flames at WarGrowlmon.

"ATOMIC BLASTER" He fired of his blasters creating a massive explosion when I opened my eyes there was Gigimon on the floor I picked him up as he looked at me trying to smiling Kimeramon then roared and flew away.

"Okay that was weird." I said as I felt something call my name I looked over to see a chain going down to the engine I ran over I grabbed the chain and was about to go down when I felt Gigimon jump onto my head and someone grab onto me I looked to see Kari holding on I hesitated before I nodded and held onto her and went down to a catwalk that led towards the room but we were stopped by Wormon I stood protectively in front of Kari.

"Please this way hurry." Wormon said

"Huh how do I know this ain't a trap." I said looking at him.

"No this isn't a trick please trust me. I'm trying to save my partner Kimeramon must be destroyed." He said

"Okay but if you screw us your gonna pay!" I said as Wormon nodded and led us towards the engine when suddenly the container blew revealing a dark looking object I walked towards it as it glowed golden Gigimon jumped off of my head and glowed as he Digivolved back to Guilmon shocking everyone in the room. I walked towards it as it flew towards me and went into my chest I groaned from the power as the hazard symbol glowed as the outer triangles glowed bright gold as the centre triangle glowed crimson. Then me and Guilmon glowed gold or crimson as the light intensified.

_BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION_

_GUILMON BIOMERGE TOO GALLANTMON_

"Where am I and why do I fill so powerful?" I asked

"I think we became a digimon together Davis." I heard Guilmon say

"Okay now lets go beat Kimeramon." I said as the light died down.

When the light died down and everyone looked where me and Guilmon where they saw a knight with a red cape a shield and a lance.

"Whoa who is that?" Yolei asked

"I am Gallantmon a royal knight digimon my lightning joust and shield of the just attacks are unstoppable." The we said in a mixture of our voices shocking everyone.

"Whoa he's cool." I heard Armadillomon say

"Davis is that you?" Kari asked as I looked at her I nodded as Kimeramon burst through the wall heading straight for Kari I grabbed her and jumped out of the way.

"Kari find the others I'll take care of this guy." I said as my arms turned into my shield and my lance.

"Go Gallantmon just come back to me please." Kari begged I nodded.

"I promise." I said as I charged the digimon leaping into the air amazed I could fly.

"LIGHTNING JOUST" Me and Guilmon both said as we launched a blast of lightning from my lance hitting Kimeramon and forcing him back.

"HEAT VIPER" He fired his attack I raised my shield and blocked the attack I smirked at him.

"Is that your best shot!" I taunted as Kimeramon roared and charged I flew out of the way and flew outside of the base as it started to crash.

"Oh the humanity." I heard Halsemon say as I turned towards the beast.

"LIGHTNING JOUST" I fired another blast of lightning at him making him roar in pain. I started to fall as something came flying towards us and flew under us me landing on it I was shocked to say the least.

"What or who are you?" I asked

"I am Grani I am here to help you Gennai sent me." Grani said I smiled as I realised this was what Gennai musta meant by him working on something else for me.

"Remind me to thank him later." I said as we flew outta of Kimeramon charging

"LIGHTNING JOUST" I said launching another attack at him.

"Okay this guy is tough." I said as I flew out of the way I noticed Tai and Matt standing beneath watching the fight.

"Hey guys who is that?" Tai asked the group of younger DigiDestined as Gennai walked up in a Mechanorimon. (The same one he uses in Adventure One)

"Thats Gallantmon Guilmon's mega form." TK said

"Whoa where's Davis though?" Matt asked as Kari pointed towards Gallantmon.

"Davis and Guilmon have somehow merged into Gallantmon." Kari said shocking everyone else as they watched us continue to battle.

"HEAT VIPER" Kimeramon fired green flames at us but I blocked it with our shield.

"Davis I have an attack called the yuggoth blaster use it now." Grani said I nodded as he opened his mouth

"YUGGOTH BLASTER" Grani fired a massive blast of blue energy he hit Kimeramon dead on making him fall to the ground I jumped off of Grani as I waited for the smoke to clear and when it did Kimeramon still stood there as I raised my shield as it started to glow.

"SHEILD OF THE JUST" My shield fired a massive red and yellow blast at Kimeramon the attack hit him he roared as he was deleted I looked over to see everyone running towards me Kari and Gennai in the lead as I walked towards them Kari then hugged me I chuckled warmly as I returned the hug I looked towards Gennai he nodded at me and smiled warmly as I noticed Ken on the ground sulking over his defeat I walked over to him everyone looking at us.

"Ken?" I said as I extended my arm to him confusing him as he took it as I pulled him to his feet.

"What do you want?" He said crying as Wormon walked next to him.

I raised my arm to him he stood there conflicted.

"Why are you being nice to me after all I have done you should hate me." He said

"Ken listen I hold no ill will towards you and I wish to give you a second chance." I told him everyone was silent some were about to speak before I gave them a look that shut them up.

"Why no one else will accept me into your group." He said to me I sighed as I looked down to him.

"I felt the same way not that long ago but I grew to trust them and I am sure that they will learn to accept you as well." I said as Kari walked towards us.

"Davis is right Ken give us a chance please." Kari said smiling at him I saw his eyes soften at the sight he smiled at her before he walked away.

"Lets just say I will think about it okay." He said before turning away Wormon struggling to keep up with him he noticed and picked Wormon up and put him on his shoulder I was shocked at this kindness but I smiled as I turned back to normal Guilmon standing besides me.

"Oh man that was intense." I said as Kari kissed me on the lips and Gatomon kissed Guilmon on the cheek as well.

"Congratulations Davis you did it but did you have to try to befriend Ken." Tk asked I looked at him n the eyes he gasped at what he saw.

"Whats wrong?" I asked as Kari took out a mirror I looked at my reflection to see my eyes were chocolate but instead of tinted crimson they were tinted gold and my hair was brown but with golden steaks instead of crimson.

"Okay talk about a make over." I said as I looked towards everyone who smiled as we decided to head back to the campsite we went through the computer and came out at the campsite I saw Izzy and Jun along with Matt and TK's dad.

"Hey guys I guess you destroyed the emperors base." Jun said

"Actually more like Davis and Guilmon destroyed the base and Kimeramon." Cody explained the three looked at us shocked at what me and Guilmon said.

"Davis may I see the symbol again please?" Gennai asked I nodded and took my shirt off the symbol was still a crimson centre triangle but the outline was golden while the three outer triangles were completely gold everyone looked shocked at this.

"Looks like I have tamed the hazard Huh Gennai." I smiled at him as he nodded before he vanished we all went to the van everyone got in but two of us had to take the bus home.

"l'll take the bus home." I said smiling as Guilmon stood beside me.

"Hey I'll come to." Kari said I smiled but realised something.

"Damn I haven't any money." I said as Matt's dad handed me enough money to take the bus I thanked him as me and Kari along with our digimon went to the bus stop. On the bus me and Kari sat next to each other Gatomon and Guilmon hiding Gatomon on the bag rack and Guilmon by our feet.

"That was really nice on how you offered Ken a place in our group." Kari said kissing me on the cheek I smiled at her.

"So Kari I was wondering something." I said

"What Davis?" She asked I looked at her and took a deep breath.

"You want to go out sometime with me?" I asked she was silent for a full minute before she kissed me on the lips.

"Sure I will go out with you. Once we get home." She said I smiled as I decided to nap Kari following by putting her head on my shoulder.

The End

Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own digimon

Chapter 10

Davis's point of view

After several weeks of fixing up the digital world after ken left a lot happened so I will quickly recap.

Cody got Armadillomon to digivolve into Ankylomon while we were repairing the primary village when we were attacked by a Thundermon and Ken showed up and ordered Stingmon to destroy him shocking everyone.

Yolei got Hawkmon to digivolve to his champion form Aquillamon when a Golemon was destroying the dam but Stingmon came and stopped him and with Aquillamon's help they destroyed him. Ken then informed us that he wasn't behind the control spires turning into digimon I offered to help him he smiled at this but declined he then left as we went home.

Now me and the others are repairing a bridge when we were taking a break when a Minotarumon was trying to destroy it.

"This guy must hate bridges." TK said as Guilmon Digivolved to Growlmon and I jumped on his back as Growlmon charged him when Growlmon got to him Minotarumon attacked us me getting thrown into the river in the process.

"Help guys need help." I said as I went under as I sank under the water just as I passed out I felt someone grab me and pulled me up to the surface then I blacked out.

"Do you think he's okay?" Cody asked

"Not sure maybe if Kari kissed him he might wake up." I heard Tk joke as I woke up to find myself on the riverbank.

"Not funny TK." I said as I sat up coughing up excess water.

"Who saved me?" I asked as everyone looked at Kari who blushed I smiled at her.

"Thanks Kari but what happened to the digimon?" I asked the group.

"Growlmon destroyed him." TK said as I smiled at my partner who smiled back at me as I got up but when I saw the bridge I sighed the bridge was in pieces.

"Looks like we are going have to rebuild it tommorow after school Huh?" I asked the group who nodded as our d-terminals went off as they received a message from Izzy.

Everyone the emperors base is going to explode hurry over and stop it.

Izzy

"Lets go guys." I said as I emailed Ken telling him to meet us there.

When we got there we saw the base as explosions started to occur as we were heading there we were stopped by a lady with white hair.

"Who are you?" I snarled at her baring my fangs but she chuckled as she threw some strands of her hair into ten control spires as they rose into the sky as they formed a digimon.

"Digi brats meet Okuwamon this ultimate levelled digimon will shred you to pieces." The lady said as Okuwamon landed in front of us as our Digivices glowed.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO GROWLMON"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO AQUILLAMON"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANKYLOMON"

"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon fired a massive fireball at the control spire digimon.

"BLAST RINGS" Aquillamon fired of pink energy from his mouth

"TAIL HAMMER" Ankylomon slammed his hammer into Okuwamon but the ultimate swatted him away making him turn back into Amardillomon. He then hit Aquillamon who turned back to Hawkmon.

"If I could become Angewoman I would whoop this clown." Gatomon said sadly.

"Well you can't so you're going to have to cope with it." TK told her as she and Patamon nodded as they Digivolved.

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON"

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT."

"DRAGON SLASH" Growlmon swung his blades at the ultimate sending him back.

"HAND OF FATE." Angemon fired of a beam of energy from his fist but Okuwamon knocked him away making him turn back into Patamon as Tk caught him.

"We are in trouble Davis Growlmon needs to digivolve." Kari said to me as I nodded as my digivice glowed.

"GROWLMON DIGIVOLVE TO WARGROWLMON" WarGrowlmon charged the ultimate control spire digimon while Nefertimon got hit then turned back to Gatomon.

"RADIATION BLADES" My partner slashed Okuwamon with his blades making him roar in pain as Stingmon flew in and struck one of his claws as Ken ran up to me.

"Davis I got here as quick as I could." Ken said to me as I smiled at him.

"You got what I asked?" I asked him as he took out his crest.

"Awesome lets go stop the base from exploding." I said but Ken looked at me like I was crazy.

"Look Davis this is my mistake my base my problem and I have to fix by myself." Ken said

"What are you talking about Ken I'm here to help you so don't be the lone wolf now!" I shouted to him as WarGrowlmon blocked a claw from the ultimate.

"He's right Stingmon were to help you no matter if you want it or not." He said to the insect digimon as he thought silently at this.

"Wake the hell up Ichijoji!" I shouted to him as he looked down.

"Yeah wake up Stingmon I'm not the brightest but I know that alone you'll sign your own death warrants!" He shouted as he glowed crimson and Stingmon glowed green while my digivice glowed gold and Ken's glowed green as well.

"Whats going on?" Ken asked me.

"Do what I do!" I shouted raising my digivice to the sky Ken following suit.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TOO GALLANTMON"

"WORMON BIOMERGE TOO DINOBEEMON"

When the light died down I had once again merged with Guilmon to become Gallantmon I held me lance and shield I looked towards where ken was and I saw a digimon with Stingmon's head and four arms with wings like Stingmon's.

"Whoa what happened?" Ken asked

"You have become one with your digimon." I said my voice sounding more mature then usual.

"Cool now time to kick some major butt!" DinoBeemon said as he roared as he flew towards the ultimate digimon kicking him into the ground.

"DOUBLE SCISSOR CLAW" The ultimate swung his claws at us but we moved out of the way.

"IRRITANT BUZZ" DinoBeemon sent out shockwaves from his wings at Okuwamon sending him into the ground he then flew up at me as I flew out of the way.

"LIGHTNING JOUST" I sent out lightning from my lance at him making him roar in pain.

"Ken quick use your crest to stop the base from exploding!" I shouted at him as he nodded as he flew towards the base followed by the others who ran towards the base.

"Lets end this now!" I shouted as I charged towards him.

Inside the base no ones point of view.

"Ok the generator should be this way DinoBeemon said as he flew down a corridor followed by the others.

"Man Ken sure is fast." TK said as they struggled to keep up with him as they all felt a cold feeling overcome them as they came into the generator room that was oozing black liquid.

"This is the source of the bases power if we destroy it the base should go offline." As ken said this the base started to explode as DinoBeemon turned back into Ken and Wormon shocking everyone as they felt a sick feeling overcome everyone.

"Ken what is happening?" Kari asked as she felt cold and sick to her stomach.

Back Outside with Gallantmon in Davis's point of view.

"LIGHTNING JOUST" I said launching another blast of lightning at Okuwamon who dodged it as he flew around while I stood on the ground.

"This guy is fast Guilmon what do we do now?" I asked my partner as Okuwamon flew in attacking us with his gigantic pincers I blocked with my shield but Okuwamon ripped my shield out of my hands crushing it into data.

"Nuts were screwed." I shouted as I jumped out of the way as I saw Grani fly under my feet.

"Nice timing Grani lets finish this guy now!" I shouted as Grani nodded as he opened his mouth.

"YUGGOTH BLASTER" I roared as Grani fired a massive blast of blue electricity at the control spire digimon destroying him as I flew towards the base we burst through the base's wall I saw everyone there trying to not throw up.

"Somebody call for a hero." I joked as I blasted the generator to pieces as I got everybody on Grani as he flew out of the base we landed a mike away on a hill away from the base as Kari hugged me.

"Your my knight in shining armour Davis." She smiled sweetly at me as I smiled as I separated from Guilmon as I got a kiss from her on the lips. As I looked at everyone who smiled at me I looked at Ken who was at the back I walked towards him I raised my hand he smiled as he shook it.

"So will you reconsider my offer?" I asked him as he looked at the rest of the group who either nodded or smiled at him he looked at Wormmon who was on his shoulder who smiled or what I thought was a smile.

"I will think about it Davis until then later." Ken said to me as he left the group when we got back to the computer lab we saw Izzy standing there.

"Everyone meet me at my house for a meeting tomorrow except for you Davis Gennai wants you to go to his house tomorrow said it was urgent." Izzy told us as we all left for home. The next day I was at Gennai's house along with Guilmon as we sat on the couch.

"So Gennai Izzy said you wanted to talk to us and you said it was urgent?" I asked him as he motioned for us to follow him he led us downstairs to what looked like a hanger where Grani was Guilmon walked towards Grani and smiled at him.

"Hey Grani what's going on?" I asked him smiling

"It's good to see you my friends." Grani said nodding at us smiling.

"Davis I take it that you have a few questions?" Gennai asked me I nodded.

"Yeah for one how does Grani know how to find us when we become Gallantmon?" I asked Gennai who smiled as he pointed towards the symbol on my chest then at Grani's back the same symbol was on it.

"That is how I created Grani to be partnered to you he is your loyal steed." Gennai said

"Oh like the one Siegfried had?" I asked him he nodded

"The very same Davis I also took the liberty of putting some upgrades into Grani over time." He said as I was curious.

"What kind of upgrades?" Guilmon asked

"For one if you are fighting digimon in the real world it will happen sooner or later Grani will disassemble and merge with you creating a crimson battle suit so you can fight." Gennai explained (Picture Magnamon's armour on Davis.)

"Cool see you later and thanks Gennai." I smiled at him as we left for home.

When we got home it was dark I put my pyjamas on and quickly went to bed.

The end

Read and Review


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own digimon

Chapter 11 Hazard Armour Activate

The next day in the computer lab

Kari told me that when i visited Gennai in the digital world. At his apartment Izzy told them what Gennai knew about biomerging with our digimon while we waited for the other three to arrive.

"Wow wonder what you will be when you biomerge with Gatomon?" I asked her as a image of a cat the size of Kari came into my mind I chuckled at that but Gatomon wasn't laughing.

"So what did Gennai want to talk to you about yesterday?" Kari asked me with puppy dog eyes curse whoever taught her that look.

"Gennai told Davis that he upgraded Grani to make him more effective in battle." Guilmon told her as everyone walked through the door.

"Okay guys Whats so important that I had to postpone my skateboard practise?" I asked the group.

"We got an email telling us to head to these coordinates but before we do Izzy told us to ask you how you biomerged with Guilmon?" Yolei asked I looked at Guilmon who smiled at me making me smile.

"Sorry guys all I know is that once I found that golden Digi-egg it flew into my chest then me and Guilmon became Gallantmon though my personality changes when I do." I said making everyone look at me and Guilmon.

"Now that you mention it you do sound more mature and you have a warrior personality." TK said thinking about it as Yolei entered the coordinates into the computer when she was done we went through the portal to find ourselves in front of the biggest house I have ever seen and Ken was there waiting for us.

"Hey Ken how's it going man." I greeted as I walked over to him.

"Hey Davis Guilmon I see you got the same message Huh?" He asked me I nodded as the others came up to us.

"So you got a plan Ken?" Yolei asked him as he nodded.

"Me and Davis will go in first if you think we're in trouble then come in to back us up." Ken said as Cody stepped up staring at Ken.

"I think it would be better if three of us went in." Cody said to Ken

"Okay lets go guys." I said to the others who nodded as we headed towards the front door which was huge we climbed through the window to find that no one was there we looked at each other wondering what to do when all of a sudden we were attack by hundreds of insect type digimon.

"Somebody needs to call the exterminator." Arnmadillomon said

"Do it guys!" I said to the others

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOO GROWLMON"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TOO STINGMON"

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO DIGMON THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE"

"Go get them Growlmon" I said to my partner who roared as he charged them.

"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon fired a massive fireball at several digimon making them scurry away.

"GOLD RUSH" Digmon launched his drill at more digimon knocking them back

"SPIKING STRIKE" Stingmon attack with his stingers fighting off several digimon

"Theres to many of them we need to retreat." Cody said everyone agreed as we headed down a hallway before we were stopped by several Snimon and Flymon.

"Growlmon time to digivolve." I said to my partner as he glowed

"GROWLMON DIGIVOLVE TOO WARGROWLMON" WarGrowlmon then picked us up and flew away followed by Stingmon and Digmon after we lost them we landed on the washing machine.

"This is like Gulliver's Travels" I said looking around.

"Yeah but did Gulliver get attack by insect type digimon." Cody asked me

"This is starting to feel more and more like a trap every passing minute." My partner growled everyone nodding.

"Whoever sent the message wanted us to come here and we did what they wanted!" Ken said as I heard something with my enhanced hearing thanks to the hazard.

"Davis whats wrong?" WarGrowlmon asked me as he turned back into Guilmon

"Im not sure but I thought I heard something like a flute being played." I said to him as we were again attack by insect digimon.

"Oh nuts run!" I shouted as Guilmon attacked the digimon backed up by Stingmon as Armadillomon watched on.

Meanwhile outside with the others

"Where are they?" TK asked Kari and Yolei.

"They should be back by now." Kari said worried as they heard an explosion.

"Something tells me that Guilmon is fighting something." Yolei said

"How'd you know it was Guilmon?" Hawkmon asked her as they heard another explosion

"Guilmon's attacks create explosions like that if it was his champion and ultimate forms we'd see the windows or something get blown out." Yolei explained as they heard another explosion.

"I think we should assist them how bout it?" Hawkmon asked as everyone nodded and Digivolved and flew towards the house ready to aid the others.

Back with the others they had avoided the insect digimon and had found themselves in the attic of the house they looked around and they saw a woman standing there with a flute.

"There she is." I said looking at her as she chuckled.

"Guilmon digivolve." I said Guilmon nodded as he Digivolved into Growlmon while Stingmon stood next to him but the lady started to play the flute she had Stingmon then attacked Growlmon.

"Stingmon what are you doing!?" Ken shouted as Growlmon started to brawl with Stingmon.

"We need to stop her Armadillomon." Cody said as Armadillomon Digivolved to Digmon but as soon as he stepped towards the lady he started to attack us he drilled the ground making the three of us fall into a spiders web well more like Cody and Ken fell into the web but I missed the web and landed on the bed.

"Davis you okay?" I heard Ken say as I saw a spider crawl across the web towards Ken and Cody.

"I should be asking you that." I said as they noticed the spider crawl towards them.

"Davis help us out!" Cody shouted

"How incase you haven't noticed your up there but I'm down here on the bed!" I asked sarcastically as I thought of a way to help them then an idea hit me I whistled hoping my idea worked seconds later I saw Grani fly towards me.

"Davis what's going on why are Stingmon and Digmon fighting Growlmon?" He asked me as I jumped onto him.

"Im not sure right now we need to help Ken and Cody any ideas?" I asked Grani who thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Davis Gennai informed me that if you focus you can draw upon the hazard." He told me I was shocked and scared as I remembered what I did the last time the hazard took control.

"I can't if I lose control I'll hurt someone." I said

"Davis listen now that the golden radiance has been found you can summon parts of the hazard with out losing control trust me and believe in yourself." Grani smiled at me as I nodded as I closed my eyes focusing on the hazard blades when I opened my eyes I saw that the blades had appeared I smiled as I leapt onto Grani as he flew up to the others.

"Hey guys hold on!" I shouted as I slashed the webs around Ken and Cody as they fell but I caught them and landed onto the bed as we saw Growlmon get knocked down to us and turned back into Guilmon.

"You did good Guilmon don't worry about it." I said to him smiling as Stingmon and Digmon jumped down.

"Oh damn were in trouble guys." I said as they walked towards us I stood in front of the others as I raised my arm blades the others looked at me worried.

"Hey Davis aren't those your arm blades when you attacked me a while back?" ken asked me as I nodded.

"Guys lets run now and find the others we may need there help." I said as the others nodded as we all hopped onto Grani and flew off looking for the others but we didn't get far because we were stopped by the weird lady with her flute still making that noise.

"What do we do now guys?" Cody asked as Grani landed as we all got off him.

"Grani should we try that thing Gennai told us about?" I asked him he nodded as the other two looked at us with curiosity as Grani separated into pieces the wings went onto my back Grani's head went to me chest my arms and legs were covered in crimson armour as a helmet like Gallantmon's covered my head and last but not least the hazard symbol that was on my chest appeared on my chest plate.

"HAZARD ARMOUR ACTIVATED" I shouted Ken and Cody looked at me in awe as the strange lady smirked at me.

"Whoa Davis you look awesome." Ken said as I nodded looking towards the lady as she tried to play her flute but it didn't work I turned around to see Kari Yolei and Tk fly towards us they landed as Stingmon and Dig on stood by our side.

"You insects never learn do you." She said as she jumped down to us as she turned into a freaky looking spider.

"Who is that?" Ken asked

"I am Arukenimon an ultimate digimon welcome to my parlour said the spider to the fly." She said as I charged her.

"SPIDER THREAD" She shot out cables at me but I dodged and I kicked her in the face knocking her back.

"HAZARD MISSILES" I launched missiles at her creating explosions and hitting her.

"Alright Davis you rock!" Ken shouted as Yolei got an idea and told the others who nodded at her as everyone but Ken left the room.

"Hey Davis over here we got a new plan follow us." Ken said as he and Stingmon flew off as I followed leading Arukenimon toward the others she ran into the room only to be sprayed with spices by Yolei and Shurimon she then ran into Digmon who sprayed her with bug spray she then ran only to be zapped by Tk and Kari.

"Alright get her Davis!" Kari shouted as I flew in.

"HAZARD BLASTER" I fired crimson bullets from my arms at her hitting her hard as she fell down me landing in front of her.

"Tell us why do you want to destroy the digital world?" I said

"Thats what I do it's my job." She said as we heard a laugh to see a mummy standing there.

"Who are you!?" Yolei asked

"Im MummyMon let me tell you a secret my snake bandage is ghostly." He said as he attacked the other digimon wrapping them up in bandages I charged him only for him to blast me with his gun before he ran away with Arukenimon.

"Davis are you okay?" I heard Kari ask me as I got up onto my feet I smiled at her.

"So now we have got a new enemy." TK said once we got back to the computer lab.

"Yeah but lets worry about it later guys okay." I said to everyone who nodded as we all left heading home.

The End

Read And Review


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own digimon

Chapter 12 The Ultimate Anti-Hero

In the digital world on a cliff overlooking a vast valley was Arukenimon sitting in a bathtub brooding over her defeat at the hands of the DigiDestined.

"My plan was flawless but the hazard child ruined my plans." She thought thinking back to how Davis in his hazard armour thoroughly thrashed her in their encounter. Mummymon then walked up to her.

"Arukenimon what's wrong tell me your not still angry about losing to that brat?" He asked her worried.

"Mummymon we need to deal with him before he causes major problems for our plans." Arukenimon said getting out of the tub.

"What would you suggest he's powerful along with his digimon they can handle your creations with ease." Mummymon said giving Arukenimon an idea she smirked and chuckled at what she had in store for the children.

"Don't worry Mummymon I know just how to deal with them." She said

Back in the real world Davis's point of view

We had just informed the others about Arukenimon and Mummymon and what had happened in the giant house.

"So we now have a new enemy?" Izzy asked us we all nodded

"Yeah she's the one behind the control spires being turned into digimon." TK told him

"Ken do you know who she is by any chance?" Kari asked him I looked over at Cody and saw disdain on his face I knew he was stubborn but not this stubborn.

"Im sorry guys but I can't remember anything from when I was the digimon emperor." He said sadly Cody was about to speak but I decided to stop him before he drives a wedge through the team.

"Thats alright Ken whats important now is that we stop her before she causes anymore trouble." I said everyone nodded and smiled at me as we all went our separate ways but I asked Cody to speak with him before he left.

"Yes Davis?" He asked me

"Look Cody let me be clear I don't care if you like Ken or heck even trust but he is trying to help and make amends for what he has done so don't hate him for what he did." I told him but he wasn't backing down.

"Davis how can you so easily forget he was a monster that he caused such pain and suffering. How can we be sure he's not still evil and that he wont betray us later on?" He asked

"I don't but I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and give him a chance. Just please Cody for me give him a chance okay?" I asked he nodded reluctantly as we headed home.

The Next Day

After school we all met up in the digital world ready to destroy some control spires.

"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon roared destroying fifty spires.

"GRAND HORN" Aquillamon said destroying twenty

"ROCK CRACKING" Digmon drilled into the earth and destroyed fifteen

"HAND OF FATE" Angemon levelled ten spires

"ROSETTA STONE" Nefertimon destroyed twelve of them

"SPIKING STRIKE" Stingmon destroyed the last few spires

"Few taking control spires out is exhausting." Growlmon said as I handed him a barrel of water which he drank in a second he then smiled at me as he turned back into Guilmon.

"You got that right I thought It would get easier after a while." Pegasusmon said

"Why don't Davis and Ken biomerge they could destroy the most in the shortest amount of time." Yolei said

"No we can't if we do it for a meaningless task like this we won't have enough energy left if we run into Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"Davis is right we can't waste our energy and I'm sure me biomerging with Wormmon was a one time deal." Ken said backing me up.

"Alright lets get back to work guys." Kari said as she took off on Nefertimon followed by the others I was about to follow when I was knocked out along with Guilmon the last thing I heard was a woman laughing.

With the others third person point of view

"Hey what's that down there?" Kari asked as they saw two hundred control spires piled up.

"Nothing good thats for sure." Ken said as they looked up at the mountain to see Arukenimon and Mummymon standing there looking down at them.

"So glad that you finally made it digi-brats wasn't there two others with you?" She asked everyone looked around and realised that Davis and Guilmon were no longer there Kari turned and looked at Arukenimon.

"What did you do to them you monster?!" Kari demanded while Gatomon hissed at her.

"Nothing much just took them out of the picture for a while." Arukenimon said as she drew two hundred strands of her hair and threw them at the control spires as they rose into the air.

"Whats going on!?" TK shouted as the control spires started to form into a digimon that looked like Gallantmon only the cape was blue and his armour was black.

"Is that Gallantmon?" Cody asked

"No you brats meet ChaosGallantmon also know as your destruction." Arukenimon said as ChaosGallantmon stood there waiting for the DigiDestined to make the first move.

"Lets go guys!" Stingmon said as he flew at ChaosGallantmon followed by Aquilamon Angemon and Ankylomon

"Kari go find Davis and Guilmon." Ken says as Kari nods as she flys off on Nefertimon.

"SPIKING STRIKE" Stingmon went into attack ChaosGallantmon but he blocked with his shield.

"BLAST RINGS" Aquilamon fired of pinkish crimson rings at ChaosGallantmon hitting him but he shook it off as he kicked him to the ground.

"HAND OF FATE" Angemon fired of a blast of light hitting ChaosGallantmon in the face but still had no effect.

"CHAOS SABRE" ChaosGallantmon fired of black lightning at Angemon knocking him down to the ground as he turned into Tokomon. Everyone was helpless at ChaosGallantmon's power

With Davis and Guilmon Davis's point of view.

"Oh man my head." I said as I woke up looking around I noticed that I was tied up as was Guilmon I tried to break the ropes but they were done up tight. I then concentrated and my hazard blades came out cutting the ropes as I shredded the ropes I got up and cut Guilmon's ropes as he woke up.

"Where are we Davismon?" He asked me I shook my head.

"Not sure buddy but come on we need to find a way out of here." I said as I looked around we were in a cave with no apparent exit.

"Do you think I should digivolve Davis?" Guilmon asked me I nodded while taking out my digivice.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TOO GROWLMON"

"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon blasted the wall of the cave to pieces.

"I think you overdid it boy." I sweat dropped as we saw Kari and Nefertimon land.

"Davis Growlmon there you guys are we've got a problem." Kari said

"What don't tell me Cody got into a fight with ken." I said

"No nothing like that Arukenimon created a digimon called ChaosGallantmon." Nefertimon informed us me and Growlmon looked at each other before he turned back to Guilmon and I raised my digivice to the sky.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE"

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON" Grani then came flying in as I jumped on him as Nefertimon led the way back to the battle when we arrived we saw Stingmon still fighting while everyone else was back in their rookie or in-training forms.

"LIGHTNING JOUST" I said launching lightning at my doppelgänger he got hit knocking him to the earth as I jumped of off Grani.

"Who did that!?" He bellowed he then locked eyes with me

"So my twin this should be fun." He taunted me

"There can only be one of us so you must perish." I said summoning my lance and shield as I charged ChaosGallantmon we then clashed lances sending sparks flying neither of us giving an inch.

"Wow there fighting something fierce." Armadillomon said

"You got that right there equally matched I think." Ken said

"So you are my worthy adversary but I'm afraid we must end this." ChaosGallantmon said

"CHAOS SABRE/LIGHTNING JOUST" We both launched lightning at the other the attacks collided creating a massive explosion when the smoke cleared we were both still standing.

"So be it!" My doppelgänger said raising his shield as I did the same.

"FINAL ELISION/SHEILD OF THE JUST" Our shields fired off our strongest attacks creating the largest explosion ever seen in the digital world and when the smoke cleared me and Guilmon had separated.

"My that actually was a challenge well then I must be off." ChaosGallantmon said but I stood up he looked at me then laughed.

"What do you think you can do boy?" He asked as I saw Grani fly towards me as he separated into pieces.

"This HAZARD ARMOUR ACTIVATE." I shouted as Grani's body formed my hazard battle armour I stood ready to face ChaosGallantmon he looked at me as I charged ready to fight.

"CHAOS SABRE" He shot lightning at me but I flew out of the way.

"HAZARD MISSILES" I fired a dozen of so missiles at him creating several explosions he looked at me with anger as he charged me.

"HAZARD BLASTER" I fired of crimson bullets at him but he blocked with his shield as he continued charging.

"HAZARD FORCE" I fired of a several burst of crimson light at him forcing him to stop his charge to block the blasts as Grani's head on my chest opened up

"HAZARD CRUSHER" I fired of a giant crimson blast of electricity at ChaosGallantmon creating a massive explosion I landed after the smoke cleared and I saw ChaosGallantmon still standing just barely he looked at me before fleeing I disengaged my battle armour as everyone came running up to me I smiled at them as Kari hugged me while Gatomon sat on Guilmon's head.

"Way to go Davis you sure handled him." TK said happily

"Yeah you and Guilmon may just be able to defeat him next time we meet." Ken said nodding at me as I smiled.

"_Look out ChaosGallantmon we are coming for you_." I thought as we headed home.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own digimon

Chapter Thirteen

"So Arukenimon created a mega level digimon called ChaosGallantmon?" Izzy asked us we all nodded he was silent taking in the information.

"Yeah but Davis and Guilmon took him to his limit as Gallantmon." TK said to him Izzy then looked up at us.

"Is this true Davis?" He asked me I nodded.

"And Davis in his Hazard Armour made him retreat for now." Kari added smiling at me I smiled back.

"Okay guys from now on if you run into ChaosGallantmon let Gallantmon or Davis in is Hazard armour deal with him got it?" Izzy told the group who nodded as everyone turned to leave when me and Guilmon had gotten home we found the place to be empty mum and dad worked late sometimes so I could understand that but Jun's usually home by now.

"Where is she?" I asked Guilmon as he picked up the note and read it.

"Davismon there is a note from Jun she says she's gone out with Matt to the movies tonight and won't be home until ten." Guilmon said as I read over the note as well after I sighed and went into the kitchen to make me and Guilmon something to eat.

The next day we were in the digital world and today we were going to try to find Gatomon's tail ring so she could be back to her full strength Tk Cody and Kari went one way while me Yolei and Ken went in another direction we searched for about an hour before we decided to take a break while we were resting I noticed Ken had a look of worry on his face.

"Ken whats the matter?" I asked him putting my hand on his shoulder he looked at me worried.

"I can feel great evil nearby." He said plainly as he held his head and screamed in pain.

"Ken!" Yolei shouted running over to us as I bent down to help him up as we saw the forest warp and change everything lost its colour and soon the land was all grey no colour.

"Where are we Ken what is this place?" I asked him as he got to his feet and Wormmon climbed onto his shoulder as he looked around.

"This is the dark ocean I was here before and that is how I became the digimon emperor." He explained as we tried to find the others after a few minutes we saw Tk Cody and Kari looking right at us but they didn't notice us we tried to gain their attention but they walked right through us.

"Okay that was weird." Yolei said

"Ken anyway to get out of this dark ocean? cause I'm out of ideas" I asked him

"Weren't you here before and Kari came after you?" Yolei asked me but I shook my head as I clarified for her.

"That was not the dark ocean Im afraid. Yolei that was the hazard area it exists outside of the real and digital worlds thats why you could not find me when I went there the first time." I explained to her as we continued to walk trying to find a way out.

"Hate to say it guys but I think we are lost." Ken said as we looked around knowing that he was right.

"Okay guys lets rest for a moment while we think of ideas on how to get back." I said as we all sat down taking a rest I decided to take a nap for a bit but I wish I didn't because I started to have a weird dream.

Davis's Subconscious

I looked around to find my self outside a large door that had the Hazard symbol on it the symbol was completely crimson I looked out a window to see that i was in the hazard area again.I stepped towards the door cautious not wondering what might happen I then opened the door a crack as I looked inside to see the room surrounded in flames and I saw something bound in golden chains I opened the door and looked at the creature to see it was a vicious dragon he looked at me and roared in fury as he tried to break the chains.

"Who are you!?" I demanded the creature looked at me and laughed.

"Boy do you realise who I am. I am the Hazard Incarnate I am the true power of the hazard not what you and your pet combine into." He snarled at me as he drooled the saliva was acid as it ate away at the floor.

"Really what's your name?" I asked

"I am MEGIDRAMON! The most powerful virus type mega that ever lived I was sealed so long ago by the Golden Radiance and then I find myself sealed within your mind. Over the time I spent here unchallenged before you found the accursed golden radiance I slowly but surely flooded you body with my power trying to break free but that stupid child of light sealed me temporarily and then if that wasn't bad enough you found the golden radiance the very next day and I have been sealed off ever since." He roared at me

"Then why are you talking to me now?" I asked him he then laughed.

"Because being in the dark ocean has allowed my to break the barrier down jus enough to allow me to talk to you. Be warned child I will not stay silent for ever soon when your anger and rage are stronger then ever before you shall feel my true power!" He roared as I woke up with a shout I looked around to see Ken Wormmon Yolei Hawkmon and Guilmon standing around me.

"Hey guys Whats up?" I asked

"You were having a nightmare from the looks of it you were having a big nightmare." Ken explained as I stood up and followed Yolei and Ken I thought back to what Megidramon said.

"_You can try all you want you monster but I won't let you win I will keep you sealed until the very day I draw my last breath_!" I thought defiantly to which I heard him laugh in my head.

"Davis what's wrong?" I heard Guilmon ask me I looked at him and smiled at him I always felt I could tell him anything but this was one thing I couldn't tell him.

"Nothing to worry about buddy lets focus on getting home." I said as I ran to catch up with the others when we did they looked at me with worry but before they could say anything I saw a pair of eyes appear out of nowhere.

"Uh guys big brothers watching us." I said as we all saw a giant flower like digimon appear.

"Blossomon an ultimate digimon watch out for its spiral flower attack." Guilmon said as it roared as it attacked us we all got out of the way.

"Digivolve." I said as my digivice as well as Ken's and Yolei's glowed as our digimon Digivolved.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO GROWLMON"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO AQUILLAMON"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON"

"Lets go guys!" Growlmon shouted as he charged Blossomon followed by the others.

"DRAGON SLASH" Growlmon slashed with his blades at the ultimate cutting one of the branches off making Blossomon ticked off.

"BLAST RINGS" Aquillamon sent out crimson energy rings at the ultimate making him roar in pain.

"SPIRAL FLOWER" The petals on the smaller flowers came flying at the two Aquillamon flew out if the way but Growlmon was injured and turned back to Guilmon.

"SPIKING STRIKE" Stingmon stabbed him in the chest but it had no effect and he was thrown back turning back into Wormmon.

"Yolei it's up to you now." Ken said

"Hey Davis biomergeing would help here." She shouted as Aquillamon dodged another attack I nodded as I pulled out my digivice but it would not glow I looked at it in shock.

"It's not working guys you need to try biomerging this time." I said to Ken who nodded and raised his digivice as it glowed green.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE"

"WORMMON BIOMERGE TOO DINOBEEMON"

"Go Ken take him out." Yolei said DinoBeemon nodded as he charged.

"IRRITANT BUZZ" DinoBeemon sent out shockwaves from his wings but Blossomon dodged it was surprisingly agile Blossomon then leapt at Yolei she stood there in fear as her digivice started to beep wildly as Aquilamon glowed pink as Yolei glowed red.

"What's going on?" Ken asked

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"HAWKMON BIOMERGE TOO SYLPHIMON" When the light died down there stood a digimon with Aquilamon's feet and legs with his tail feathers her upper body had a chest guard with shoulder guards her arms had white feathers and she had a visor on her head.

"Whoa who is that?" I asked

"That is Sylphimon the ultimate form off Hawkmon her Static Force is the ultimate weapon against the hate and darkness." DinoBeemon said.

"This is so cool now you guys don't need to do all the work now."'Sylphimon said smiling at me as she then charged Blossomon

"SPIRAL FLOWER" Blossomon sent out his petals at Sylphimon but she started to glow pink.

"ASTRAL LASER" Sylphimon sent out a pink energy blast destroying the attack she then kicked Blossomon back.

"STATIC FORCE" Sylphimon sent of a pink and red ball of energy which hit Blossomon annihilating him when the light died down we found ourselves back in the digital world DinoBeemon separated into Ken and Wormmon and Sylphimon separated into Yolei and Hawkmon.

"Alright Yolei you were awesome." I cheered as Yolei smiled the others then ran up to us Kari hugged me.

"What happened to you guys we were worried?" TK asked looking at us.

"Short version is Yolei and Hawkmon biomerged into Sylphimon and defeated Blossomon." I explained leaving out the part about going to the dark ocean and my dream because that was my problem to deal with and I didn't want to worry the others yet not until after I spoke with Gennai everyone smiled at Yolei as we all then left for home.

Later that evening at Gennai's house

"And that's all I know." I said to Gennai after explaining my encounter with Megidramon in my mind.

"Hm Davis I advise caution when dealing with Megidramon he is a vicious and violent monster that knows no compassion or mercy. He will try to force his power onto you every time your angry or your emotions are unstable and you said that you could not Biomerge into Gallantmon today?" He asked me I nodded

"Yeah but I'm not sure if its because of the dark ocean or Megidramon's doing." I said as I heard the bastard chuckle in my mind Gennai noticed this and looked at me with worry.

"Davis please be careful for now until next we meet my friend." He said as I left his house and arrived in my bedroom and went to bed worried about Megidramon.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own digimon

Chapter Fourteen

Ever since Gennai warned me about Megidramon I've been having more and more nightmares about one I was having was the worse I woke with a shout after another nightmare about Megidramon being freed and hurting everyone.

"_This isn't good If Megidramon breaks free there's no telling what he can do_." I thought as I got ready for school.

"Hey Davis you okay?" Jun asked me I nodded at her.

"Hey Jun what movie did you and Matt go to see anyway?" I asked her she looked at me and smiled

"We saw a double feature first we saw a romance movie then an action movie then he took me home." She said smiling

"So are you two an item yet?" I asked as I saw Guilmon walk into the room and sat at the table.

"Soon little brother soon." She smiled at me as I saw Guilmon eat some pancakes I sat next to him and ate. Ten minutes later I was skateboarding to school ready for the day but still worried about what Megidramon told me yesterday inside my mind.

Flashback

"_Be warned child I will not stay silent for ever soon when your anger and rage are stronger then ever before you shall feel my true power_!" Megidramon roared

End Flashback

"Hey Davis you okay?" I heard Kari ask me looking at me concerned as I entered the class room

"Yeah I just didn't get enough sleep yesterday." I lied trying to not worry her she seemed to buy it as we took our seats as the teacher came in and started to write on the board after school we all met up in the computer lab ready to go into the digital world. We raised our Digivices and entered the digital world.

"Okay guys remember what Izzy told us if we run into ChaosGallantmon we let Gallantmon or Davis in his Hazard Armour okay." TK said to the group who nodded as we split up hoping to find Arukenimon and Mummymon.

Meanwhile with Arukenimon and Mummymon

"Arukenimon what are you thinking about?" Mummymon asked her as they looked over a valley.

"Nothing much just where can we find ChaosGallantmon ever since that hazard child and his digimon sent him packing we can't seem to locate him it's like he has completely vanished." Arukenimon said as they wondered where their creation could be.

Meanwhile ChaosGallantmon was simply walking down a valley thinking back to his encounter with Davis and Guilmon.

"What is this ability that they possess that allowed them to be able to force me to retreat they have a power I have never experienced what could it be?" ChaosGallantmon asked himself as he sat down on a boulder.

"Hello there." A voice said surprising ChaosGallantmon as he looked over to see none other then Agumon.

"Are you talking to me?" ChaosGallantmon asked him

"Agumon is my name protecting this area is my game." He said smiling as ChaosGallantmon looked up at the stars that were starting to come out as the sun started to set.

"You look troubled friend tell me maybe I can help." Agumon said sitting beside him.

"Maybe you can are you partnered to one of the DigiDestined children?" ChaosGallantmon asked

"Yep that's me." He replied

"Tell me I am curious about one of you. Do you know the boy partnered to a Guilmon by any chance?" ChaosGallantmon asked

"You mean Davis and Guilmon." Agumon said

"Yes those two have a power I have never felt me what is this power that they possess that allows them to grow stronger and pass their limitations?" He asked

"Im not sure but I think it is their bond that they have because for a long time they were alone that has made them rely on each other they give the other strength." Agumon said trying his best to explain to the control spire mega level digimon.

"I see so your saying that they have a bond that will never break no matter what?" He asked

"Yeah also Davis and Guilmon have the love and affection of the whole team and that makes them determined to never let harm befall them." Agumon said

"So your saying that because they have ones that care for them they will never give up and that they will always try to win." ChaosGallantmon said standing up.

"Yeah maybe if you gave us a chance you could have someone special to you regardless on how you came into existence." Agumon said standing next to him looking up at him ChaosGallantmon looked down.

"I must think on it but I thank you for you advice until next we meet." ChaosGallantmon said as he walked off as Agumon waved to him.

(Okay if your confused I wanted to give ChaosGallantmon something similar to BlackWargreymon with being confused at what his true purpose is and he set out to find it.)

Back in Davis's point of view

"Hey guys it's starting to get dark should we head home?" Cody asked as he rode on Ankylomon

"No lets keep going for another ten minutes then we can head home." TK said as he flew on Pegasusmon as we saw Arukenimon and Mummymon ahead of us.

"There they are go Growlmon!" I said as he picked up the pace everyone following behind us.

"Oh look it's the kiddies finally some entertainment." Mummymon chuckled as he and Arukenimon turned into their digimon forms.

"Lets get them!" Arukenimon said as they charged our partners.

"PYRO BLASTER"

"BLAST RINGS"

"STAR SHOWER"

"ROSETA STONE"

Our digimon all launched their main attacks at the two digimon all the attacks except for Growlmon's missed.

"NECROPHOBIA" Mummymon fired of blue and red electricity from his gun he hit Pegasusmon and Aquilamon making them turn back into their rookie forms.

"SPIDER THREAD" Arukenimon sent out webs that hit Ankylomon who had charged making him turn back into Armadillomon.

"Oh nuts Growlmon it's up to you now." I said he nodded as he charged.

"I think not NECROPHOBIA" Mummymon blasted Growlmon knocking him out cold.

"That was to easy Mummymon I thought we could have a challenge." Arukenimon said

"Lets wrap this up SNAKE BANDAGE" Mummymon launched bandages ensnaring Tk and Cody while Arukenimon shot out webs trapping Kari and Yolei.

"Let them go you freaks!" I shouted

"What are you going to boy your all alone." They taunted me as I snarled I summoned my arm blades and charged them.

"Davis! stop don't do it!" Kari shouted to me as I slashed at the two as we started to clash.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Ken asked them as he and Wormmon walked up he looked over at me and the two digimon battle.

"Ken go help him now were fine." TK shouted at him he nodded as they charged to help.

BIOMERGE ACTIVATE

"WORMMON BIOMERGE TO DINOBEEMON" DinoBeemon flew into the battle.

"IRRITANT BUZZ" He sent out shockwaves at Arukenimon sending her back.

"Davis go help the others I can hold them off." He said to me I nodded as I headed over to the others and cut the bandages or webs that bound them.

"Thanks Davis I think you should go help him." TK said to me I nodded as me and Guilmon charged.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON" I was happy to find out that I was able to biomerge with Guilmon it must have been the dark oceans doing that blocked it.

"NECROPHOBIA" Mummymon fired his gun again knocking DinoBeemon back towards the others as I arrived.

"LIGHTNING JOUST" I launched lightning at the two making them run away obviously they did not want to mess with a royal knight digimon.

"That was almost to easy." I said as I sensed an attack coming I dodged and saw ChaosGallantmon standing there.

"So you have come back for more." I said

"I must find the answer to my question. I will do that by fighting you child." He said as he charged with his lance raised I prepared myself for the battle that was to come.

"CHAOS SABRE" He shot lightning at me but I blocked with my shield as he charged again with his lance we clashed sending sparks flying again as everyone watched onion worry on who was going to win this time.

"Tell me why do you fight for the side of evil?" I asked him as I looked into his eyes

"I fight because I wish to find someone to give me something to fight for." He told me I kicked him away as I looked at him I smiled on the inside.

"That is why you fight you want something to fight for just like I have something to fight for you know ChaosGallantmon you could join us." I said to him he looked at me in deep in thought as everyone walked over but I gave them a sign to stop and not come closer.

"Thank you for the offer but I am afraid I cannot join your team." He said drawing his lance and charged I did the same as we clashed again

"SHIELD OF THE JUST" I fired my strongest attack from my shield the attack hit him creating a massive explosion when the smoke cleared He was still standing but was hurt I gave him a look telling him to try again he looked at me before nodding and leaving. I separated from Guilmon as I passed out exhausted from the battle.

The end

Read And Review


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own digimon

Chapter Fifteen

I woke up to the sound of a steady beep I opened my eyes and looked around I was in a sterile white room.

"Great I'm in the hospital." I said as I struggled to get up just as the nurse came in.

"Ah good your up we were wondering if you had fallen into a coma." She smiled at me as I tried to get out of the bed.

"No you have to stay in bed your far to much exhausted to be trying to be up and about." She told me putting me back into the bed.

"How did I get here?" I asked her because the last thing I remember was battling ChaosGallantmon before blacking out.

"Your friends brought you in saying that you blacked out while in the park." She told me obviously the group lied so I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Can I see them?" I asked her she nodded as she left the room not ten seconds later everyone came through the door.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked them smiling

"Whats up is that you've been out cold for four days. We were all worried about you Davis Guilmon was the most." Kari told me as they told me what had happened in the last few days nothing much except an encounter with Arukenimon and Mummymon when ChaosGallantmon showed up they all retreated like they were told to do. After they finished explaining everything to me I looked at them and sighed.

"We need to finish Arukenimon and Mummymon." I told them as they all nodded

"But what about ChaosGallantmon?" Cody asked me as I looked at him before answering.

"I don't think we need to worry about him much when I fought him last time he said he was looking for that special someone to give him something to fight for." I explained as everyone nodded as I once again tried to get out of bed but everyone held me down.

"Guys come on I'm fine I need to get out of this bed and back out into the real world I miss Guilmon and I'm sure he misses me." I said to them as the doctor came into the room.

"Hey doc can I leave yet?" I asked him he looked at me as he looked at my chart.

"Yes you can leave but after you have had something to eat you need to regain your energy." He said as the nurse brought in some food as everyone left the room as I started to eat the food.

"Wonder how Guilmon is coping with me not being there?" I asked myself as I continued to eat the food if you could even call it that.

An hour later I was released from the hospital as I headed home as fast as I could when I opened the door I was almost immediately tackled to the ground by Guilmon who was so happy to see me home.

"Davismon I missed you." He cried as I struggled to get up to my feet.

"I missed you to boy now an you please get off me." I said as Guilmon got off as we both entered my apartment to see my parents and my sister standing there.

"Hey guys I'm home." I said to them my mum and Jun then hugged me.

"Good to see your okay Davis don't do that again ever you hear me." Jun said to me as I nodded and smiled at them.

"So you guys do anything I should know off?" I asked them as they shook their heads as I went into my bedroom and opened the digi-port ready to go.

"Davis what are you doing?" My mum asked me standing in the doorway.

"I need to go to the Digiworld now mum I promise I'll be careful." I said to them

"Hey Davis do you mind if I come with you?" Jun asked me I looked at Guilmon who smiled at her I did the same as I nodded and took her hand as we were both downloaded into the computer when we looked around we found ourselves in the middle of a grassy valley.

"Welcome to the digital world Jun. So what do you think?" I asked her as she looked around.

"It's beautiful little brother so what do we do now?" She asked me as I looked around.

"I think we should just walk for a while how bout it?" I asked both of them who nodded as we set off after ten minutes we were taking a break as we heard a noise in the bush Jun stood behind me as Guilmon stood in front of both of us then a little yellow digimon came out of the bushes.

"Whoa what is that?" Jun asked as it ran towards us and stood in front of her smiling up at her.

"My name is Viximon and I'm your partner Jun." She said smiling up at her after a millisecond Jun squealed and picked Viximon up.

"Oh you are so cute." She said as Viximon chuckled and Jun set her down just then a bright light surrounded the two as a D-3 like the others appeared in Jun's hands this on was yellow with a purple grip.

"Okay well welcome to the team Jun and Viximon lets go find the others." I said as everyone agreed Viximon climbed onto Guilmon's head as we all set off in the direction of the rest of the group.

"So Davis what have you been doing in the Digiworld?" Jun asked me

"The usual fight monsters save the world and everything in between." I said as I heard my D-Terminal go off and saw there was a message from Kari on it.

"ChaosGallantmon is here and we can't fight him even with Sylphimon and DinoBeemon hurry!"

Kari

"The others are in trouble come on!" I said as everyone nodded and Guilmon Digivolved into Growlmon and we all jumped onto his back as he ran off as fast as he could go we soon arrived and we saw that ChaosGallantmon was battling DinoBeemon and Sylphimon while everyone else was watching.

"Lets go Growlmon Jun stay here." I said telling her as she nodded.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON"

"Whoa you look awesome Davis." Jun said to me as I nodded and charged my doppelgänger.

"LIGHTNING JOUST" I shot lightning at ChaosGallantmon knocking him back.

"Gallantmon you made it." Kari said to me smiling as I charged clashing with my doppelgänger sending sparks flying as everyone watched us clashed.

"CHAOS SABRE/LIGHTNING JOUST" We both sent out lightning from our lances creating a massive explosion

"Whoa those two are going full out aren't they." Jun said to Viximon as everyone a continued to watch the battle.

"Indeed." Viximon said

"Why do you continue to fight us we just want to be your friends why can you not see that." I said to him as he kicked me back looking at me with doubt in his eyes.

"You don't understand I must fight because it is my purpose." He said to me as he charged again clashing his lance with mine he then knocked me down as Jun came running out and stood in front of me I looked at her in shock.

"Out of the way you foolish girl or I will destroy you." He said to my sister but she didn't budge with Viximon standing on her head.

"Very well you leave me no choice." He said as he was about to attack her her new digivice glowed as Viximon glowed.

"VIXIMON DIGIVOLVE TO RENAMON" Renamon grabbed Jun and jumped out of the way of ChaosGallantmon as I charged him and attacked him viciously forcing him onto the defence as I continued to attack him trying to kill him.

"How dare you try to hurt my sister you bastard I'm going to kill you!" I roared as I kicked him back raising my shield.

"SHIELD OF THE JUST!" I fired of my most powerful attack at him hitting him and creating a massive explosion when the smoke died down he was kneeling on the ground I walked up to him and raised my lance I looked into his eyes.

"_Finish him Davis he tried to hurt your sister DO IT NOW_!" I heard Megidramon say in my head I complied my anger clouding my mind.

"GOODBYE CHAOSGALLANTMON" I shouted at him as I went to impale him with my lance.

"STOP IT DAVIS!" I stopped an inch from his chest as I looked to see Jun and the others looking at me as I lowered my lance he looked at me I stared at him.

"Leave now but next time I shall show you no mercy." I said to him as he got up and walked away as I looked towards the others I then laid eyes on my sister as I separated from Guilmon.

"Davis are you okay?" Jun asked me but I looked away from her

"Jun I'm glad your okay but why did you stop me from destroying him?" I said looking up at her.

"Davis I'm sorry but that wasn't you when you were about to kill him I don't want to lose you to your anger." She said starting to cry as Renamon walked up to her.

"Jun Im sorry it's just your my sister and I don't want you to get hurt." I said to her as I started to cry.

"Don't worry Davis as long as I'm around no harm shall befall your sister. Now I believe we should head home before anyone starts to worry." She said to us as we nodded and everyone went home. When we got home we all went out to find our parents talking at the table they looked at us and were surprised to see Renamon there with us.

"Mum Dad meet Renamon my very own digimon." Jun said introducing her new digimon who smiled and waved at our parents.

"Hello." She said smiling

"So I take it that you will also be going to the Digiworld now Jun?" Dad asked her who nodded smiling

"Okay but only if Davis promises to take care of you." Dad said looking at me.

"Sure dad leave it to me." I smiled at her as we all sat down for dinner.

The End

Read and Review


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own digimon

Chapter Sixteen In no ones point of view

All was quiet in Odaiba everyone was sleeping peacefully except for one person and this person was Davis who was having a terrible dream. He tossed and turned muttering in his sleep.

"No Jun no move get outta the way." He said as he continued to stir and mumble.

Davis's dream back in his point of view

Jun stood in front of me shielding me from ChaosGallantmon I told her to move to run to do anything just get out of the way but she didn't listen.

"Very well if you do not wish to move then i'll make you!" ChaosGallantmon said as he impaled Jun with his lance.

"No Jun!" I shouted waking up with a shout Guilmon's head snapped up as he looked around before looking at me.

"Davis what's wrong?" My partner asked me as I looked at him trying to smile I looked at the clock it was seven in the morning I sighed as I got up ready to start the day good thing it was a Saturday no school so my friends wouldn't worry much until I met them in the digital world.

"Nothing boy just a bad dream come lets get some breakfast." I said to him as we both left the room as I started to make some toast. After a while I saw Jun come out of her room grabbed some cereal and sat down at the table.

"Morning Davis." She smiled at me i tried to smile back back I couldn't I kept my head low as I sat at the table and started to eat my toast.

"Hey Davis I was wondering about something." She said

"Yeah and that would be?" I asked

"Can we go to the Digiworld again today?" She asked I choked on my toast making Jun give me the heimliech after I caught my breath I looked at her in shock.

"What! Jun why?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I just want to meet the others and help out a bit." She explained

"Jun you know I love you but this is completely crazy what if we run into ChaosGallantmon and I can't help you could get hurt or worse!" I shouted the nightmare playing in my head again.

"Davis I'll be fine if we do run into him I'll stay back and promise to not rush in like yesterday okay." She said to me I reluctantly nodded as I went to have a shower after we both got dressed and left a note to our parents saying where we were we both went to my room and went through the digiport along with Renamon and Guilmon.

"Okay Jun so where do you want to go?" I asked her as I looked around.

"How about we go find your friends I'm sure there somewhere around here." Renamon told us as we nodded as I took out my digivice.

"Say Jun you want to give it a try?" I asked Jun who nodded and took out her D-3 and pointed it at Renamon who started to glow.

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON" We were amazed to see a large yellow nine tailed fox in place of Renamon.

"Kyubimon you look awesome." Jun said happily as she climbed on her fox's back I smiled at this Jun actually looked happy.

"Okay boy are you ready?" I asked him he nodded as he Digivolved into Growlmon I climbed on his back as they both set off.

"Hey Davis why didn't you want me here today?" Jun asked me looking up from Kyubimon.

"No reason Jun just never expected you to want to come back so soon." I lied to her the truth was I didn't want her to get hurt again. She was about to ask me again when we heard a massive explosion off in the distance both Growlmon and Kyubimon went full pelt when we arrived we saw Angemon as well as Sylphimon and DinoBeemon fighting Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"Lets go Kyubimon!" Jun shouted as Kyubimon nodded and charged.

"Jun Wait!" I shouted

"Hold on Jun." Kyubimon said

"FOX TAIL INFERNO" Kyubimon sent out nine blue fire balls at the two ultimate level digimon. They were both caught off guard by the attack and were sent back as me and Growlmon entered the battle.

"PYRO BLASTER" Growlmon fired a massive fireball at the two digimon hitting Mummymon dead on sending him flying.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked the group who were happy to see me.

"Great timing Davis." TK smiled at me as I nodded

"Take them out Growlmon!" I shouted as my digimon charged them.

"SPIDER THREAD" Arukenimon sent out razor sharp cables at Growlmon.

"DRAGON SLASH" Growlmon slashed with his arm blades cutting the cables as Mummymon wrapped him up in bandages but he Digivolved into WarGrowlmon and broke the bandages as he stared down the two ultimates who thought it would be best to run away but not from my partner but from ChaosGallantmon who snuck up from behind and kicked him down knocking him to the floor.

"Get up WarGrowlmon." I said as my partner kicked ChaosGallantmon away as he stood up.

"ATOMIC BLASTER" He fired his main attack at ChaosGallantmon but he blocked with his shield but it got heavily damaged.

"CHAOS SABRE" ChaosGallantmon sent lightning from his lance hitting WarGrowlmon and knocking him down.

"This isn't good at all." TK said as he watched on as Jun nodded to Kyubimon who nodded and charged the control spire mega digimon shocking all of us.

"NO JUN STOP!" I shouted as loud as I could but she didn't stop.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO" Kyubimon launched nine blue fireballs at him hitting him he looked at Kyubimon and raised his shield as it started to glow.

"FINAL ELYSION" He launched his most powerful attack at Jun and Kyubimon they managed to avoid the attack but the explosion sent them flying back to us as Kyubimon turned back to Renamon.

"JUN!" I shouted running to her side looking at her I saw she was hurt bad she was cut bruised and knocked out I looked at ChaosGallantmon with hate as the hazard on my chest glowed crimson.

"WARGROWLMON DIGIVOLVE TO YOUR MEGA FORM!" I ordered him as flames surrounded him as he Digivolved to his mega form.

"He digivolving!" Sylphimon shouted

"Yes mega! I order you to destroy him now!" I roared as everyone looked at me in fear as the flames died down to reveal a demonic looking dragon with wings and a tail with a sharp point.

Now in Kari's point of view

"Is that Guilmon?" I asked everyone

"I knew he was a virus type but I never expected this to happen." Cody said hiding behind Me and Tk while DinoBeemon and Sylphimon stood in front of us.

"That is Megidramon a virus type mega." DinoBeemon said as I looked at Davis who was just as shocked at what had happened. I could understand how he felt he let his rage get the better of him and knowing Davis he's beating himself up mentally for what has happened.

"Can we beat him?" Sylphimon asked

"Not unless we have no other choice." DinoBeemon said before turning to me.

"Kari call the others we are going to need everyone here just in case." DinoBeemon told me as I emailed everyone and told them what happened everyone replied saying they were on their way.

"Megidramon go get him!" I heard Davis say as Megidramon grabbed ChaosGallantmon with his tail and tried to swallow him the saliva coming from his mouth burned and ate away at the armour of ChaosGallantmon.

"My god what are you?" He asked

"He's your destruction you are going to pay for what you did to my sister!" Davis roared at him as the symbol on Megidramon's chest started to glow and the ground started to split.

"What the hell is going on!?" Sylphimon asked

"Oh no that's a hazard on his chest he could destroy the whole Digiworld if we don't stop him!" DinoBeemon said as I saw Tai and the others come up along with Gennai in a Mechanorimon.

"Kari are you guys okay?" Tai asked me as everyone look at Megidramon as he blew a maelstrom of flames at the mega.

"CHAOS SABRE" He fired lightning at Megidramon

"HELL HOWLING" Megidramon roared sending out a shockwave at the attack destroying it and knocking ChaosGallantmon back and also leveling the surrounding area around us.

"What happened?" Matt asked Tk who looked at him.

"ChaosGallantmon hurt Jun and Kyubimon and Davis forced WarGrowlmon to digivolve to his mega level and you guys can see what happened." TK informed everyone as I looked at Davis sadly as he watched the battle as Megidramon was hit by ChaosGallantmon's Final Elysion as Megidramon fell down and turned back into Guilmon as Davis ran up to him and knelt beside him.

"I can't believe this happened to you Guilmon I'm so so sorry for what I made you do." Davis started to cry as ChaosGallantmon walked towards them and raised his lance pointing it at Davis who looked up at him.

"You made him do this so this is your fault and you must pay dearly." He said as he moved to end him.

"DAVIS!" Everyone shouted at him but he just stayed there accepting his fate.

"STATIC FORCE" Sylphimon launched her attack at him knocking him back as DinoBeemon kicked the mega back.

"They need help lets go Armadillomon!" I heard Cody say as he and his partner charged as Armadillomon Digivolved into Ankylomon.

"Cody stop!" TK shouted

"TAIL HAMMER" Ankylomon hit ChaosGallantmon with his tail knocking him back but he fired lightning at him making him turn back to his rookie form as Cody ran over to him.

"You okay buddy?" Cody asked him as ChaosGallantmon fired his strongest attack at the two we all shouted at them as they both glowed golden.

"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION"

"ARMADILLOMON BIOMERGE TO SHAKKOUMON" when the light died down there stood a giant digimon with gold claws.

"Whoa look at him." TK said as Shakkoumon swallowed up the attack.

"You expected an overgrown vaccum cleaner to defeat me?" ChaosGallantmon said in disbelief.

"I beg your pardon!" Shakkoumon said as ChaosGallantmon charged.

"JUSTICE BEAM" Shakkoumon fired off two lasers from his eyes knocking the shield out of his hand.

"CHAOS SABRE" He fired of lightning from his lance knocking both DinoBeemon and Sylphimon out as he kicked Shakkoumon down to the ground.

"That was easy now to finish you." He said as he picked up his shield as he fired off another blast of lightning at Davis but Guilmon's eyes went red as he swung his tail and knocked the attack away as he stood up.

"Right time to finish this nonsense!" Guilmon said

"You sure?" Davis said as he stood up beside him

"Trust me we can defeat him but we must fight him together!" Guilmon said as he glowed golden.

"Yeah time to show him he can't push us around. Lets do this for Jun!" Davis shouted as he glowed golden as well as I saw Grani fly I towards them.

"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION"

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON" When the light died down there stood Gallantmon Guilmon's true mega form as Grani glowed crimson as he flew into Gallantmon as we covered our eyes as they were surrounded in a crimson light when the light died down there stood Gallantmon but his armour was crimson he had ten angelic wings and he held in his left hand shining sword and in his right he held a shining lance. We all looked in awe and surprise at Gallantmon.

"Who is that is that Gallantmon?" Sylphimon asked everyone as Izzy looked at his computer as he opened the digimon analyser.

"There isn't any data on him." Izzy said

"GALLANTMON CRIMSON MODE" Gallantmon said as he stared down his doppelgänger.

Back in Davis's point of view

I've never felt such power before looks like ChaosGallantmon has met his end.

"I must say I am impressed but that still won't help you." ChaosGallantmon said as he charged me as I did the same.

"ETERNAL SWORD" I swung my sword at him he blocked with his lance but what happened next surprised him his lance cracked and turned into data. He looked at me in shock as I kicked him back.

"Impossible no way the balance of power has changed so greatly!" He shouted

"Well it has ChaosGallantmon now you must pay for your actions." I shouted as I charged him as he raised his shield blocking my strikes with my sword and lance the shield held up for a while before I kicked him back as my lance glowed.

"FINAL JUSTICE" I fired a blast of light from my lance as it collided with ChaosGallantmon's shield this time the shield was destroyed as he was forced back as he again looked at me in shock that I was given him a beating and he was powerless to stop me.

"Time to end this fight." I shouted as I charged him about to finish him with my sword but before I did I stopped just an inch from his chest as I looked into his eyes.

"No I will not become like you. I will not strike you down in vengeance." I said as I walked away from him towards the others.

"Wait why spare me after what I did to your friends and your sister you should want to destroy me." He asked me as I looked at him as I picked up Jun.

"Rest assured ChaosGallantmon we shall conclude this battle next we meet but for now count your blessings that I will let you live this time." I said as I walked away cradling my sister in my arms as I left him there to lick his wounds.

When we got back I looked at everyone expecting them to scold me for what I did but instead everyone smiled at me gently I looked over at Kari who smiled sweetly at me.

"Im sorry about what happened guys can you ever forgive me?" I asked them their response was unexpected they all hugged me then Kari kissed me on the lips making both of us blush and everyone giggle as I smiled at Guilmon who smiled at me as we all went our separate ways. When me and my sister got home I looked at Jun who smiled at me.

"Im sorry I worried you Davis but I couldn't stand by while Guilmon got hurt." She said as I hugged her.

"It's okay Jun just please don't do it again please I was so worried about you." I said to her as she returned the hug we then decided to go have some dinner when our parents got home we told them what happened but we left out the part about Jun getting hurt and WarGrowlmon turning into Megidramon. But we told them about me and Guilmon becoming Gallantmon Crimson mode before we went to bed.

The End

Read and Review


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own digimon

Chapter Seventeen

In Davis's point of view

A week after ChaosGallantmon and I battled and I spared him instead of finishing him off saying that the next time we met it would be the last. We were in the Digiworld destroying the last of the control spires.

"PYRO BLASTER"

"STAR SHOWER"

"ROCK CRACKING"

"ROSETTA STONE"

"GRAND HORN"

"FOX TAIL INFERNO"

"SPIKING STRIKE"

The digimon destroyed the last control spires and man I gotta admit it feels good to be finally rid of those eyesores. While we all were chatting and enjoying this small victory I noticed that ken was standing away from the group talking with Wormmon about something. I was curious and walked over while Guilmon and Gatomon talked.

"Come on Ken their our friends I'm sure they would love to come to you party." Wormmon said to him

"I know but this is my first time in this situation what if they don't want to come to my christmas party." Ken sighed as I walked up to them.

"You should trust us more Ken we would love to come to your christmas party." I told him making him look at me and smile as we both walked back over to the group.

"Hey guys Ken has something to ask us." I shouted as everyone walked over.

"What is it Davis?" Kari asked as Ken took out the invitations.

"I was wondering if you all would be interested in attending a holiday celebration?" Ken asked nervously.

"Hey no sweat Ken your having a christmas party and we'd all like to come." TK smiled at him

"I can't Matt invited me to his concert." Jun said defeated as Renamon stood beside her.

"Thats okay Jun you go and enjoy the concert." I smiled at her as Guilmon walked over with the rest of the digimon.

"Can we come?" He asked

"Sure and maybe you can get Gatomon under the mistletoe." Ken joked making everyone laugh but Guilmon just looked at him confused before looking at me.

"Davismon why would I need to be under a mistletoe to kiss Gatomon when she already does it?" Guilmon asked me making Gatomon blush and everyone laugh.

"Hey maybe Kari can get Davis under the mistletoe as well." TK said now it was Kari's turn to blush. We then decided to head home the next day we all met up with the older groups digimon in order to give them a surprise christmas present.

"Hey guys whats up?" Agumon asked up walking up followed by the others.

"Merry christmas guys." Tentomon greeted

"Whats the plan guys?" Gabumon asked

"Simple we put you in a sack and tell Tai and the others we have a surprise for them." I explained

"But what about me?" Palmon asked

"I didn't think that far ahead." I sighed

"We could send her through the Digi-port to Mimi's apartment so on christmas morning she will be the best present Mimi could have asked her." TK said as we all nodded at this idea.

Later that Day the older DigiDestined met up with us after I sent an urgent email telling them to meet up with us.

"Okay guys whats so important that you need to see us?" Tai asked us as we stood in front of two sacks that contained the older DigiDestined's digimon except Palmon.

"We just thought we'd give you a early christmas gift." Kari said as the digimon burst out of the sacks surprising the older kids.

"Tai!" Agumon said jumping into the brunettes arms

"Matt!" Gabumon said walking up to his partner

"Sora!" Buy omon flew over to Sora

"Izzy!" Tentomon flew over to his friend

"Joe!" Gomamon said waking over to his friend.

"Agumon hey long time no see." Tai said smiling as the older kids smiled at us.

"This is the best christmas present ever." Sora said hugging Biyomon. Later we all headed to Tamachi well us younger kids did to attend Ken's christmas party when we knocked on the door Ken's mother opened the door smiling at us.

"Hello oh your friends of Ken's aren't you?" She asked us as we all nodded as she let us inside.

"Hey guys glad you could come." Ken said as we all entered his bedroom our digimon following us inside.

"So what should we do first?" TK asked as we all wondered on what to do.

At Matts Concert Third Person point of view

"There's a lot of people lining up to see Matt's concert Huh Renamon?" Jun asked as she held a box cookies she had made.

"Don't worry Jun I'm sure Matt will love your cookies." Renamon said as Sora walked up with Biyomon holding a box of cookies as well.

"Hi Jun what's in the box?" Sora asked her

"Cookies I made for Matt." Jun smiled until she laid eyes on Sora's box which was nicely wrapped with a beautiful bow on it.

"Are those for Matt as well?" Jun asked but before Sora could respond Tai and Agumon walked up to them.

"Hey Sora Jun over here." Tai said making the two girls look at him and for Sora to blush.

"Hey Tai." Sora said as Gabumon opened the door to the backstage.

"Ah something smells good. Matt's busy getting ready but I will take them to him." Gabumon said but Renamon crossed her arms.

"Yeah right you will just eat them yourself." Renamon accused

"I resent that I'm on a diet anyway." Gabumon defended

"So Sora I was wondering if you wanted to go to Matt's concert tonight?" Tai asked Sora who smiled at him.

"Sure Tai oh these are for you." Sora said handing him the box of cookies she had made.

"Great and thanks Sora for the cookies." Tai smiled at her as Matt walked up to the group.

"Hey guys. What's in the box Jun?" Matt asked her as he looked at the box of cookies Jun had made for him.

"These are some cookies I made for you Matt." Jun smiled as she handed him the box.

"Thanks Jun and I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere after the concert?" Matt asked her.

"Sure it's a date." Jun said as Matt smiled and walked off to prepare for his concert.

(Authors note: You didn't think I was going to break Jun's heart like that I'm not that heartless.)

"Nice going Jun your lucky he said yes." Tai smiled at her as he and Sora walked away followed by their digimon. Later on everyone was sitting in the stands Izzy and Joe sat next to each other while Tentomon and Gomamon hid under their seats as the other digimon hid under their partners seats except Renamon because she hid in the rafters. Then everything went to hell as a DarTyrannomon and several Bakemon burst through the tent making everyone ran for cover.

"Hey you ruined my concert!" Matt shouted

"Matt now is not the time!" Tai said to him.

"Agumon digivolve." Tai said but nothing happened as they saw a control spire in the river.

"A control spire what's that doing here?!" Sora asked

"Izzy contact Davis and the others." Matt told Izzy who nodded as he called Ken's place.

Back in Davis's point of view

"Got any threes?" I asked Yolei who got frustrated.

"No No No No!" She shouted

"All you gotta say is go fish." Cody told her as she threw her cards to the floor.

"I can't even win go fish!" She shouted as Ken's mother come in.

"Ken a friend of Davis's is on the phone." She said as I took the call.

"Hello Izzy what!? I'll be right there." I said as I went back to the others

"Guys we need to head to the concert now something's come up." I said to them as everyone followed me as we left the apartment.

"Whats going on Davis?" Kari asked

"Digimon have shown up at the concert as well as a control spire." I told them.

"Ready boy?" I asked my partner who nodded

"Ready!" He said as he Digivolved into WarGrowlmon while everyone else's digimon either armour Digivolved or Digivolved.

"HAZARD ARMOUR ACTIVATE." I shouted as Grani turned into my battle armour and flew off towards the concert.

"Oh man were out numbered!" Tai shouted as the digimon fought of the Bakemon.

"Where's Davis when you need him?" Tai asked everyone.

"HAZARD MISSILES" They heard as several crimson missiles destroyed several Bakemon.

"ATOMIC BLASTER" They heard WarGrowlmon shout as he destroyed the control spire as Aquillamon Nefertimon and Pegasusmon fly towards them and land as they turned back to their rookie forms.

"Great timing guys." Sora said to us

"Ready guys?" Tai asked the other who nodded

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON"

"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GARURUMON"

"TENTOMON DIGIVOLVE TO KABUTERIMON"

"BIYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO BIRDRAMON"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO AQUILLAMON"

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON"

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE TO IKKAKUMON"

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANKYLOMON"

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON"

Greymon grappled with DarkTyrannomon while Birdramon and Kabuterimon fought with a Kuwagamon and a Snimon while Garurumon and Ikakumon battled the Bakemon but then a Parrotmon came in trying to grab Yolei but Kari pushed her out of the way getting grabbed in the process.

"KARI!" Tai shouted as he tried to get to her but was stopped by a Phantomon which Ankylomon whacked with his tail hammer.

"Tai help!" Kari shouted as Parrotmon started to generate sparks ready to fry her.

"HAZARD BLASTER" I fired of crimson bullets hitting Parrotmon making him drop Kari as she fell I then flew in and grabbed her looking at her with worry.

"You okay Kari?" I asked her

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Kari said as I handed Kari to Tai as i then flew off to battle the ultimate level digimon

"Keep your claws of my girl!" I shouted as I punched the bird back.

"Izzy this is stupid but did you bring you laptop?" Tai asked who nodded getting his idea as he opened a portal to the Digiworld.

"Guys throw them into the digiport!" Tai shouted at us as Greymon threw DarkTyrannomon towards the computer.

"See you round not." Greymon said as the other digimon threw the rest of the rogue digimon in the portal. While I still fought Parrotmon while everyone watched.

"SONIC DESTROYER" He sent electricity at me but I flew out of the way.

"HAZARD FORCE" I fired of several blasts of crimson light at Partotmon making roar in pain.

"Davis throw him in the portal!" I heard Kari shout at me as I looked at her before nodding.

"Bye bye birdie!" I shouted as I kicked him down towards the portal but he stopped before he could be sucked in.

"Dammit HAZARD CRUSHER" I fired my strongest attack at Parrotmon which hit him so hard that he was thrown and sucked into the portal. Later we were all at the train station to see Ken off.

"Thanks for coming over guys I appreciate it." He smiled at us

"No problem were a team." Tai said his arm around Sora as I stood beside Kari Guilmon did the same standing next to Gatomon.

"That was some concert Huh guys?" I asked everyone who nodded as they looked at me and Kari and smiled some giggled we both looked up to see Patamon flying above us and holding mistletoe. Kari blushed as I did the same before shrugged and I kissed her on the lips. I looked at everyone who smiled I then looked at Guilmon and Gatomon to see Patamon holding the mistletoe above them they looked at him before Gatomon pecked my partner on the lips as she blushed like crazy as we all laughed at this before we all headed home.

Third person point of view

"Man I'm tired how bout you Agumon?" Tai asked his partner who was falling asleep on his bed.

"Tell me a bed time story Tai." He asked

"I've got the perfect one." Kari smiled a blush still evident on her face.

"_Twas a Digimon Christmas, and everyone was busy_  
_Especially the likes of Tentomon and Izzy_  
_Joe played with Gomamon, Matt and Gabumon ate_  
_Palmon saw Mimi, isn't that great?_  
_Cody and Upamon shared a little sushi_  
_While Pururumon sat on Yolei's tushy_  
_Tokomon went caroling, Ken's thankful for friends_  
_While for Davis and Guilmon the fun never ends."_

_The end read and review_


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Eighteen

In Davis's point of view

The next day it was christmas I woke up early really energetic I couldn't contain myself.

"Guilmon wake up wake up boy it's christmas!" I shouted waking up my digimon. Who looked at me groggy before he woke up fully.

"Merry Christmas Guilmon." I smiled at him

"Merry Christmas Davis." He smiled at me as we both walked out of my room to see that Jun and Renamon were up watching Tv.

"Merry Christmas Davis and Guilmon." Jun smiled at us as we sat beside them.

"Im curious on Christmas works?" Renamon said

"It's simple really its a time for friends and family." Jun said to her digimon

"Don't forget the presents." I said making everyone laugh at my actions I mean I'm thirteen but I still enjoy the presents so sue me. Soon our parents woke up as they saw us watching Tv.

"Merry Christmas kids." Mum said to us as we smiled

"Can we open the presents yet?" I asked making my parents laugh.

"Okay Davis lets open them." My dad said as we all went about opening our presents. Jun got some make up from mum and dad gave her some new clothes I gave her the latest cd of matts band. When it was my turn I got two new video games from dad mum gave me a new hand made sweater and Jun gave me a awesome brand new skateboard.

"Awesome thanks Jun this is the best." I hugged her making her smile and hug me then it was time for our digimon Guilmon got years supply of bread and Renamon got a scarf hand made by our mum.

"How long do you think the bread will last?" I asked Jun who chuckled as Guilmon gorged on the bread.

"About ten seconds." She said as we laughed.

"You like the scarf Renamon my mum asked her.

"Yes thank you." She said bowing later I headed over to Kari's along with Guilmon when we got their I knocked on the door Kari opened it and smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas Davis nice sweater." She said as she let me and Guilmon in.

"Merry Christmas Kari oh I got something for ya." I said as I handed her a purple velvet box she stared at me as she took the box when she opened it she gasped as she took out a necklace with a gold chain and a silver pendant that had her crest on the front and my symbol on the back.

"Oh Davis it's beautiful how'd you afford this?" She asked as she put it on.

"Lets just say I saved up two good years worth of allowance to buy that." I smiled at her as she handed me a box that had the hazard symbol on it I opened it up to see a awesome pair of goggles they had a red strap with gold rims and clear lenses.

"These are absolutely perfect Kari thank you." I said as I kissed her as Tai walked in along with Sora.

"Merry christmas guys." Sora smiled at us as she saw the new goggles that sat atop my head.

"Whoa Davis nice goggles where'd you get them?" Tai asked me

"Kari gave them to me." I smiled

"How'd you pay for them?" Sora asked Kari

"I kinda used Dad's credit card." She said smiling sheepishly making Tai and Sora look at her in shock while I smiled.

"Why do I have the feeling he's gonna be pissed off?" I asked everyone who laughed as Guilmon walked up to Gatomon who just jumped through the window.

"Hey Gatomon Merry Christmas." Guilmon said as Gatomon leapt next to him smiling at him.

"Yeah merry christmas Guilmon." Gatomon kissed Guilmon on the cheek. As we all went to the park to enjoy the day.

"So Sora what Tai get you for christmas?" I asked her who smiled and pointed at the hat on her head.

"Tai got me this hat." She smiled at Tai before kissing him on the cheek making him blush like mad.

Meanwhile in the Digital World we join Gennai as he is sitting on a rock meditating. Then a massive dragon appeared in the sky.

"Gennai long time no see." The dragon smiled at him.

"Yes it has been Azulongmon what brings you here?" The old man asked him.

"Simple I have come to give you a gift that will allow the younger children to biomerge in the real world like they can in our world." Azulongmon said as an orb of light flew down to Gennai.

"Im sure they will need it." Gennai smiled

"Be warned though Gennai I still do not trust the hazard child." Azulongmon stated

"You don't have to like him but you have to admit the world would be lost without him and Guilmon." Gennai defended Davis and his partner.

"It's not that I hate them it's just I have seen what has happened when the hazard ran rampant millennia ago I lost many friends that day." Azulongmon said

"I know but you can trust Davis and Guilmon they will not fail us." Gennai said as he left to give the DigiDestined the gift he was given.

Back in the real world Davis Kari Sora and Tai were heading towards Izzy's house to discuss the recent digimon sightings from around the world when Davis got an urgent email from ken saying that he was fighting Mummymon and a Triceramon in Tamachi.

Davis's point of view

"Guys I need to go to Tamachi to help Ken!" I said they nodded as I rushed over as Guilmon Digivolved into Growlmon. When we both got there we saw that Stingmon was losing the fight as Growlmon let me down as he barrelled into Triceramon.

"Hey Ken you okay?" I asked him as Stingmon was thrown into the building.

"Yeah I'm fine I think Growlmon should digivolve now." Ken said to me as I took out my D-3 as it glowed crimson.

"GROWLMON DIGIVOLVE TO WARGROWLMON" WarGrowlmon then grabbed Triceramon by the horn but he got pushed back and it didn't help that Mummymon kept blasting him with his gun.

Izzy's apartment

Third Person point of view

"Take a look at this guys the news says that digimon are being seen throughout the world." Izzy told the group

"Damn how are we going to stop them all?" Jun asked

"I can answer that my friends." They all turned to see Gennai standing there smiling at them all.

"Gennai how exactly?" Tai asked the old man who smiled as he held up a blue orb of light.

"This orb is from Azulongmon and it should be the solution to your problem. If you all would raise you Digivices please." Gennai said as the kids did as they were told as the orb started to glow brightly as Upamon and Poromon Digivolved to Armadillomon and Hawkmon.

Back with Davis and Ken

In Davis's point of view

"Don't give up WarGrowlmon!" I shouted as he was pushed back into a building just then Mummymon blasted a building sending debris down towards me and Ken.

"Davis!" Wargrowlmon shouted as a light hit reenergising him as he Digivolved.

"WARGROWLMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO MEGIDRAMON" I covered my head waiting for the debris to crush me and Ken but it never came as we looked up to see Megidramon over use shielding us.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked concerned

"Um well ah." I stuttered as I looked up at him in fear and worry because of last time.

"That used to be WarGrowlmon?" Ken asked me as I nodded sadly as I started to cry.

"Yes but I have Digivolved to my highest level my mega form Megidramon I am stronger then any other digimon my Megiddo Flame attack is unstoppable." He told us but I was still scared and terrified of him.

"I don't believe it one of the monsters was hit by a strange light in a strange way changed into another strange monster this is all very strange." A news reporter said as an image showed Megidramon there.

"Megidramon but how?" TK asked

"The light of Azulongmon is more powerful then I though WarGrowlmon used it to digivolve to his mega form." Gennai said

"Gennai is that the same light that hit us?" Gatomon asked

"Thats right and it should allow you all to digivolve to ultimate and for the new DigiDestined to biomerge in the real world." Gennai smiled

"I can go ultimate all right." Gatomon smiled

Megidramon stared down Mummymon as he glared at him.

"Oh no he Digivolved to mega that's impossible this is not my day!" Mummymon shouted

"Your gonna need more bandages when I'm done with you pal." Megidramon said as Mummymon jumped out of the way as Triceramon charged Megidramon then grabbed him with his tail and lifted him in the air towards us.

"Ken Davis now!" He shouted towards us

"Right Davis!" Ken said to me as he opened the laptop he had found and pointed it towards me but I hesitated as I stared at Megidramon terrified.

"Davis!" Ken shouted at me as I opened a Digi-port and Triceramon was sucked in.

"Alright we got him." Ken smiled at me

"Okay we now need to destroy the other control spires in Japan." Megidramon said as he turned back into Guilmon as he walked towards us.

"How can we?" I asked him

"Try to biomerge." Ken told me as I took out my digivice as it glowed.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." I shouted

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON"

"GALLANTMON MODE CHANGE TO CRIMSON MODE." I changed into my crimson mode as I flew into the sky with my lance.

"CRIMSON LIGHT" I threw my lance into the air as it sent out three beams of crimson light in three directions as it destroyed the other three control spires that were in Japan I flew down to Ken and Stingmon as he picked Ken up as we both flew off as we set off to get rid of the other digimon in Japan.

"There goes Ken and Davis." TK said

"Yes but I'm afraid they cannot handle this alone you all must head around the world to meet the other DigiDestined and send the other rogue digimon back to the Digiworld." Gennai told them as they waited for Davis and Ken to return.

Ten minutes later me and Ken returned back to Odaiba as we landed outside Izzy's apartment as Gennai walked up to us with the others as me and Guilmon separated.

"Now everyone you must now all head around the world and send all of the other digimon back home before they wreck anymore havoc." Gennai told us.

"How are we supposed to get their without a plane?" I asked him as I still looked at Guilmon terrified.

"Megidramon can take you because he is one of the fastest digimon in the world you should all arrive at your destinations in record time." Gennai told us as I looked at him like he was crazy. He noticed this and smiled at me.

"Don't worry Davis Megidramon wont try to destroy everything this time trust me." Gennai told me

"Okay here's how it's going to work Tk and Tai will go to Paris Yolei and Sora will go to Moscow. Ken and Izzy will go to Hong Kong Joe and Cody will go to Sydney Matt and Jun will go to Mexico city and me and Kari will meet up with Mimi in New York. Sound like a plan?" I asked the group as they all nodded.

"Ready Guilmon?" I asked him who nodded encouragingly to me as I took out my digivice.

"GUILMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO MEGIDRAMON." Megidramon picked us all up as we were surrounded by barrier as he took off and as he started to fly around the world.

"Before you fast the biggest test of your live a few things. Your free to move about my cabin but when the fasten seatbelt sign comes on please take your seats. If we lose pressure during the flight don't worry it's probably something I ate." Megidramon said as he took off.

The end

Read and review

Okay everyone get ready for the digital world tour in the next chapter stay tuned


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own digimon

Chapter Nineteen

Megidramon finally after dropping the rest of the DigiDestined around the globe dropped me Kari Matt and Jun in Miami so a helicopter could take them to Mexico City while Michael's dad flew us to New York to meet up with Mimi.

"Stay safe Jun." I said to her as I hugged her.

"I'll be fine little brother besides I have Matt Gabumon and Renamon to protect me." Jun smiled at me as I looked at Matt and walked up to him.

"If she gets hurt in anyway shape or form then your ass is mine we clear?" I asked him

"Crystal clear." He said as he and Jun entered the helicopter as it took off towards Mexico City. While me and Kari walked up to Micheal and Betamon who were waiting for us at a jet.

"Hey Micheal." Kari said as he walked over to us and hugged Kari.

"Good to see you again Kari and this must be Davis I've heard quite a lot about the boy that tamed the hazard." He said as I shook his hand.

"Im that famous?" I asked him as they both laughed as we boarded the plane.

"So this is how were getting to New York where's the pilot?" I asked as a man walked out of the cabin who must have been Michael's father.

"That's your dad I've seen him before on a poster for a movie." I said

"Yeah my dad's also a really good flyer." Micheal told us as we took our seats me and Kari sitting next to each other while their digimon sat in the row behind us.

"Hold on to your hats we will be their in two hours." Michael said as he sat in front of us as the plane shot up into the air as I grabbed Kari's hand as she did the same.

"You don't like to fly Huh?" I asked her as she nodded

"I feel the same way this is my first time so I'm freaking terrified." I said as I tried to smile but stopped before I threw up all over her.

"I can see the runway." Michael's dad said as he landed on a makeshift runway that Mimi and Palmon had made. When we landed I bolted out of my seat and out the plan before the others undid their seat belts.

"Hey Davis how was the flight?" Palmon asked me as everyone came out of the plane but before I answered I bent over and threw up.

"Let it all out Davis." Michael told me as I threw up again.

"Next time I'm flying coach!" I shouted as I felt more vomit coming. After I stopped vomiting.

"So where do we go now guys?" I asked Mimi and Palmon.

"The American DigiDestined are leading the digimon to the Rockefeller centre." Mimi told us as we set off hopefully to help them in time.

"Man the city I beautiful ain't it?" I asked the group who all nodded as we continued on our way. After a while Mimi got an email saying that a Cherrymon was on a rampage.

"Guys we've got a rampaging Cherrymon in Times Square!" Mimi shouted as we all looked at each other.

"Okay lets do this guys ready?" I asked them as they all nodded.

"Go for it guys." I said as our Digivices glowed.

"GUILMON DIGIVOLVE TO GROWLMON."

"BETAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SEADRAMON"

"SEADRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO MEGASEADRAMON"

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON."

"TOGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO LILLYMON."

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMAN"

"Lets go guys." I said as me and Michael jumped onto Growlmon's back as Angewomon picked Kari up as Lillymon did the same to Mimi as MegaSeadramon flew behind us.

"Over there why is Cherrymon attacking that christmas tree?" I asked as me and Michael climbed off of Growlmon as he charged the digimon.

"PYRO BLASTER" He fired of a massive fireball hitting him making him turn towards him.

"Help him out Angewomon and Lillymon." Kari said as they nodded and flew in to help my partner who was being grabbed by Cherrymon.

"FLOWER CANNON" Lillymon fired of green sparkling energy hitting Cherrymon in the face making him drop Growlmon who turned back into Guilmon.

"CELESTIAL ARROW" Angewomon fired of an arrow of light hitting him making him roar in pain as he attacked the two digimon but MegaSeadramon flew in to help them.

"THUNDER JAVELIN" He shot of lightning from his horn on his head shocking the tree.

"Lets do this Guilmon." I said as my digivice glowed.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE."

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON." I fused with Guilmon then charged Cherrymon.

"LIGHTNING JOUST." I blasted the tree with lightning as the other American DigiDestined arrived at the battle and helped defeat Cherrymon as he was sent back into the digi-port.

"Alright we got him!" I said just as two more digimon arrived on the scene attacking us.

"Oh terrific Megadramon and Gigadramon this is going to be interesting." I said as I jumped on Grani and took the battle to them. Followed by Lillymon and Angewoman.

"LIGHTNING JOUST" I fired of lightning at the two digimon but they flew out of the way. The others fired off their attacks but they missed the digimon as well.

"GENOCIDE ATTACK." They both said as they fired of missiles from their arms I flew out of the way but Angewomon was hit as well as Lillymon they fell to earth as they turned back into their rookie forms. The other digimon tried to help but they met the same fate getting beating up really badly.

"Gatomon are you okay?" Kari asked her partner.

"Yeah don't worry I'm fine Kari." She smiled at Kari as I continued to battle the two digimon.

"LIGHTNING" I was cut off by several missiles hitting me and sending me down to the ground.

"Davis are you okay!?" Kari asked me as both she and Gatomon came running over to us.

"We're fine don't worry but WATCH OUT!" I shouted to them as both digimon came in ready to hurt Kari and Gatomon but before I could do anything Kari started to glow pink while Gatomon glowed white as the light became brighter.

"No way now there in for it!" I shouted

"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION"

"GATOMON BIOMERGE TO OPANIMON." I was shocked to say the least in Kari and Gatomon's place stood an angel with eight golden wings wielding a javelin and shield.

"Whoa momma that is impressive." I said as I stood up next to her.

"Ready Gallantmon?" She asked me as I mode changed into my crimson mode before I nodded. We then flew up ready to end this battle Opanimon went to MegaDramon while I took on Gigadramon.

"GENOCIDE ATTACK." Both launched missiles at us but we elegantly dodged the attack.

"FINAL JUSTICE." I fired a burst of light from my lance which hit GigaDramon hard and sent him to the ground as the other digimon restrained him.

"EDENS JAVELIN." Kari said launching a burst of rainbow light from her weapon which hit GigaDramon hard as well sending him to earth along side his counterpart.

"Okay lets send them back to their world I shouted as I separated from Guilmon and opened the digiport.

"Okay that takes care of all the digimon in America well done everyone." Mimi said as everyone cheered.

"Hey guys who wants to go skating while the sun is still down?" I asked everyone who all agreed we then went to a nearby frozen lake all the American DigiDestined skated together while their partners watched but me and Kari skated close together with Guilmon and Gatomon following close behind us. I looked at Kari and smiled as we continued to skate around until the sun started to rise and the American DigiDestined had to leave. We then got an email telling us to pick everyone up now we sighed disappointed but knew we couldn't keep them waiting.

"Guilmon you know what to do." I smiled at him

"GUILMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO MEGIDRAMON." Megidramon picked us up and flew around to pick up the others first we stopped in Hong Kong when we got there we saw Ken and Izzy talking with three boys that had the same digimon when the three boys saw Kari they went wide eyed and ran over to her.

"You are so beautiful please go out with us!" They shouted but Kari held my hand smiling at me.

"Sorry but I'm taken boys." She smiled at me as Megidramon picked us up before picking everyone from around the world up before heading home we got back just as the sun started to rise.

The End

Read and Review


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own digimon

Chapter Twenty Invasion Of The Daemon Corps

After Megidramon took us all home we were looking out over the river.

"Never fear Tokyo the DigiDestined are here to save the day." I said as everyone laughed.

"Now that we have sent all the Digimon that were around the world back we still need to handle Arukenimon and Mummymon here in Japan." Yolei said as we all nodded and looked at each other.

"We can take those two leave it to me and Guilmon." I said raising my fist into the air as Guilmon nodded and did the same.

"Right leave it to me and Davismon." Guilmon said as everyone laughed as we all decided to head home.

"So Jun Matt told me that Renamon Digivolved into her ultimate level." I said to my sister as we headed inside our apartment.

"Yeah she Digivolved into Taomon." Jun said smiling as she and Renamon sat down on the couch.

"What happened exactly you weren't hurt were you." I asked her she chuckled and shook her head.

"No Davis I wasn't hurt but we kinda destroyed some of the Mayan ruins while we were there." Jun smiled sheepishly at me as she started to tell us what she and Matt did in Mexico.

_Flashback Jun's Point of View_

Me and Matt had just snuck past the guards thanks to Gennai distracting them and were walking through the ruins trying to find the other DigiDestined.

"Hey Jun thanks for those cookies they were great." Matt said to me as I blushed slightly as we turned the corner and I bumped into a digimon that was made of rock I screamed and jumped into Matt's arms while Renamon stood in front of us.

"A Gotsumon!" Gabumon said as we both saw a little girl walk around the corner and stand next to the Gotsumon.

"Hello are you two here to help me?" She asked us

"Yeah that's us my names Jun and this is Renamon." I smiled as I pointed to Renamon.

"Im Matt and this is Gabumon and what's your name?" Matt asked her as she looked at Matt and took his hand.

"Im Rosa and this is Gotsumon." She smiled at Matt making me fume.

"Okay now we've introduced each other lets go deal with the rogue digimon." I said grabbing Matt by the wrist and walked away as Rosa led the way.

"You okay Jun?" He asked me as I looked at him then at Rosa.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said but Matt looked at me obviously not believing me.

"Look Jun I love you and only you so chill out okay." He said as he kissed me on the cheek making me blush as we came to the courtyard. We then encountered three digimon a Minotaurumon a Ceberumon and a Dokugaumon.

"Okay guys lets do this!" I shouted as my D-3 glowed as did Matts and Rosa's Digivices.

"GABUMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO WEREGARURUMON." Gabumon turned into a two legged wolf with jeans and brass knuckles

"GOTSUMON DIGIVOLVE TO MONOCHROMON." Gotsumon turned into a rhinoceroses like digimon

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON." Renamon Digivolved into her champion form.

"Lets go guys!" Kyubimon shouted as she charged the Ceberumon while WereGarurumon attacked the Minotaurumon and Monochromon attacked the Dokugamon.

"FOXTAIL INFERNO" Kyubimon sent off nine blue fireballs at Ceberumon while he blew green flames the two attacks cancelled each other out.

"WOLF CLAW" WereGarurumon sent out a red shockwave at Minotaurumon but he blocked with his arm hammer.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE." Monochromon launched three fireballs at Doukugamon but missed and hit some columns and the debris fell towards me I was frozen in fear.

"JUN!" I heard Matt cried as my D-3 glowed as Kyubimon Digivolved.

"KYUBIMON DIGIVOLVE TO TAOMON." Taomon rushed in and created a barrier around us protecting us from the debris.

"Kyubimon you Digivolved!" I said smiling at her as she nodded.

"Yes I am now Taomon an ultimate level wizard level digimon my Talisman of Light will bring all evil to justice." She said as Ceberumon charged

"EMERALD BLAZE." He spewed green flames at us.

"TALISMAN SPELL" Taomon created a shield blocking the flames as Monochromon charged and knocked him off his feet.

"GARURU KICK" WereGarurumon kicked Minotaurumon into Dokugamon as Taomon took out a brush.

"TALISMAN OF LIGHT" She drew a symbol as it flew towards the three digimon and knocked them out.

"Yes all right baby!" Matt shouted as I took out the laptop and told Rosa to hold it as I opened a digiport and the three digimon were sent home.

"Nice work everybody." I smiled at Matt and Rosa as we looked around and noticed we took some of the ruins out with our battle.

"Great now lets leave before we get in trouble." Matt said as we all nodded and took Rosa home.

"Thanks for the help Jun and Matt I appreciate it." Rosa smiled at us as we dropped her at her house.

"Your very welcome Rosa." Matt said as we left before her parents saw us.

"That was interesting ya know." Matt said to me as we waited for Megidramon to pick us up.

"Yep finally my digimon can go ultimate!" I shouted happily as Matt laughed and Kissed me on the lips as Megidramon landed and picked us up and took off.

End Flashback back in Davis's point of view.

"Wow amazing Jun I'm proud of you I really am." I smiled at her who smiled back as we then we to bed.

The next morning Ken called me and told me he had remembered some of his past last night when he saw something fly by his window. As me and Guilmon were visiting Ken in Tamachi we both got an urgent email from Izzy saying that four digimon were wrecking havoc across the city Joe Tk and Cody were battling MarineDevimon in the harbour Kari Sora and Yolei were settling the score with LadyDevimon and Tai Matt Jun and Izzy were facing SkulSatamon.

"Oh man Ken go help Tai Matt Jun and Izzy they may need DinoBeemon while I handle the forth guy okay." I said to him as he nodded and merged with Wormmon and flew off to help Tai and Izzy while me and Guilmon headed off to face the forth digimon.

"There he is!" I shouted as we saw the fourth digimon land in front of us. He was covered in a cloak and had two large wings.

"My my my so the Hazard Child and his partner have finally arrived I'm honoured!" He taunted us

"Who ate you and how do you know us!" I shouted at him.

"I am Daemon and of course I know you all evil digimon know of you they worship your power and strength while the digimon sovereigns despise your very existence!" He informed us as he laughed.

"What are you talking about!" Guilmon snarled at him

"Simple your very existence upsets the very balance of the digital world and the sovereigns wish for you to be destroyed before you cause any more harm!" He shouted as my D-Terminal went of as I got an email from Kari telling me to hurry over because SkullSatamon is winning the battle.

"You've a choice fight me and lose or fight my companion and lose your choice!" He taunted as I looked at Guilmon who nodded as we took off in the other direction to help the others as he disappeared. When we arrived we saw everyone else back in their rookie forms I nodded at Guilmon as my digivice glowed crimson.

"GUILMON WARP DIGIVOLVE TO MEGIDRAMON." Megidramon flew at SkullSatamon and blew a maelstrom of flame at the skeleton who jumped out of the way.

"It's Megidramon now he's in for it!" Tai shouted

"My my the Dragon and the child of the Hazard this should be fun NAIL BONE." SkullSatamon shot out light from his staff and hit Megidramon and froze him as he laughed.

"Megidramon HAZARD ARMOUR ACTIVATE." I shouted as Grani flew in and created my battle armour as I charged the skeleton digimon while everyone tried to figure out how to free Megidramon who was frozen.

"HAZARD MISSILES." I shot out crimson missiles at him but he dodged every single one as he hit me with his staff but I flew back at him and punched him square in the jaw.

"HAZARD FORCE" I shot out crimson lights at him making him roar in pain before he flew in really fast and hit me in my chest with his staff and I fell to the ground.

"DAVIS!" Everyone cried as SkullSatamon picked up a bus full of kids.

"Anyone need to catch the bus or should I drop the subject." He taunted us as the older kids digimon glowed rainbow coloured and gave their energy to Megidramon and he glowed rainbow for a second then the younger kids digimon gave their energy to him.

"Well I've had it with this statue!" He taunted as I stood up.

"MEGIDRAMON GO FOR IT!" I shouted as his eyes glowed red as he changed.

"MEGIDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO BATTLE FORM!" Megidramon said. When the light died down Megidramon was different his head was on his chest he still had his dragon wings but his tail was gone and now he had two muscular legs and last but not least his arms were replaced by more human like arms with a flamethrower on his right arm and he had a giant blade on his back.

"Megidramon Battle Form in this form he wields the blade of the hazard and the Megiddo flamethrower and can stand on two legs. His fighting power is increased tenfold!" I shouted as the older digimon were sent back to the Digiworld.

"Don't forget to write!" Agumon shouted as the other digimon De-Digivolved and stood in front of the group.

"This should be cataclysmic!" Gatomon said as Megidramon nodded and faced SkullSatamon.

"Big deal so he changed his costume!" SkullSatamon mocked as Megidramon's Megiddo flamethrower fired up.

"HAZARD FLAME" Megidramon shouted as the lame hit SkullSatamon destroying him as he dropped the bus full of kids but Megidramon grabbed the bus and put it down safely down on the ground.

"Did he vanish?" Yolei asked

"No way he was destroyed!" Cody said

"Good riddance that is what you get if you endanger innocent lives." I said as Megidramon turned back into Guilmon and walked up to us and smiled at me as I smiled at him. Then Daemon showed up.

"What do you want Daemon!" I snarled at him as he just laughed.

"Ken Ichijoji come with with me now." He said calmly as a truck pulled up as Arukenimon jumped off.

"No he is coming with us." She said

"What makes you think I will do that?" Ken asked her as she opened the back of the truck to reveal several children inside.

"These children want to be just like their hero. Don't tell me you are so selfish as to crush their dreams?" Arukenimon mocked us as Ken was conflicted before he stepped towards her.

"If I go with you will you let them go?" Ken asked

"Of course you have my word." She said as Ken got inside the truck as it took off.

"Ken Arukenimon you won't get away!" I shouted as I chased after him.

The End

Read And Review


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own digimon

Chapter Twenty One Déjà vu Battle in Highton View Terrace

"Ken Arukenimon you will not get away!" I shouted as I chased after the van that Arukenimon had driven off in after she convinced Ken to go with her. The van picked up speed and sped away leaving me in the dust as I roared in rage.

"What do we do now?" Kari asked me as I looked at her before getting an idea I looked at Guilmon who nodded as I looked at Jun as she nodded as Renamon Digivolved into Kyubimon while Guilmon turned into Growlmon. I grabbed Wormmon and climbed onto Kyubimon's back followed by Jun as she took off at full speed followed by Growlmon leaving the rest of the group in the dust as they looked at each other before the younger group nodded as they set of after us.

Third Person point of view

"Hold on Ken we are on the way." Yolei said as the younger kids followed in Joe's brother Jim's car after Davis and Jun who took off on Kyubimon.

"Don't worry Yolei we will save him." TK smiled at her as they caught up to the truck Kyubimon was close behind the truck until they came to the train tracks the van drove straight through and Kyubimon and Growlmon followed just before the trains came.

"Crap!" Cody shouted

"Don't worry guys we need to wait for the trains to pass." Armadillomon said

"It's not that easy." TK said as train after train came everyone getting ticked off.

"What is this grand central station enough with the trains already!" Gatomon shouted

"GIVE US A BREAK GIVE US A BREAK!" Everyone shouted as the trains still kept coming. Inside the van Ken was tied up as he looked at a man with long black hair and a purple jacket standing there.

"Hello Ken remember me?" He asked as Ken looked with disdain at the man then at the children who were smiling weirdly like they were in a trance.

"Why did you kidnap these children?" Ken asked

"I didn't kidnap them they came of there own free will." The man chuckled as the van shook wildly.

"What was that!" He shouted to the driver.

"We've got a problem a bat problem!" The driver who Ken recognised as Mummymon said as the van shook again.

Outside the van Kyubimon and Growlmon looked up to see LadyDevimon attacking the truck Growlmon fired a massive fire ball at her but she dodged the attack.

"Growlmon hold her off!" Davis shouted as he nodded and continued to attack her while Jun and Davis and Kyubimon continued to follow the van.

"You are trying my patience you insect!" She shouted as Growlmon slashed her with his arm blades they continued to battle until Sylphimon kicked her back and Ophanimon showed up as well.

"Growlmon go we can handle her." Kari said to him as he nodded and ran after the others while Sylphimon continued to battle LadyDevimon while Ophanimon watched she was there just as backup.

"You are certainly annoying!" LadyDevimon said as she slapped Sylphimon in the face.

"At least I'm not a slut!" Yolei shouted as she kicked her down Ophanimon sweat dropped at this.

"Just like last time." She thought as they continued to battle in the sky above Tokyo. Meanwhile the van was still being pursued by Kyubimon but the van was then attack by MarineDevimon but the van as well as Kyubimon managed to avoid him Growlmon then started to battle him as well the battled until Shakkoumon and Angemon appeared.

"Growlmon we can take this guy now go!" Angemon said as Growlmon nodded as Shakkoumon and MarineDevimon clashed grappling each other trying to throw the other down.

Back in Davis's point of view

"Where are they going?" Jun asked me as Kyubimon continued to follow the van.

"I think I know it's close by." I said to her

"Whats it called?" Wormmon asked me

"Highton View Terrace where Tai and Kari first encountered a digimon." I told them as Kyubimon managed to jump onto the roof of the van then the van stopped as Daemon appeared in front of them.

"Daemon!" I snarled as me and Jun hid as best we could by lying down on the roof of the van.

"Im growing impatient Oikawa! Give me the dark spore!" He shouted as Oikawa got out of the van.

"First I would like to say it is an honour meeting you but I don't know what your talking about." Oikawa said as Jun looked at me worried.

"Davis what in the name of god is the dark spore?" She asked me.

"Im not sure Jun but we have to stop them." I said as the back of the van opened up as Arukenimon got out bringing Ken towards Daemon but I wouldn't have it I nodded at Jun who nodded as Renamon jumped at Arukenimon.

"POWER PAW." Renamon punched Arukenimon as Wormmon shot out webs at her as me and Jun helped Ken out of his binds.

"Ken you okay?" I asked him who nodded as we stared down Daemon.

Third person point of view again

"DARKNESS WAVE." LadyDevimon sent out bats at Sylpihmon.

"ASTRAL LASER." Sylphimon shot out a laser that cancelled out the attack as they continued to fight as people watched the battle LadyDevimon then hit Sylphimon hard knocking her down to earth. Some kids walked up to Sylphimon to check out what happened when LadyDevimon grabbed one of the kids and used him as a shield.

"Let him go!" Ophanimon shouted

"Make me darling." She mocked as one of the other boys hit her with a skateboard making her look at him before getting angry and lunging at him ready the kill him but stopped and turned into data everyone looked at Sylphimon who was shocked at what she did.

"Yolei are you okay?" Ophanimon asked her but Sylphimon just shook her head.

"I vaporised her how could I?" She asked

"You had no choice she was going to harm that boy now come on lets leave." Ophanimon said as they both took to the air. With Tk and the others Shakkoumon was still fighting MarineDevimon but their battle was nearing the hospital so Jim and Tk were helping evacuate the building while Angemon helped as much as he could but he couldn't go all out in fear of causing damage when he was thrown into the hospital and turned back into Patamon as Tk picked him up.

"Are you okay buddy?" TK asked him Patamon nodded just as MarineDevimon destroyed a window and Tk's D-3 glowed brightly.

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"PATAMON BIOMERGE TO SERAPHIMON." In their place stood and angel with ten golden wings. Jim looked at him in surprise before he flew out to help Cody.

"Cody you okay?" TK asked him.

"Does it look like it?" He snapped as MarineDevimon smashed a bit of the hospital.

"JUSTICE BEAM." Shakkoumon blasted MarineDevimon causing him to turn to data.

"Cody you okay?" TK asked

"Yeah I'm fine he said as he separated from Armadillomon as Tk and Patamon separated as well as Jim walked up to them just as they got an urgent message from Davis saying there was trouble in Highton view terrace.

Back in Davis's point of view

We stared down Daemon who looked at us before he chuckled.

"Whats so funny?" Jun asked him as Renamon stood in front of us protectively.

"You think a rookie can defeat me?" He laughed loudly as I nodded at Ken and Jun as they took out their Digivices.

"RENAMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO TAOMON."

"WORMMON BIOMERGE TO DINOBEEMON."

"What about now?" Taomon asked as they both charged only for Daemon to throw the two aside.

"Davis we need to save the other children!" Ken shouted as Daemon looked at Oikawa before Arukenimon and Mummymon jumped in front of Daemon.

"YOU MUST BE KIDDING ME!" He shouted as he punched both of them back as Guilmon ran up and smiled at me between pants.

"I'm sorry I'm late Davismon." He apologised as I smiled at him.

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON." Me and Guilmon merged into Gallantmon as we charged Daemon.

"LIGHTNING JOUST." I sent out lightning at him creating a cloud of smoke but when the smoke died down he was still there but he was larger and laughed at me.

"That your best shot that tickled." He taunted us

"KACHINA BOMB" an attack hit him in the back making him turn to see Shakkoumon and Seraphimon there.

"Perfect timing." Jun said

"An overgrown vacuum cleaner really?" He asked in disbelief as Shakkoumon glared at him.

"Your one to talk you overgrown pigeon!" Cody shouted

"Anything you would like to do now that I'm facing you?" Daemon asked him as Sylphimon flew in hitting him with her astral laser.

"Sylphimon!" DinoBeemon said as Ophanimon landed next to him.

"Sorry we're late guys." She said as we all stared down Daemon who chuckled.

"You silly little imbeciles you think your puny powers are a match for mine EVIL INFERNO!" Daemon sent out flames from his hands but Taomon created a shield protecting us while Sylphimon flew away from the flame and Shakkoumon swallowed the flame and let off steam like a kettle.

"He is to powerful!" Taomon said as her shield broke and she turned back to Renamon as Jun ran over to her as me and Guilmon separated before Guilmon Digivolved into Megidramon then mode changed into his battle form.

"Impressive but still you cannot defeat me!" He shouted as he sent flames over to a building full of people but Megidramon flew in front of the flame and fired his flamethrower trying to withhold the attack from harming anyone.

"Davis he's to powerful I can't keep it up much longer!" Megidramon shouted as he continued to battle the flames.

"Renamon are you okay?" Jun asked her to which she nodded and stood beside her as the flames from Daemon were pushing Megidramon's back.

"We need to do something!" She shouted as she glowed purple while Renamon glowed yellow as the light got brighter.

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO SAKUYAMON." In their place stood a woman that had a fox helmet and a staff.

"The light it's so warm." Jun thought

"Sakuyamon I can feel her power flow through me I am Sakuyamon." Jun said as she stared down Daemon as she leapt into help Megidramon hold back the flames.

"Megidramon I can hold it from here take a rest." She said as he flew down to me.

"You okay big guy?" I asked him as he nodded before my digivice glowed crimson as did me and Megidramon.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Daemon shouted

"MEGIDRAMON BIOMERGE TO MEDIEVALGALLANTMON." Everyone looked at us in shock as me and Megidramon fused together into another digimon like Gallantmon but a red cape and a giant axe that I somehow knew as Dynas.

"Whoa Davis looks awesome!" Sylphimon said as I stared down Daemon.

"My my so this is how powerful you two have become I must admit I'm impressed." He taunted me as I charged him my Dynas raised as I swung at him with it but he dodged I blocked his attacks as he blocked mine. I moved quicker then I ever did before in my other two forms.

"EVIL INFEENO." He sent out more flames at me but I spun my axe in a circle blocking the attack as everyone watched.

"Guys we need to send him back to the Digiworld!" Sylphimon said but Daemon chuckled as he heard this and he raised his arms up to the sky as a portal appeared in the sky shocking us.

"That's the Digiworld!" DinoBeemonshouted

"Fools how do you think I came here in the first place!" He shouted as everyone looked at each other in desperation as I charged him again and hit him with my axe sending him to the ground. I then saw the portal change into the dark ocean I looked at the group and saw that Ken was holding his D-3 up to the portal as he screamed in pain but he concentrated and the portal fully opened as Daemon charged me again but I kicked him in front of the portal.

"Guys now!" I shouted

"RAGE OF WYVERN" I sent out a giant dragon at Daemon.

"JUSTICE BEAM" Shakkoumon sent out two laser at him

"STATIC FORCE" Sylphimon sent out a ball of energy at Daemon

"EDENS JAVELIN" Ophanimon fired of her javelin

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS" Seraphimon sent out seven orbs of light at the demon all the attacks hit him forcing him back into the portal.

"THE DARK OCEAN VERY IMPRESSIVE MY LITTLE DIGIDESTINED BUT TAKE HEED I SHALL BE BACK" Daemon shouted as the portal closed.

"I can't believe that they defeated Daemon I'm impressed." Oikawa said as he walked away from the group as we all separated from our partners before we all headed home and went to bed.

The End

Read And Review


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own digimon

Chapter Twenty Two Duel Of The Gallantmon

After the battle with Daemon all the kids were returned back to their families by the police what no one seemed to realise is that the kids were given the dark spore by Oikawa. The next day we all met up to plan our next move.

"So what do we do guys?" I asked them as we all were sitting in Kari's apartment

"We need to follow them and see if they will lead us to Oikawa then we can stop him." Ken said as we all nodded and split up to find one of the kids and watch them to see if the spore started to sprout.

"Man we have to save those kids before they become like Ken." I said to my partner and sister who nodded as I got an urgent email from Gennai telling me to meet up with him in the digital world. While me and Jun headed over to the digital world to meet him the others were following the kids.

Third Person Point Of View

"There's one of them but where is she going?" Cody asked Tk as they kept at a safe distance from the girl as they followed her she stopped on a bridge as a cat walked up to her and rubbed itself against her leg but she looked at it disgusted as she then kicked the cat hard. The cat ran off as Tk and Cody looked at her in shock as she continued to walk away.

"Did you see that?" Cody asked shocked as Tk nodded as they continued to follow the girl. Meanwhile in the outskirts of the city Oikawa Arukenimon and Mummymon were in a cabin hopefully to try and avoid the DigiDestined until one of the dark spores started to bloom. Oikawa looked at Arukenimon who was looking out the window as it started to snow.

"This is just perfect were going to be snowed in." She complained Oikawa just looked over at her and sighed before speaking.

"Arukenimon go put the chains on the tyres." Oikawa said making the woman look at him.

"Why?" She asked looking at him in disbelief that he would tell her such to do such a thing.

"Because you are annoying me." Oikawa explained as she grunted and left the cabin and put the chains on the tyres. Meanwhile Tk and Cody had lost the girl they were following and decided to go home.

Back in Davis's point of view

"Man what happened here?" Jun asked me as we looked around to see that the landscape was destroyed there were enormous craters the signs that someone was on a rampage.

"Im not sure but Gennai told us to meet him here." I said to Jun as we waited for Gennai to show up.

"Hey Davis Jun!" We heard a voice shout we turned around to see that Tai Agumon and Kari and Gatomon walking up to us we both smiled and waved at them.

"Whoa what happened here?" Tai asked us as we just shook our heads because we did not know either.

"I can answer that my friends." We heard a voice saw as Gennai in a Mechanorimon landed next to us.

"Hey Gennai so who caused this destruction?" Jun asked the old man who looked down at the ground before looking at us.

"ChaosGallantmon he is on earth and he is searching for Oikawa." Gennai informed us we all looked at each other in shock.

"We have to stop him because if he destroys Oikawa we can't the dark spores out of the kids he's put them in." I said to which everyone nodded.

"Davis you will need to face him as Gallantmon he will only fight you no one else." Gennai said to me as I looked at my partner who looked at me and nodded.

"Right now lets go find him." I said pumping my fist into the air as everyone agreed but we all looked at a hole in the mountain that showed a mountain in the real world.

"That's Mt Fuji!" Jun shouted as we rushed forward as Gennai waved at us saying good luck to us.

Meanwhile at the Cabin we join ChaosGallantmon walking towards the cabin.

"He is in there I can sense him." ChaosGallantmon said as he got closer. Arukenimon and Mummymon were outside the cabin as they saw ChaosGallantmon approach.

"Oh no not him!" Mummymon shouted as Oikawa walked outside the cabin much to his two lackeys surprise.

"What is with all the racket?" He asked as he laid eyes on ChaosGallantmon who stared him down. Oikawa smirked at ChaosGallantmon who's face remained neutral.

"So this is the infamous ChaosGallantmon the digimon that has caused so much trouble for you two." He said as he stood behind Arukenimon and Mummymon ChaosGallantmon just looked at him.

"I seek the means of my creation and to find my creator." ChaosGallantmon said

"Are you that dense I gave you life by using the very hairs on my head." Arukenimon said.

"Maybe but who is you creator?" ChaosGallantmon asked her she just stayed silent.

"What about yours Mummymon who created you?" He asked Mummymon who also was silent.

"I did I created these two by turning my very own DNA into data so in a way I am your creator." Oikawa said to the control spire digimon who looked at him as did the other two digimon.

"Now that you have your answer we have no further business with each other." Oikawa said as he turned away but ChaosGallantmon raised his lance.

"I shall leave when I am done." He said making Oikawa stop and look at him.

"Foreign objects must be eliminated." ChaosGallantmon said confusing the other three.

"What I'm not a foreign object." He said in disbelief.

"Ah but you are for you belong to neither this world or the digital world you upset the delicate balance between the two." ChaosGallantmon said

"This guy is nuts you want me to take care of him boss boss?" Mummymon asked Oikawa who looked angry.

"A foreign object I gave you life and this is how you repay me!" Oikawa shouted as ChaosGallantmon charged as did Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"Wait wait hold on!" They heard a voice shout and turned to see Davis and Guilmon run up followed by Tai Kari and Jun.

Back in Davis's point of view

"You I remember you!" ChaosGallantmon said as he looked at us me and Guilmon taking a step towards him.

"Lets talk about this." I said

"There is nothing to talk about!" He shouted as he charged us.

"Whoa look out!" I shouted as my digivice glowed

BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON." I clashed my lance with my doppelgänger as Arukenimon Mummymon and Oikawa ran away.

"Looks like there is going to be a good fight we should stay and enjoy the show." Mummymon said as they continued to run.

"There getting away!" Jun shouted as she nodded at Kari who nodded back.

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT" Kari jumped onto her digimon as she took off after the three.

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON." Renamon Digivolved into Kyubimon as Jun jumped on her back and took off following Kari and Nefertimon.

"Why do fight me?" ChaosGallantmon shouted as Tai stood beside me.

"Because without Oikawa we won't get the dark spores out off those kids." Tai told him.

"Fools you should have stopped him not attacked me!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as he charged.

"Don't you ever think about hurting Tai!" I shouted as I clashed with him again. Meanwhile Kari and Jun were pursuing Oikawa.

"SNAKE BANDAGE" Mummymon sent out bandages at the two but they dodged

"CATS EYE BEAM." Nefertimon sent out two pink lasers at the back off the car as Mummymon ripped the door off and chucked it at Kyubimon who moved out of the way.

"FOX TAIL INFERNO" Kyubimon sent out nine blue fireballs at the car making it swerve.

"Contact the others." Nefertimon said as Kari nodded and sent an email to everyone asking for their help.

"CHAOS SABRE." ChaosGallantmon sent out lightning at me but I blocked with my shield sending the attack into the lake. I then charged at him and clashed with his lance again until he knocked me into the mountain side as I got to my feet I saw him come in I dodged as he landed into the snow. I pinned him to the ground as I looked into his eyes.

"Why must we fight we could be your friends we could work together." I told him but he kicked me off.

"Never friendship is weakness fighting sorrow pain that is my purpose!" He shouted as he kicked me back as I rolled down the hill.

"There is no place for two Gallantmon in both worlds at the end of today one shall stand one shall fall." He said as I looked at him as he charged me again.

Nefertimon and Kyubimon were still pursuing Oikawa as Yolei and Tk arrived.

"Never fear the gang is here." Aquillamon said as he and Pegasusmon caught up to Kari and Jun.

"Bout time but where's Ken and Cody?" Kari asked the group

"They went off to redirect traffic." TK said. Meanwhile Ken Stingmon and Cody were on the road as they were redirecting traffic away from the action.

"Nothing to see folks just a slight detour." Stingmon said

"Yeah nothing but a digital monster redirecting traffic." Ken said

"You heard the big guy." Cody smiled at the drivers as he held a sign up.

"I've thought of something what if the military shoes up?" Ken asked Cody

"Don't worry Digmon is on the job." Cody smiled at Ken

"ROCK CRACKING." Digmon split the earth in front of the tanks that were moving stopping them in their tracks.

"It's for your own good solder boys." He said as he ran away. Back with Oikawa they were still being pursued by Kari Yolei Tk and Jun.

"BLAST RINGS/ROSETA STONE/ EQUIS BEAM" Aquillamon Nefertimon and Pegasusmon attack the car.

"Maybe I should drive." Oikawa said to Arukenimon who agreed as she climbed onto the roof.

"Bout time it's four on one out here!" Mummymon shouted

"Lets even the odds." Arukenimon said

"SPIDER THREAD/SNAKE BANDAGE." Both sent out either cables or bandages at Tge four digimon who dodged the attacks Oikawa laughed but stopped when he saw DinoBeemon and Shakkoumon standing in the way.

"Lets get them!" Cody shouted as DinoBeemon leapt towards the car but was stopped as a burst of light flew past him crashing into the mountain Oikawa swerved the car and continued on.

"Damn that was close!" Ken shouted as Nefertimon Aquillamon Kyubimon and Pegasusmon ran past continuing their pursuit.

"Look up there!" Cody shouted as they saw me and ChaosGallantmon fly towards the base Shakkoumon then set off after them followed by DinoBeemon. I then got kicked into a building right by a petrol station.

"Say goodbye!" He shouted as he prepared to attack me again only for Shakkoumon to grab him and fly high into the sky followed by DinoBeemon and myself.

"Unhand me or feel my wrath!" He shouted at Cody as they made it through the clouds.

"This is your last warning!" I shouted at him

"Why is he so eager to fight?" Ken asked

"I don't know but if we fight here no one is gonna be hurt." Cody said

"Very well FINAL ELYSION." He sent out his strongest attack at us.

"SHEILD OF THE JUST." I fired off my shield at him

"JUSTICE BEAM" Shakkoumon fired off his two laser at him

"IRRITANT BUZZ" DinoBeemon sent out several shockwaves at ChaosGallantmon the four attacks collided and created a massive explosion. Later me Guilmon Ken Wormmon Cody and Armadillomon were on a rock in the middle off the lake as ChaosGallantmon laid in the centre of us.

"Your kidding me is that what this is about?" Wormmon said

"What?" ChaosGallantmon asked

"You mean all this time we've been battling you watching you destroying everything destroyable you've been searching for something to destroy you. Have you nothing to do with your free time?" Wormmon asked

"My life has no meaning poor pitiful me. I know all about self pity when Ken was the Digimon emperor he treated me like fish bait. I almost believed the things he said but I kept hope because I knew one day the real Ken would come back to me." Wormmon smiled at Ken who smiled back at him as ChaosGallantmon sighed in deep thought.

"Even if your life is a struggle you can still fight for what you believe in. I've had to fight my whole life but I believed in what I was fighting for I mean can you imagine the trouble Cody would get into without me. If all you have is lemons make lemonade." Armadillomon said as he smiled up at Cody. ChaosGallantmon sighed again.

"And you life doesn't have to be full of glorious battles and incredible feats to give your life purpose. Believe me the best memories I have are just eating sleeping and playing with Davismon and my friends and the truth is we would all be your friends if you gave us the chance to be." Guilmon smiled

"He right look at me I never thought I could have friends but now I've lots of them all you need to do is lighten up and give us a chance." Ken said to ChaosGallantmon as he stood up

"Im not sure." He said

"Please don't go." Cody said

"Don't you want some lemonade?" Armadillomon asked him

"This is all so foreign to me I must think upon it." He said as he looked into the sky.

"Are you sure?" Wormmon asked him

"I thank you all for your advice." He said looking at us.

"Your welcome." Guilmon smiled at him as he nodded at us.

"Perhaps it is time for me to set aside my warrior ways for they have provided me few answers and maybe one day we can be friends." ChaosGallantmon said as he took off.

"I hope so ChaosGallantmon I hope so." I said as we all saw him fly off into the sky.

The End

Read and Review


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own digimon

Chapter Twenty Three ChaosGallantmon's destiny

After the battle with ChaosGallantmon we all met up and agreed that we had to continue our efforts to try to break through to the kids that had the dark spores inside of them. All of us had agreed that we would stake out each of the kids homes incase Oikawa tried anything.

"Okay so we all know the plan?" Izzy said to everyone of us as we all nodded before splitting up. Me and Guilmon went to one apartment along with Kari and Gatomon while Tai Sora Matt and Jun went to two more apartments everyone else went to the rest of the kids apartments.

"Hey Davis you think we can save those kids?" Kari asked me as I looked at her before I shook my head.

"Im not sure Kari no matter how hard we try they will never listen to us and their parents are just if not even more stubborn." I told her as we tried to blend in I wore some glasses an overcoat and pretended to read a newspaper while Kari wore a hooded jacket and jeans as we observed our designated house. Kari smiled at me and held my hand as Gatomon sat on Guilmon's head smiling down at him.

"Don't worry Davis we will find a way to save them." Kari said to me as we saw one of the children walk past us. We try we to hide but he saw us and glared at us my eyes slitted and my fangs grew distinct as I glared back at him.

"What do you insects want?" He asked me I took off my sunglasses as Guilmon stood in front of Kari and Gatomon protectively.

"Look you little ungrateful bastard your being used by Oikawa can you not see that!" I snarled at him he looked at me before snorting at laughing coldly at me.

"Can you not see that I wanted this to happen I have the brains and the skills unlike you. You are just an ordinary person who relies on your feral instincts nothing else you are beneath me. Now why don't you run along with you pet and mate before I get cross." The boy said smirking at me but that was a poor move because he found himself against the wall with my claws to his throat he looked at me smugly as Kari Guilmon and Gatomon looked at us in worry.

"You don't know anything and how dare you speak to Kari or Guilmon that way! Oikawa has brainwashed you and has filled you mind with false promises and when you have fulfilled your purpose to him he will just throw you out like yesterday's garbage!" I snarled at him as I let him go and he walked off.

"That was over the line a little bit don't you think?" Kari said to me as I looked at the kid before looking at Kari.

"The little brat deserved it." I said to her before I decided to leave it was clear as day that he wasn't going to listen Kari followed me and Guilmon after a few seconds.

"Hey Kari why do you think they so willingly let Oikawa give them the dark spores I know it wasn't because they wanted to be just like Ken." I asked her as we sat on the swings in the park. She looked at me before looking at the sky.

"I don't know Davis maybe because they were like Ken in how they were sad angry alone or miserable." Kari said to me

"We need to stop him before he ruins any off their lives." I said as Kari nodded before we set off.

Meanwhile Cody's point of view

"Hey sorry I'm late but I was held up with my mother." I apologised to Yolei as me and Armadillomon walked up to her and Hawkmon.

"No worries Cody nothing major has happened yet." Yolei smiled at me as I heard my stomach growl.

"Looks like we are going to need a lunch break." Yolei said as she walked off to get some food.

"Get me something to." Armadillomon said

"Don't worry I'll bring you back a nice kitsch." Hawkmon said as he flew away.

"I don't care what you bring just bring back some grub!" Armadillomon said as we both heard a scream from the house we walked closer as the shouting got louder.

"No No No! I told you not to bother me!" They heard a girl shout

"But sweetheart I was trying to help." A woman most likely the girls mother said sounding sad.

"Just leave me alone!" She shouted as I looked at Armadilliomon

"This is getting worse as the days pass." I said to my friend who nodded.

"Excellent the dark spore is growing rapidly more so then I expected." I heard a voice say as I saw Oikawa walk up to me as I took out my kendo stick and dropped my back that had my gear in it and I glared at the man.

"You caused all of this how could you!?" I asked him as he stared at me deep in thought before he laid eyes on my bag that had my last name upon it.

"Hida? Hiroki!" He said shocked

"That was my dads name how do you know him?" I asked him as Yolei and Hawkmon ran up to us as Arukenimon and Mummymon charged us but Oikawa stopped them and told them to leave as he walked away from us as I stared at him deep in thought.

"_How do you know my father Oikawa_?" I thought as I turned away and headed home. The next day I was outside on my apartment balcony looking to the sky not noticing my grandpa walk up to me.

"Cody something is troubling you isn't it?" My grandpa asked me as I nodded and turned towards him. I looked at him for a minute or two before I spoke.

"Yeah yesterday a man came up to me and said he knew my dad." I told him as he listened to me.

"What was his name?" He asked

"Oikawa he said his name was Oikawa." I answered as he looked at me before he spoke as Armadillomon came out onto the balcony.

"Oikawa ah yes I remember him now he used to fantasise about another world as well as your father did." He told me as I looked at him in surprise.

"My father and Oikawa were friends?" I asked him as he nodded

"Yes they were best friends at a time before your father died." My grandfather informed me as I looked at him.

"Thank you grandpa but right now I need to go." I said to him as I ran out off the door followed by Armadillomon.

Ken points of view

I was following Noriko closely so I didn't lose her hopefully she would lead me to Oikawa when I found her she was waiting for me standing at the entrance to the park.

"You that Ken kid you do know that spying is rude." She said to me coldly.

"Sorry for spying on you but hear me out there is something you have to know before it is to late." I said to her but she just crossed her arms at me and glared at me.

"Something I need to know yeah right now that you are a normal person you are nothing but an insect to me. You gave it all up the brains the power and for what so people would like you?" She asked me

"No so I would like myself listen to me there is no greater pain then being alone take it from me I know you don't have to do this Noriko we can help you." I told her as she just turned away from me as she left.

"Hey Ken whats up?" I heard Cody asked me as he walked up to me as we heard a scream we saw that it was Noriko that was screaming her head was surrounded by a red glow as we saw a bud appear on her head as we ran towards her.

"Whats with that bud?" Cody asked me.

"The spore it is starting to bloom." Wormmon said to us as Oikawa and Arukenimon and Mummymon walked up to Noriko.

"Excellent just as I had hoped." Oikawa said as Arukenimon and Mummymon charged us.

"Yeah ready Cody?" I asked him as he nodded.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." We cried

"WORMMON BIOMERGE TO DINOBEEMON."

"ARMADILLOMON BIOMERGE TO SHAKKOUMON."

Third Person Point Of View

"IRRITANT BUZZ." Ken sent out shockwaves at Mummymon who jumped back as Arukenimon spewed acid at Shakkoumon who turned back into Cody and Armadilliomon.

"IRRITANT BUZZ." DinoBeemon sent out more shockwaves at the two.

"Stop you'll hurt her!" Cody shouted at DinoBeemon as we saw Oikawa absorb the flower and was surrounded by a purple force field as Noriko passed out we then heard a roar and saw ChaosGallantmon fly towards us.

Back in Davis's point of view

I heard a roar from far away and felt something as I looked at Guilmon.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE."

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON."

"Davis why'd you biomerge?" Kari asked me as I looked at her before I walked a few feet away.

"It's ChaosGallantmon something is wrong I can feel it!" I shouted as I flew away after a few minutes I saw ChaosGallantmon standing in front of the group.

"Oikawa you must be stopped CHAOS SABRE." He fired lightning at Arukenimon and Mummymon knocking them away.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." I said

"The power of the force field attracted him like a magnet." Ken said

"ChaosGallantmon this is dangerous what are you doing here." I asked him as he looked at me

"There is a dark force emanating from that field and I must find out what it is. Oikawa you and I have unfinished business." He said to Oikawa

"Have you come back for more good I can make good use of the energy from the control spires that created you." Oikawa said

"Don't even think about that you are a human my power surpasses yours greatly you are signing your own death warrant." ChaosGallantmon told him.

"I don't think they like each other." Ken said as I nodded as the others ran up to us.

"What's ChaosGallantmon doing here?" TK asked us as we shook our heads.

"Not sure but I know it's not going to be good." I said to them as we watched the scene unfold.

"Your a fool ChaosGallantmon I've enough power to wipe you out in a heartbeat and don't you forget it." Oikawa shouted as the cloud grew bigger.

"You think power is the key to everything but I know for a fact that the more powerful you are the more lonely you become take it from me I know that for a fact." ChaosGallantmon said as we saw Cody's grandfather run up to us.

"Grandpa?" Cody asked confused.

"Sorry I'm so late my boy. It has been a long time but I remember you well you were good friends with my son. You played video games every waking moment you two were together to the point of obsessiveness that is when I decided to put my foot down and stop that nonsense. I know it is not much but I would like to be your friend I would like to have someone to talk about my son." Cody's grandpa said kindly.

"You miss him even greater then I do." Oikawa said as he took a step forward but roared in pain as his eyes glowed red and the cloud grew larger.

"Grandpa run!" Cody shouted as Oikawa shot out a blast of purple energy at Cody's grandpa but ChaosGallantmon stood in front of him taking the hit creating a hole in his chest.

"ChaosGallantmon!" DinoBeemon shouted

"Wow did you see that he protected grandpa." Cody said

"No it can't be no!" ChaosGallantmon said

"There's more to this then meets the eye." TK said

"How could I be so blind." ChaosGallantmon said

"Your right we are destined to be alone forever now I have to harvest the rest off the dark spores so I can finally go to the digital world." Oikawa said as his eyes turned back to normal.

"He is controlling you this changes everything!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as he got to his knee.

"Your very perceptive for such a narrow minded person." Oikawa said as he ran away laughing.

"He can't enter the digital world ever again!" ChaosGallantmon shouted as he stood up but stumbled but I caught him.

"What do you mean again?" I asked

"Again what does he mean you alright big guy?" TK asked him

"My body won't last much longer but there is still something I have to do." ChaosGallantmon said

"Save your strength." Ken told him

"No my strength is my final gift to you my friends I shall seal the Heighton View Terrace gateway with my own body!" He said as he walked forward.

"Don't do it!" I shouted

"I must!" He said as he flew into the sky and with one defiant roar of triumph and with a smile he was turned into digital data.

"He always wanted to do something meaningful with his life." TK said as he cried

"I say this defiantly qualifies." Cody said as I looked to the sky.

"ChaosGallantmon...ChaosGallantmon! CHAOSGALLANTMON!" I roared in rage and sorrow as it was heard throughout both worlds.

"Thank you ChaosGallantmon you are a true friend and I shall never forget you." I cried as I separated from Guilmon as we both shed tears for our fallen friend as Kari and Gatomon hugged us in comfort.

"I wish there was another way." Gabumon said as he and the other partner digimon heard Gallantmon's roar of pain and anger.

"Whats that?" Tentomon asked as the ground they were standing on started to glow and take shape.

"Whoa" Gomamon said as the blocks took the form of ChaosGallantmon the digimon knew he sacrificed himself to protect the digital world from whatever evil threatened it.

The End

Read and Review


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own digimon

This Story has now reached over Ten Thousand view thank you to everyone who has read so far and stay tuned :)

Chapter Twenty Four Oikawa's Shame

I looked into the sky as a rainbow appeared in the sky. I smiled at this as I cried silently but not tears of sadness but of happiness because I now knew that ChaosGallantmon had found his purpose in life.

"Davismon." Guilmon said to me as I looked down at him to see he two was smiling and crying.

"Im going to miss ChaosGallantmon." He said as I nodded and put my hand on his head.

"So will I but know this as long as we remember him he will never be forgotten." I said to my partner who smiled at me as we looked over to see the others smiling at us.

"Now we've more of a reason to defeat Oikawa to avenge ChaosGallantmon. His sacrifice will not be in vain." I said as everyone nodded as we all headed home. The next day we all met up at the bridge where we waited for the kids as well as Oikawa.

"Where could they be?" Matt asked us

"Im not sure but this is the meeting place." Yolei said as we saw one of the kids walk up to the bridge and looked over the side.

"Look there's one of them now." Kari said

"And there is another one as well." Izzy said as more and more kids turned up.

"Are they waiting for Oikawa?" Jun asked as Tk and Matt walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Matt said as he kissed Jun on the cheek and Tk stood beside us.

"Where is Tai and Sora?" Matt asked us

"They went to keep an eye on Noriko in case something happened to her." I said as I saw more of the kids arrive.

"Agumon be quiet." Tai told his partner

"I am being quiet." He defended as he stood in the middle of the street.

"Yeah but not very sneaky." Tai said as he pulled Agumon behind the corner.

"Spying would be easier if there wasn't so much spying." Agumon complained as they continued to keep an eye on Noriko.

"The time for the harvest is near." Oikawa said as he stood on top of a nearby building.

"Oh no it's those bratty kids again there keeping watch over those kids." Mummymon said worried.I caught the scent of Oikawa as I glared at the top of a nearby building but I didn't see anything.

"Davis what's wrong?" Ken asked me looking at me concerned as did everyone else.

"Oikawa he's near." I said as I looked at everyone who nodded as they looked at the building but saw nothing.

"Are you sure?" Kari asked me as I looked at here.

"Yeah I never forget a scent and his scent is bitter and sour." I snarled my eyes slitted and fangs out.

"Did you think they saw us?" Mummymon asked Oikawa who smiled

"Don't worry as soon as I absorb the dark flowers it will be all over." Oikawa said as Mummymon freaked out

"What do you mean over!" Mummymon shouted

"Over for them not over for us!" Oikawa shouted

"Oh right now I get it." Mummymon said chuckling as they left the rooftop.

"If there trying to go to the digital world they won't have any luck. ChaosGallantmon sealed the gateway." I said

"Everyone over there Oikawa is coming!" Hawkmon shouted we all looked over and saw Oikawa walking towards the children.

"Lets go!" I shouted as we all ran towards them only for Arukenimon and Mummymon to jump in front of us.

"Where do you think your going?" Arukenimon asked us.

"Move it lady!" Guilmon snarled

"Don't touch those children!" Ken shouted

"Sorry I can't do that because the dark spores are spreading their roots like wildfire and if I don't harvest them before the life cycle is complete they will all become dark trees!" Oikawa said

"Is he serious?!" Matt asked Ken in shock

"Not sure that never happened to me." Ken said

"We can't take the chance!" I shouted

"Your spore was the original which allowed it to live within you without it destroying you. But these ones in these children are copies so they are running out of control." Oikawa informed us

"How can you be so heartless you bastard?" Cody asked him

"They wanted this to happen just ask them." Oikawa said as the kids nodded in agreement.

"Your lying." Jun said as Oikawa took out a laptop.

"And now." Oikawa smirked evily

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked

"We are on our way to the digital world." Mummymon said

"Hey you idiot don't tell them that just because we're doing that." Arukenimon scolded him as he put his hand over his mouth.

"Oops I forget." Mummymon apologised

"Leave him alone Arukenimon even if they know they can't stop us." Oikawa said as he continued to type on the computer.

"How do know that?" Tk asked him

"I've successfully sent Arukenimon and Mummymon from here to the digital world many times before because Highton View Terrace is a weak point between both of the worlds and now the dark spores shall open the gate.." Oikawa said as he continued to type in the computer.

"Yeah right nice try but news flash." TK started to say but I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up not yet." I said to him as he nodded at me.

"This is your last chance anything you always wanted to ask me?" Oikawa said

"Why me why did it have to be me!?" Ken demanded

"Not this again." Arukenimon said

"I knew always that you were DigiDestined you were the most vulnerable one overwhelmed by darkness yourself you were the perfect tool." Oikawa explained to him.

"What about the dark towers?" I asked him

"A present from the dark ocean to keep you occupied they did their job excellently." Oikawa said

"Why would you do such a thing?" Kari asked him

"The dark towers reshaped the borders of the digital world weakening it just enough for me to finally be able to enter the digital world." Oikawa said

"why would you need to do that?" Izzy asked him

"Gennai told me it was because of the digital world defences thats why he could not enter the Digiworld." I said to him as Oikawa chuckled

"Your very smart but the dark towers were not the only thing weakening it." Oikawa said as he looked at me and Guilmon.

"What do you mean?" I asked him quietly as everyone else looked at me quietly in concern.

"The Digital Hazard that you and Guilmon possess may connect you on a deeper level then any of the others but it also upsets the worlds balance because of its power. So in a way you helped make all this possible." Oikawa said

"_No it's not true_." I thought as I heard a deep chuckle that I thought I would never hear again.

"And now children as one. Boys and girls boys and girls lets all go to the digital world." Oikawa sang

"Boys and Girls boys and girls lets all go to the digital world." The children started to sing.

"He's trying to open the gate." Kari said

"Get ready to jump him!" I shouted

"Thats pretty catchy." Mummymon said

"Here we go!" Oikawa said as he finished typing into the computer as the gate opened.

"What the hell!" Yolei shouted as Oikawa and the children ran into the portal followed by Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"What do now guys?" Cody asked

"Kick ass like we always do!" I said as everyone agreed and headed into the portal following him.

"Right lets do it." Jun shouted

"Good luck you guys!" Matt shouted as the portal closed.

"We're here we're here the digital world is near." The children cheered as Oikawa looked around

"Finally I'm finally here." He smiled until the light died down to revel not the digital world but some other strange world.

"What is this place where have I brought us?" He asked himself as he looked over to see Arukenimon and Mummymon battling us.

"ACID MIST." Arukenimon spat acid at Growlmon but he dodged it.

"PYRO BLASTER." Growl fired a massive fire ball at her knocking her back

"LIGHTNING PAW." Gatomon punched Mummymon the Ankylomon squashed him.

"That was just a sample of our power!" I snarled at him

"Yeah now let those children go!" Ken shouted

"Whats going on I don't understand. It's not fair I wanted to go the digital world!" Oikawa shouted as a giant mouth appeared above us.

"You can't always get what you want can you." The voice said

"Thats what I call a big mouth." Jun said.

"You can forget the digital world Oikawa for it is beyond your reach now you will never see it again not even in your dreams." The voice said as the children started to cry.

"Yes cry because you have entered a world of despair where your very souls shall be consumed by darkness." The voice said as the children cried.

"Do you work with Daemon!?" TK asked him

"Daemon Ha." The voice said

"Im going crazy because I'm hearing my voice come out of that mouth." Oikawa said as the mouth opened up to show Oikawa watching the eight original DigiDestined head up into the digital world. Then it showed a mist fly into Oikawa then the mouth closed.

"That was you this whole time controlling everything I did?" Oikawa said

"Yes I do still love irony my little marionette." The voice said in a voice that made my heart clench with fear.

"That voice I know that voice." I said

"Are you sure?" Kari asked me

"Yeah from my nightmares that still haunt me to this day." I said looking at Gatomon who was just as shocked.

"Who is it?" TK asked us

"Myotismon!" We both said as everyone looked at us before the voice laughed.

"Myotismon how can that be?" Angemon asked everyone shocked.

"Myotismon?" Kari said

"Im not surprised Gatomon that you recognised me nor am I surprised that you remembered me child of the Hazard." Myotismon said laughing.

"I shoulda known that only a fang faced freak could think of something this crazy!" I shouted.

"If it takes my nine lives I will destroy you!" Gatomon shouted

"Delightful but so misguided." Myotismon said as a blue light came out of Oikawa and took his shape.

"Whats wrong you seeing double?" Myotismon asked as Oikawa passed out Myotismon then walked over to the children who started to cry.

"Don't worry I won't destroy you yet I still need to harvest the dark flowers growing within you." Myotismon said

"Not on my watch!" I shouted as Growlmon charged

"What are you waiting for fight!" Myotismon ordered as Arukenimon and Mummymon charged us.

"SPIDER THREAD." Arukenimon shot out cables at Growlmon Gatomon and Ankylomon but they dodged.

"NECROPHOBIA" Mummymon shot his gun at Angemon Stingmon and Aquillamon but they dodged as well.

"FOXTAIL INFERNO." Kyubimon sent out nine fireballs at the two knocking them back.

"And last but not least allow me to introduce myself." Myotismon said as he changed.

"He's changing!" Cody shouted.

"But to Myotismon or VenomMyotismon?" TK asked as Myotismon looked at us.

"Fear me for I am now MaloMyotismon!" He shouted.

"We are in trouble." Jun shouted as MaloMyotismon grabbed Arukenimon.

"Stop what are you doing!" She shouted as MaloMyotismon hit her with his claws then his tail.

"Arukenimon!" Mummymon shouted as everyone looked away or covered their eyes except me.

"What do you think I'm doing?" He snarled as I nodded at Growlmon as he charged in.

"PYRO BLASTER." He fire a massive fireball at MaloMyotismon knocking him back and dropping Arukenimon as Growlmon grabbed her and took her back to us as Mummymon followed us.

"Why why save me?" She asked him as she turned back to her human form.

"No one deserves what he was planning to do to you!" Growlmon said to you.

"How could you do that to her SNAKE BANDAGE." Mummymon wrapped MaloMyotismon in bandages but he just broke them.

"You think you can hurt me?" MaloMyotismon said.

"Maybe not but I swear that you shall not hurt Arukenimon ever again NECROPHOBIA." Mummymon blasted MaloMyotismon with his gun as he blocked it.

"Mummymon stop lets us handle him." I said to him as he nodded and tended to Arukenimon but when I looked at the others they were shaking where they stood.

"I've never been more scared to fight before in my entire life." TK said

"Can't somebody else fight anyone else please." Yolei said

"This is jus a nightmare soon I'll wake up." Cody said

"Whats wrong with you guys if we don't believe we can win we have already we'll win but we have to believe in ourselves." I said to them

"He's right!" Growlmon said but everyone looked away.

"Davis don't worry I'll fight him myself if I have to." Growlmon said to me as I looked at him afraid.

"You can't fight alone." I said

"Hey wait you think I'm going to lose don't you. Believe in me we have to believe we can defeat him." He told me as I nodded at him.

"Right lets fight!" I shouted.

"You know what to do right?" I asked him

"Not a clue." He said

"Kick his ass!" I shouted as he nodded and walked up to MaloMyotismon

"You don't look so tough!" He shouted as MaloMyotismon growled.

"Jun please." Kyubimon said as Jun ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Wait Davis he's to powerful to fight alone let me help." Jun said

"Your hand is shaking." I said

"Sorry but I'm scared." She said to me I smiled at her.

"Don't worry Jun we'll be fine." I smiled at her and gave her a hug before turning towards Growlmon and MaloMyotismon.

"Lets get him Growlmon you will win you must defeat him!" I encouraged him as Growlmon charged roaring as he did so.

Can the DigiDestined overcome thier fear and band together to defeat MaloMyotismon find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

The End

Read and Review


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own digimon

Chapter Twenty Five

Growlmon roared as he barrelled into MaloMyotismon but he didn't budge. MaloMyotismon laughed picked him up and threw him towards us.

"Growlmon you okay?" I asked him he nodded as he struggled to his feet.

"Davis he's to powerful lets get out of here." TK said as I looked at him then back at MaloMyotismon.

"No I'll never retreat I've always saw things through to the end and I'm not going to stop long as Growlmon is willing to fight then I am backing him." I said as Growlmon got to his feet.

"I'll never give up Davis!" Growlmon shouted as he charged barreling into MaloMyotismon again this time knocking him back.

"DRAGON SLASH." Growlmon slashed with his blades making MaloMyotismon grunt in pain.

"It's working its working!" I shouted

"PYRO BLASTER." Growlmon fired a massive fireball that hit and made MaloMyotismon roar in pain.

"So you want to do this the hard way Huh?" MaloMyotismon growled

"Alright go Growlmon shut that ugly mouth of his." I cheered.

"PYRO BLASTER." Growlmon went to fire another fireball but MaloMyotismon's eyes glowed white.

"MENTAL ILLUSION." He said as we all were blinded by a bright white light I covered my eyes but I looked around to see everyone's eyes were glazed over.

In Tk's dream

"Hey mum sorry I'm late." He smiled but was surprised to see his dad and Matt there sitting at the table.

"Hey your just in time for dinner." His mum smiled at him as he took a seat next to Matt.

"It's been so long since we've been together." TK smiled as he started to eat with his family.

In Yolei's dream

"Wow there must be over two dozen desserts here. Are they all for me?" She asked to which her mother nodded and smiled at her.

"There all for me yeah yeah yeah." Yolei cheered stars in her eyes.

In Cody's dream

"This is the digital world pretty cool Huh dad?" Cody asked his dad who sighed.

"Come on I'll show you some of the digimon." Cody smiled as he lead the way.

In Kari's dream

"This is great finally we get to enjoy the peace and quiet now the fighting is done." Kari smiled as she looked over the park to see children playing with digimon.

"Kari I was wondering when can I get Nyaramon to digivolve into Salamon?" A boy asked her.

"Do you take care of her?" Kari asked him

"Yeah." He smiled at her

"Then don't worry as long as you love her she'll digivolve in no time." Kari smiled at him.

In Jun's Dream

"Hey mum I'm home." Jun said as she opened the door she smiled as a older boy walked up to her from the kitchen.

"Hey little sis how was school." The boy said

"Hey Davis it was good how was work?" She asked him.

"Great come on dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Davis smiled as he went back into the kitchen.

In Arukenimon's dream she was staring out over the digital world that was in ruins.

"My my what glorious chaos." She smiled

Back with Tk

"You want to hear a great joke I heard at work today?" TK's mum asked to which everyone nodded.

"So a duck walks into a bar and orders a drink when asked cash or cheque he says put it on my bill." She said as everyone laughed.

"Tk." A voice said atop Tk's head.

"Patamon what are you doing here?" He asked him

"Tk we need your help none of this is real." Patamon said

"What are you talking about my whole family's back together." TK said but when he looked back his family was gone and he was standing in a white room.

"Where am I?" He asked

"Tk none of that was real it was an illusion." Patamon explained

"MaloMyotismon you are going to pay." TK said

"There you are Tk." I said as he turned to see me.

"Davis?" TK asked

"So you ready to help me?" I asked him he nodded

Back with Yolei she was stuffing her face with cake in delight.

"This is great I don't care if I get a stomach ache." She said

"Yolei." Hawkmon said as Yolei looked down at him.

"My dear is this what you truly want?" He asked her

"Of course dessert is my favourite meal." She smiled

"You've always been overlooked because of you older siblings so you wonder what it would be like to be an only child am I right?" Hawkmon said

"Your right but I love my brothers and sisters and nothing can change that." She said smiling at Hawkmon.

"Hey guys we could really use your help." Growlmon said as they both nodded.

Back with Cody

"And that is how we beat Daemon pretty cool Huh dad." Cody said smiling at his dad.

"Cody." Armadillomon said making the boy look down.

"Armadillomon where'd you come from I want you to meet my dad." He said smiling

"Cody I'm not sure he's your dad." Armadillomon said

"What are you talking about of course he's my dad." Cody said as he turned back to his dad as he started to fly away.

"No wait dad don't go!" Cody shouted

"Cody this is an illusion." Armadillomon said

"I can't believe he's gone not again. I miss him everyday but I'm not going to forget him I'm going to share the digital world with mum hope she can handle it." Cody said smiling at Armadillomon as a crimson glow blinded them hey then saw WarGrowlmon standing there.

"WarGrowlmon?" Cody asked

"Come on Cody lets go." He said

"Everyone's waiting for us." Armadillomon said as Cody nodded

Back with Kari

"This is great Huh Gatomon humans and digimon living together in harmony." Kari said

"Yeah but I hate to tell you that none of this is real." Gatomon said as Kari looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you talking bout?" Kari asked her as she turned back as the scene before her shattered into a million pieces.

"None of it was real what nerve." Kari said as flames appeared to reveal Megidramon.

"Megidramon." Kari said

"Come on Kari we need you." He said

"MaloMyotismon put you all under a spell." Gatomon said

"So we wouldn't put up a fight." Kari said

"He's always been lazy trust me I know his tricks." Gatomon said

"Lets go!" Kari said

Back with Jun

"Man Davis this is great your an excellent cook." Jun smiled as she was eating some food that Davis had cooked.

"Jun." Renamon said making her look over at her.

"Hey Renamon want some food my older brother made?" Jun asked her

"No thank you I'm here to tell you that this is all an illusion." Renamon said making Jun look at her like she was crazy before turning back to see that she was standing in a whit room.

"Whats going on?" She asked

"Jun why did you dream you were the younger sibling?" Renamon asked her

"Because Davis would make a better older sibling then me." Jun said sadly.

"Why would you think that?" Renamon asked her putting her hand on Jun's shoulder

"Because Davis always looks out for me no matter what and asks for nothing in return. While I'm the one who does so little for him. I'm a horrible big sister." Jun cried as she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked over to see Davis smiling at her.

"Jun your the best big sister anyone could ask for." I said simply as she smiled and hugged me.

"Now you ready to save the world." I asked her she nodded and smiled

Back with Arukenimon

"My this is perfect and no one to stop me." She said

"Arukenimon." Mummymon said walking up to her.

"Mummymon what are you doing here?" She asked

"I hate to tell you this my dear but this is all an illusion set up by MaloMyotismon." Mummymon told her as she looked at him in disbelief as the area around her disappeared she looked on in shock.

"Of all the nerve how dare he play on my deepest dreams. But wait why weren't you affected?" She asked Mummymon.

"Because I want nothing more then to destroy MaloMyotismon and to make him pay for what he did to you no one shall hurt you as long as I live." Mummymon said full of courage as he looked at Arukenimon.

"You care for me that much that you would fight him even though that you would surely lose." Arukenimon said as Mummymon nodded making Arukenimon smile at him.

"Lets go we still need to defeat MaloMyotismon." Mummymon said as Arukenimon nodded

With Ken

"This storm won't let up I think I got sand in my brain." Ken shouted as the storm died down to reveal a person tied to a pole surrounded by digimon.

"Who is no it can't be!" Ken shouted as he got closer to see it was the digimon emperor that was died to the pole as the digimon started to attack him relentlessly.

"Ken down here." Wormmon said making Ken look down at him.

"Wormmon what's going on?" Ken asked him

"Ken this is nothing but a dream none of this is real." Wormmon said as the emperor was destroyed.

"Is this what you wanted absolution for all you have done Ken?" Wormmon asked him

"Yes I caused so much harm and suffering." Ken said

"Ken we got your back dude." I said to him as he looked at us.

"Davis Tk Jun." he smiled

"We are your friends dude and nothing's going to change that." Jun smiled at him

"Davis and Jun are right Ken." Yolei said

"Yolei." Ken said

"When one of us falls the others help them back up." Yolei said

"It's a two way street Ken." Kari smiled at him

"Kari." Ken smiled

"We are your friends without your experience I don't know where we'd be." Kari smiled

"She's right Ken but you have to believe it for yourself." Cody said

"I do believe it." Ken said

"We've waited a long time to hear that." TK said

"Indeed now we still have a bad guy to beat don't we?" Mummymon said Arukenimon by his side.

"Mummymon Arukenimon." Ken said

"Come on we aren't going to miss out on the fun." Arukenimon said as the illusion shattered with MaloMyotismon standing there.

"Hey handsome your magic trick didn't work were back." I shouted as he growled at us.

"Take him guys!" I shouted as Growlmon WarGrowlmon and Megidramon leapt at MaloMyotismon.

"PYRO BLASTER/ATOMIC BLASTER/MEGIDDO FLAME" All three of them fired their attacks hitting MaloMyotismon making him roar in pain as he was thrown back.

"Check it out Davis they really hurt him but how did Guilmon digivolve into his three forms?" Ken asked me

"It was really weird MaloMyotismon was making my blood boil and I wished for Guilmon to become stronger and then this happened." I said just as confused.

"Somehow emotions become reality in this crazy world. You ready Patamon?" TK asked his partner who nodded.

"I don't want the darkness to hurt my friends!" TK said as his digivice glowed green.

"PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE."

"PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEMON"

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO MAGNAANGEMON"

"Whats this!" MaloMyotismon shouted

"GATE OF DESTINY." MagnaAngemon opened a gate

"HAND OF FATE." Angemon fired of a blast of sacred light

"STAR SHOWER." Pegasusmon fired off several stares from his wings.

Both attacks went through the gate then came out the other side in a giant burst of white of light that hit MaloMyotismon sending him back and roaring in pain.

"Hawkmon you ready for action." Yolei said

"Indubitably." He nodded

"We are strong we are strong we are strong!" Yolei said as her digivice glowed red

"HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO SHURIMON THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO AQUILLAMON"

"HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE"

"BLAST RINGS" Aquillamon sent out crimson rings of energy at MaloMyotismon knocking him back.

"TEMPEST WING" Halsemon spun around creating a tornado

"DOUBLE STAR" Shurimon threw his giant star at MaloMyotismon the two attacks combined to creat a tornado of blades that cut up MaloMyotismon.

"Ready to join the party?" Cody asked

"Thats a great idea." Armadillomon said

"I want to stop MaloMyotismon before he hurts anyone else!" Cody said as his digivice glowed yellow.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO SUBMARIMON THE RELIABLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEAS"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANKYLOMON."

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO DIGMON THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE."

"GOLD RUSH." Digmon fired of his five drills at MaloMyotismon.

"OXEGEN TORPEDO" Submarimon fired off four toroedos at MaloMyotismon the drills hit MaloMyotismon then the torpedoes making him back away.

"TAIL HAMMER." Ankylomon hit him with his hammer sending him flying

"It's our turn." Kari said

"It'll be my pleasure." Gatomon said

"The worlds are counting on us MaloMyotismon must be stopped!" Kari said as her digivice glowed pink.

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT."

"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO ANGEWOMON."

"ROSETTA STONE." Nefertimon launched a giant stone

"CELESTIAL ARROW." Angewomon launched an arrow of light the rock flew in front of MaloMyotismon as the arrow hit the stone making it shatter into a million pieces which hit MaloMyotismon.

"Renamon ready!" Jun said

"Right lets get him." Renamon nodded

"Our friends and family are relying on us we can't lose!" Jun said as her digivice glowed purple.

"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO KYUBIMON."

"KYUBIMON DIGIVOLVE TO TAOMON"

"DRAGON WHEEL." Kyubimon spun in a wheel of blue fire that took the shape of a dragon.

"TALISMAN OF LIGHT." Taomon drew a symbol that glowed white as it flew towards MaloMyotismon the dragon of flame hit MaloMyotismon followed by the symbol that made him roar in pain.

"Ya ready pal?" Ken asked

"Im ready lets do this" Wormmon said as Ken's digivice glowed black

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON"

"SPIKING STRIKE." Stingmon stabbed MaloMyotismon in the chest as he roared in pain.

"Guys you turn!" I shouted to Mummymon and Arukenimon who nodded as they charged

"ACID MIST." Arukenimon spat acid at MaloMyotismon which it him and he roared in pain.

"NECROPHOBIA." Mummymon fired his gun which electrocuted MaloMyotismon which made him fall to his knees.

"So you taped into this dimensions power I've underestimated you insects but do you think you can win CRIMSON MIST." MaloMyotismon spewed mist at us.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." Cody shouted

"ARMADILLOMON BIOMERGE TO SHAKKOUMON." Shakkoumon absorbed the mist protecting us.

"Whats this!" MaloMyotismon shouted

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." Yolei shouted

"HAWKMON BIOMERGE TO SYLPHIMON."

"STATIC FORCE." Sylphimon launched a pink ball of energy at him which nailed him in the chest.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." Ken shouted

"WORMMON BIOMERGE TO DINOBEEMON."

"IRRITANT BUZZ." DinoBeemon sent out shockwaves at MaloMyotismon hitting him hard.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE" Tk and Kari shouted.

"PATAMON BIOMERGE TO SERAPHIMON"

"GATOMON BIOMERGE TO OPHANIMON."

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS." Seraphimon sent out seven orbs of sacred light hitting MaloMyotismon dead centre who roared in pain.

"EDENS JAVELIN." Ophanimon fired of her javelin which hit MaloMyotismon in the face.

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." Jun shouted

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO SAKUYAMON."

"SPIRT STRIKE." Sakuyamon sent out four foxes at MaloMyotismon the four foxes hit him making him roar even more in pain.

"We've got him on the ropes lets finish this guy off!" I shouted

"BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." I shouted

"GUILMON BIOMERGE TO GALLANTMON."

"MEGIDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO BATTLE FORM."

"Take a look around you you're out matched every single one of us want a piece of you and I doubt you can fight us all. I suggest that you surrender!" I shouted at him.

"I see it but I don't believe it this defies the laws of science!" Shakkoumon said

"I know but Davis's determination made this all happen." Ophanimon smiled

"Ya got that right!" Sakuyamon smiled at her

"I must admit you've impressed me child of the Hazard." MaloMyotismon said

"Im not finished yet!" I shouted

"Im curious on why my mind illusion had no effect on you." MaloMyotismon said

"It's simple I've people who care for me and people who love me." I said at this Ophanimon's cheeks heated up in a pink blush.

"Now are we done chit-chatting because I want to finish this fight!" I shouted he looked at me.

"SHEILD OF THE JUST." I fired my Shield at Malomyotismon.

"HAZARD FLAME" Megidramon fired his flamethrower at the same time the two attacks combined and hit MaloMyotismon he roared in pain as he was sent into the wall.

"What a shot!" Seraphimon cheered but when the smoke died down there was a giant hole in the war.

"Whoa!" I said as I moved towards the hole.

"He went right through the wall!" Shakkoumon said

"I thought he would go through two walls with that shot!" Mummymon said as I looked around and saw only everyone in their biomerged forms and Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"Everything's back to normal if you can call this normal." Seraphimon said.

"Wait where's MaloMyotismon!?" DinoBeemon asked as we heard him laugh and step into view where we were shocked to see that he was unscathed.

"Thank you for sending me to the digital world where my power is increased tenfold!" MaloMyotismon shouted as he raised his hands to the sky as he opened a hole in the sky that lead to earth as it was starting to be covered in darkness.

"Lets get him guys its now or never!" I shouted as we all charged him.

"SCREAMING DARKNESS." He sent out eight balls of high temperature black flames at all of us they all hit us and knocked us all down. I looked at him as he laughed like a mad man as I struggled to my feet.

"_We have to stop him_!" I thought

The End

Read and Review


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own digimon

Chapter Twenty Six

On earth the darkness was spreading across the entire world. The six original DigiDestined along with their families and the family's of Davis Cody Yolei and Ken as well as Noriko and her parents were making their way up to the cabin that the original DigiDestined were first sent to the digital world.

"_The world is getting darker by the minute no telling how dark it will become if MaloMyotismon wins_." Tai thought

"_No I can't think that to many are depending on me_." Tai thought dismissing his doubt

"The two worlds shall unite in darkness then they shall both be mine to rule!" MaloMyotismon said as his blanket of darkness continued to spread across the earth as I stood up.

"That shall never happen!" I said

"And why not?" He asked

"Beacuse we are going to stop you!" Shakkoumon shouted as he got to his feet.

"Once and for all!" Sylphimon shouted as she stood on top of a boulder.

"You fools I am invincible your puny light is no match for my darkness even now it consumes the world!" He shouted as the darkness continued to spread over the world.

"Not for long get him!" Sakuyamon said as I readied my lance.

"LIGHTNING JOUST." I fired lightning at him hoping to hit him.

"SCREAMING DARKNESS" He launched a black flame at the attack the two attacks created a massive explosion knocking us all back.

"Give up you cannot defeat me!" He shouted

"Never!" Seraphimon shouted

"We shall never give up!" Ophanimon said

"So Izzy care to explain why were here?" Joe asked him

"Simple since ChaosGallantmon sealed the gate to the digital world this is the only other place a portal to the digital world is." Izzy said holding up his laptop.

"It's worth a shot Digi-Port open please." Tai said but nothing happened.

"Our parents were wrong thats not the magic word for everything." Matt sighed as they looked at each other.

"Soon very soon the world will be covered in eternal darkness!" MaloMyotismon shouted

"I don't think so LIGHTNING JOUST." I said firing off more lightning from my lance.

"STATIC FORCE" Sylphimon hurled a ball of pink energy at him.

"JUSTICE BEAM." Shakkoumon fired two lasers from his eyes.

"IRRITANT BUZZ." DinoBeemon sent out shockwaves

"EDENS JAVELIN." Ophanimon fired a burst of light from her javelin.

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS." Seraphimon fired seven orbs of light.

"FOX DRIVE." Sakuyamon sent off a fox of blue fire.

"NECROPHOBIA." Mummymon fired his gun.

"ACID MIST." Arukenimon spat acid at MaloMyotismon.

"SCREAMING DARKNESS." MaloMyotismon created a barrier deflecting the attacks and hitting us knocking us all back I struggled to my feet.

"There losing and we are responsible for this." One of the kids said as I looked at MaloMyotismon as he laughed like a mad man.

"Thanks to us the digital world is doomed." Another one of the kids said

"Even if you defeat us others shall rise up to defeat you!" DinoBeemon said

"But who can possibly beat him?" One of the kids asked in disbelief.

"Guys look the digital gates around the world are firing up like a router modem in full pulse mode." Izzy said

"Well if that's like a christmas tree lighting up then I would have to agree with you there." Matt said

"Look the light of the gates is breaking through MaloMyotismon's blanket of darkness." Sora said in amazement.

"It must be coming from Digivices all over the world." Izzy said in amazement

"Just think millions of kids banding together to take a stand against MaloMyotismon it matters not where there from or what language they speak. They all know they had unite against the darkness." Matt said in amazement.

"I knew MaloMyotismon couldn't be beaten that easily the entire worlds fighting him." Tai said happily.

"Look." Seraphimon said as we all looked around to see hundreds of digimon gathering.

"So many digimon." Shakkoumon said

"There must be hundreds of them." Sylphimon said.

"The light of the Digivices guided us here." Gabumon said

"It's great the partner digimon of all the DigiDestined are gathering.

"We won't allow you to destroy our world!" Biyomon said

"Yeah you big brute if you want a fight then put up your dukes!" Tentomon shouted

"Ha your foolish gathering doesn't frighten me. It doesn't matter how many of you there are you'll never defeat me SCREAMING DARKNESS." MaloMyotismon sent out waves of darkness making all the digimon struggle but they didn't give up.

"We have to fight him Mimi but I need your help!" Palmon shouted

"Im right here for you Palmon." Mimi shouted as her digivice shot out a beam of light.

"Tortomon Centaurumon Fridgemon Betamon." The American DigiDestined said as their Digivices shot out beams of light.

"Syakomon." The Poi brothers shouted

"Go Apemon." One of the Chinese DigiDestined said

"Meramon." One of the Indian DigiDestined said

"Crabmon one of the Australian DigiDestined said

"Floramon." Catherine one of the french digidestined said.

"Unimon Snimon Kuwagamon." The three Russian DigiDestined said

"Gotsumon." Rosa said as all of the lights from the DigiDestined went to their partners and hit them as they glowed brightly.

"Wait whats going on?" MaloMyotismon said as the lights got brighter.

"The light it's blinding!" He shouted as he covered his eyes.

"No it can't be!" He shouted

"Hey look at that." Seraphimon said

"The light of the digimon is winning." Sylphimon said

"Look up in the sky." Tai shouted as a portal opened up in the sky.

"Like three years ago." Izzy said

"The gates opening up." Agumon said.

"Come on guys lets go." Tai shouted

"Come on Noriko." Matt said as Noriko walked towards Sora as everyone raised their Digivices to the portal and they vanished in a bright light.

"Noriko where'd she go?" Her father asked

"Don't worry she's in very capable hands." Matts father said

"The only thing we can do now is to believe in them they are the last hope." TK's mother smiled

"You guys can do it." Tai's mother said

"All of the digimon are going into some sort of trance like Izzy when he plays video games." I said as I felt my strength return.

"They are absorbing the light like recharging their batteries." Shakkoumon said

"Look up there." Sylphimon said as we saw all of the DigiDestined fly down towards us.

"Hi guys." Agumon said

"Hey look who we brought DigiDestined from all over the world." Mimi said

"Who'd of thought they'd be so many." Matt said

"The gates opened up and everyone came to help." Izzy said

"And everyone of us has a digimon partner." Joe said

"The bond between digimon and their partners is stronger then anything." Tai said but MaloMyotismon just growled.

"I knew it he's to strong even united you can't defeat him." Noriko said depressed.

"We were never meant to be DigiDestined we are still tainted with the dark spore still inside us." One of the kids said

"Guys the darkness is returning." Ophanimon said as a cloud of darkness flew towards MaloMyotismon.

"Keep thinking that my children!" MaloMyotismon said

"Guys he's getting stronger!" DinoBeemon shouted

"I've just about had it with your attitudes you can't give up no matter what!" I shouted

"But what can we do we don't have partners." Another one of the kids added.

"So what you don't need a digimon partner to have a good life." I said to them.

"Yeah but you have a partner and you can become one with him." Noriko said

"We all have shortcomings we need to face and problems that we wished we never you cannot lie down and give up on at Ken he didn't give up when he found out Oikawa was using him we all have problems but also a lot of good things going for us as well." Seraphimon said

"Yeah but what do we have?" One of the children asked

"What about your hopes and dreams?" I asked them

"I think there gone or have been taken from us." One of the kids said

"No way no one can take your dreams away but yourself!" I shouted

"Then what's your dream?" I was asked

"Well I want to open a noodle cart." I said as Seraphimon and Sylphimon nearly fell out of the sky.

"Whats the problem with that I want to make the best noodles in the whole wide world." I said

"Thats great Davis." DinoBeemon said

"Well I always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher." Noriko smiled

"Me to." Ophanimon smiled

"How bout you?" I asked them

"A baseball player." A kid said as a part of MaloMyotismon turned to data.

"I've always wanted to open up a bakery I love the smell of fresh bread." One of the girls said as MaloMyotismon's left arm turned to data.

"I always wanted to draw comic books." another kid said as MaloMyotismon's other arm turned to data.

"I get it now we all had dreams but somehow believed they were worthless." One of the kids said

"Yeah no one can make you to give up on your dreams." I smiled at them

"I wish we didn't spend this whole time by giving up." Noriko said

"Don't worry it's never to late to pursue your dreams and make them become reality." Sylphimon smiled

"You think kids like us can make our dreams come true." One asked us

"Absolutely." Seraphimon said

"Absolutely for real?" They asked

"Absolutely for real!" We all responded as Malomyotismon's legs turned to data.

"I feel so much happier." Noriko smiled

"I feel like I can do anything now." One of the kids said coming out of the dream world.

"You can if you truly believe in yourself." Shakkoumon said

"I do believe in myself now." One of the kids said as a light appeared by their feet to reveal several digimon.

"Hi guys we've been waiting for you." One of them smiled as they all jumped into their arms.

"I'll be damned their your partners." I said in shock.

"Thanks for believing in us." Noriko's partner smiled as a light appeared in their hands when they looked at their hands they had D-3s.

"A digivice." Noriko said in awe as all of them started to glow as the last of MaloMyotismon turned to data but his shadow flew up into the sky.

"This can't be happening these pathetic children can't make me disappear I won't go away!" He shouted

"Time to get rid of this pesky darkness forever!" I shouted as Grani flew towards me.

"GALLANTMON MODE CHANGE TO CRIMSON MODE." I flew into the sky with my lance as everyone looked at me.

"CRIMSON LIGHT." I threw my lance into the cloud as it exploded in a burst of crimson light destroying him.

"Alright we destroyed him!" DinoBeemon shouted as everyone separated from their digimon as everyone cheered.

"Hey it's Gennai." Gatomon said looking up at the old man who smiled.

"I have a present for you Gatomon." Gennai said handing Gatomon her tail ring.

"My tail ring thanks." She smiled at him.

"Your tail ring helped keep the darkness at bay and allowed everyone but Davis and Guilmon to biomerge seeing as its no longer needed you can have it back." Gennai smiled at everyone.

"Well done to all of you you truly saved the world." Gennai smiled

"We went to another world different then this world or the real world what was that crazy place?" TK asked

"I believe it is a place where dreams come true the digital world has that power to." Gennai informed us.

"So what about that other world the dark ocean maybe it has the power to bring people's dark thoughts to life." Ken said

"Maybe but what about the dark spores shouldn't we take them out or something?" I asked as I looked at the kids.

"No as long as we believe in ourselves and our dreams they won't have any power anymore." Ken smiled

"Cody what are you doing?" I asked him

"Almost there don't give up." Cody said to Oikawa as we all ran up to him.

"I don't know if I can." Oikawa said

"Come on don't give up now we are almost in the digital world." Cody said

"Thank you Cody if I had your optimism I wouldn't be in this sorry state." Oikawa said as a digimon appeared in front of him.

"Yukio." The digimon said

"Whats this?" He said

"Im Datirimon I'm your partner." He smiled

"Oikawa's partner." Ken said shocked

"Check it out this guy is for you Oikawa." I smiled at him.

"He's mine I can't believe it." Oikawa said

"It's been so long I've been waiting practically forever for you." Datirimon said

"I remember you ever since my happier days with Hiroki." Oikawa smiled

"This is your chance a few more steps and you'll be in the digital world." Cody pleaded with him

"Im afraid he hasn't much time Cody being possessed by MaloMyotismon for so long has weakened him greatly." Gennai said sadly

"No it can't be." Cody said

"The power of the other world." Oikawa said

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"We can use it to make our dreams come true." Oikawa said

"So what are you planning to do?" Kari asked him

"My body is to weak to move on but I won't need it." Oikawa said as he began to glow.

"Wait there must be another way!" TK shouted as Oikawa started to break up into data.

"No." Cody said

"Hold onto your dreams your optimism and most importantly your friends Cody for if I had been more like you I could have had adventures also." Oikawa smiled

"You still can you finally found your partner digimon didn't you?" Cody said

"MR OIKAWA." Cody cried as Oikawa closed his eyes smiling as he turned into butterflies as he flew away.

"Are you going so soon but we just met again." His partner said sadly

"Don't worry I shall always be here inside the digital world. I shall protect it goodbye DigiDestined and ThankYou!" Oikawa said as the butterflies flew over us. Tai and Sora hugged as did Matt and Jun and Me and Kari.

25 Years later

"_Oikawa gave the last of his energy to restore the digital world he restored the beauty that was almost destroyed by MaloMyotismon. And Oikawa's spirit is still there protecting it to this day_." TK finished saying as he completed his book.

"Hey dad come on already we've got to go." His son smiled at him

"Right we wouldn't want to be late." TK smiled

"Twenty Five years later and I've become a novelist I'm currently writing about our adventure in the digital world.

"Hey everyone look its Tk." Tai's son said as everyone waved to them.

"A lots changed over the years but much has stayed the same. Tai's become an all-star soccer player he even cut his hair he married Sora who became a fashion designer. They have two kids a boy named Tyson partnered to a Koromon and a girl named Rika partnered to a Yokomon."

"Matt is a rock star and married Jun who became a doctor they have a young boy named Koji partnered to a Viximon they are expecting another kid very soon."

"Izzy married Mimi and they have a young boy named Henry partnered to a Motimon. Izzy runs the worlds most successful computer company and Mimi has her own cooking show."

"Joe became a doctor the digital worlds first though he wishes his patients didn't eat his tongue depressors. He also has a son partnered to a Bukamon."

"Cody became a lawyer but has had to buy hundreds of suitcases because Armadillomon keeps sitting on them he also has a daughter partnered to an Upamon."

"Ken and Yolei are married with three children the youngest partnered to a Leafmon the oldest daughter partnered to a Poromon and their oldest son partnered to a Minomon Yolei's a housewife and Ken is a detective though Yolei says he can't detect when it's his time to do the dishes."

"Arukenimon and Mummymon have remained close friends to us ever since Davis and Growlmon saved Arukenimon from MaloMyotismon helping out whenever they can there also a couple who'd have thunk it."

"And last but not least Davis and Kari got married and have two boys their youngest named Takuya who is partnered to a Gigimon and their oldest son Takato who is partnered to a Salamon many are expecting them to have a third child soon."

"Hey sorry were late." Davis apologised to the group as he Kari and their kids walked up to the group.

"We'd have got here sooner if Guilmon became Megidramon." Davis said looking at Kari who smiled

"Daddy no the last time he did that I threw up all over mummy." Takuya whined hugging Gigimon.

"Oh toughen up Takuya." Koji said earning a glare from the boy as everyone shook their heads in disbelief.

"Oh yeah he's truly your boy Matt." Tai smiled at his friend who nodded.

"What are you waiting for go have some fun guys." Davis encouraged as all the kids nodded and ran off.

"The darkness isn't gone forever but now it is up to our children to carry on our legacy." TK said as Oikawa's spirit in the form of butterflies flew overhead.

The End Of One Adventure And The Beginning Of A New One.

Read and Review


End file.
